The Lies We Tell
by natxtk
Summary: From a very young age we are told that telling lies is wrong. Telling the truth is much better in the long run. Santana Lopez is about to find out how wrong this can be. This is how one lie that Santana told turned her life around but never in a million years did she think it would turn out better.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lies We Tell**

**Hey guys, this was just an idea I came up with and I had to write it down. I hope you guys like it and if you do you could tell me in a review or PM :) Well here it is, hope you guys like it!**

**Summery:**

**From a very young age we are told that telling lies is wrong. Telling the truth is much better in the long run. Santana Lopez is about to find out how wrong this can be. This is how one lie that Santana told turned her life around but never in a million years did she think it would turn out better.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing glee**

**Chapter 1**

Santana just finished fixing her hair when the door bell rung. She tossed it open and was met by green eyes.

"Bitch you're late," she said before turning on her heel and marching back into her house.

"Whatever Satan, there was traffic," Quinn replied unaffected by her best friends behaviour. Quinn followed Santana to the living room where Santana picked up her purse.

"You ready?" Santana asked.

"Yeah lets go"

They were going to the newest night club opening tonight, the place was called 'The Heart'. It was the stupidest name but was supposed to be the next best club in New York so they had to be there for it.

Santana was a famous singer actress. She had the life, the best cars, the best house, money and not to mention she was voted number 1 on Maxim Hot list. She was currently auditioning for the role of Emily in a new upcoming film but who was she kidding, of course she was going to get it. Brittany Pierce, Santana's worst enemy and rival was also trying out for the role. Ever since that one time that Santana got a part that Brittany had wanted they had hated each other, now they were always trying to out do each other.

Quinn was Santana's best friend and she hated to admit it but probably her only one. They had met in high school and stayed friends ever since, Quinn was a best selling writer of the famous 'Inside' trilogy but not as famous as Santana of course.

They arrived at The Heart, Santana and Quinn jumped out the sleek black SUV but not before Santana heavily tipped the driver. The driver said his thanks.

"What time would you like to be picked up Ms Lopez?" he asked politely.

"I'll call when we're ready to go," she responded. She subtly checked her make up in the windows reflection before walking up to the door of the club, Quinn by her side.

They reached the tall muscular bouncer, he was clutching a brown clipboard in one hand and a silver pen in the other, and black sunglasses perched on his nose. 'I'll never understand why some people have to wear sunglasses at night, it doesn't even make him more intimidating' Santana thought.

"Ah Ms Lopez, nice to see you," he said in a gruff voice as he noticed us walking towards him, "Ms Fabray," he said nodding to Quinn.

"You too…" Santana eyed his name tag, "Mark."

"Please go right in," he said removing the red velvet rope.

"Thank you so much, Mark," she sent him a wink over my shoulder.

"You know you don't have to flirt with every breathing object," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Where's the fun in that?" Santana retorted in a sickeningly nice voice. Quinn just rolled her eyes and pushed past her into the club.

It was loud and there were laser and strobe lights decorating the ceiling making the whole club seem a purple colour, Santana noticed that every 5 or 10 minutes the colour of the room would change. There was a bar on the right and side near the VIP area and dance floor in the middle with other tables and booths surrounding it. There was a DJ at the front raised above everyone else with Beat headphones covering his ears as he played the music. All in all it looked amazing.

They headed over to the VIP section because they were obviously very, very important. They wove through the dancing bodies almost like they were dancing themselves.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink!" Santana shouted to Quinn over the music.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

"Do you want something?" she asked.

"No I'm fine right now!" Santana strode up to the bar. A guy wearing a black shirt immediately came up to her asking what she wanted.

"I'll have… a sex on the beach," she husked, she saw him swallow thickly.

"Coming right up," a minute later she was handed the drink.

"Don't worry it's on the house," he said winking awkwardly, 'he has no game,' Santana thought.

"Thank you so much," she said emphasising the 'so'. She took a sip and then licked her lips.

"Delicious," she purred.

"T-thanks, come back later, I'll be glad to serve you straight away"

Santana was about to say something when she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Ryan smiled engulfing her in a hug. Santana pushed him off, her night was officially ruined.

"Leave me alone Ryan," she hissed at him, he just laughed it off and ordered a drink.

"So how about that date?" he asked slinging a bulky arm around her shoulder. She shoved it off.

"How about no," she smirked.

"Aw come on! Learn to live a little, you and me would be great together!" he said loudly.

"We really wouldn't"

"You know you want me, why are you playing hard to get?"

"If I really wanted you I would have said yes the first time when you asked me 7 months ago!"

Ryan was a music producer and had been introduced to him for literally a second by her manager. Since then he's been on her back to go out with him, well not at first though. At first he just wanted to sign her but she said no, after that he kept asking her out and she was extremely happy she said no when she did.

"But no one can resist The Ryanator!"

"Oh my fucking god, who calls themselves the Ryanator," she mumbled quietly to herself.

"What was that?" he asked leaning closer. Santana pushed him on the shoulder to get him to move away.

"I said… I can't go on a date with you"

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm already dating someone"

"Who?" he asked. She grabbed the first person she could reach.

"Hey!" Santana heard the person say but she barely heard it.

"I'm dating," Santana looked at their face for the first time, "Brittany? Brittany!"

"You are dating her?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Brittany's my girlfriend," Santana nodded trying to hide her wince as she said those words. Brittany's eyes widened comically.

"I'm wh-" Santana squeezed her arm to get her to stop talking then she leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If you go along with this, I'll drop the movie," that was all it took to get Brittany to play along. Brittany instantly went into acting mode.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before," she said kindly holding her hand out for Ryan to shake.

"Ryan Helmor," Ryan said shaking her hand his eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"It's lovely to meet you Ryan"

"There's no way you two are dating. Everyone knows you hate each others guts," he said folding his arms over his chest.

"Well we are," Santana defended lamely.

"Yeah right, when did this little 'thing' happen then?" he questioned gesturing between them.

"Well-"

"We-" they both started speaking at the same time.

"Go ahead _babe,_" Santana said smiling sweetly at Brittany. Brittany returned the smile but Santana could see the irritation behind her eyes.

"Sure _honey, _we've been officially girlfriends for about a week but this one only had the courage to ask me to be her girlfriend after a month of seeing each other"

"Hey-" Santana tried to defend herself but Brittany continued.

"We kept our dates on the down low because we didn't want to stir up gossip while we were just starting our relationship, right _hon_?" Brittany said looking affectionately at Santana.

"Yeah," Santana agreed gritting her teeth together but managed to return the look.

"And here we are now," Brittany laced their fingers together and then brought them to her lips and kissed them tenderly. Santana felt flutters in her stomach but put it down to being shocked that Brittany just kissed her hand, yeah that was definitely it.

"I can't believe this," Ryan grumbled.

"Neither can I, when did I get so lucky?" Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"You know what, fine," Ryan huffed before storming off. They waited until he was out of sight before jumping away from each other. Brittany and Santana had equally disgusted faces on from having to be that near each other for so long.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brittany demanded.

"He's been hitting on me for months I needed something to get him off my back," Santana shrugged taking a sip of her Sex on the Beach.

"And you needed me to be a part of it?" she asked sceptically.

"You were the first person I grabbed and to be fair I didn't know it was you at the time," Santana said casually.

"You are unbelievable!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Thanks I know," Santana smirked.

"Wow, just wow. You've gotten ten times more annoying than you were last time I met you!"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Santana said pushing Brittany's buttons.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just kissed you on the cheek," she grumbled wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, I wasn't to thrilled about that either."

"At least I get the part now," she said triumphantly.

"You thought I was serious about that?" Santana scoffed.

"You- but- you said"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I lied"

"Ugh! You are just so-"

"Amazing, awesome, incredibly hot?" Brittany stormed off then and Santana couldn't help but smirk victoriously, she definitely won that round.

* * *

Santana woke up with the biggest hang over of her life. Her head was pounding like horses decided it would be fun to run over her head. She stumbled into the bathroom, swallowed two Advil's and then jumped in the shower. The hot water eased her somewhat but not much, it definitely made her feel cleaner and less mucky.

She changed into some denim shorts and a white tank top, she wasn't planning on going out today. Pulling her hair into a messy bun she made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Santana could barely function without her daily caffeine intake and today was no different. She had just taken her first sip when the door was banged on loudly. The bangs kept booming through the house making Santana wince because of her still sore head. She placed the mug on the counter before dragging her feet to the door.

She looked out the window and saw Quinn bouncing on the balls of her feet clinging to a newspaper. Santana hated the fact the Quinn never got hangovers and she had the worst ones. Santana pulled the door open stopping the annoying pounding noise.

"Fuck Q, can you be a bit quieter," she complained as she let Quinn in.

"Santana! You have to-"

"Quinn please!" she groaned in pain.

"Oh sorry San but you have to see this," the newspaper was shoved into Santana's hands.

It took a second before Santana realised what she was reading but when she did she couldn't hold in the loud gasp that escaped her lips. The headlines read:

'SANTANA AND BRITTANY, MORE FRIENDLY THAN WE THINK'

Underneath was a huge picture of Santana and Brittany, Brittany's lips were firmly attached to Santana's cheek and Santana had a goofy grin on her face. Around that picture was other smaller ones, their hands interlaced, them looking at each other affectionately, Brittany kissing Santana's hand.

"Holy fuck!" Santana shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Brittany!?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm not!" she insisted.

"It doesn't look like that to me," Quinn said pointing at the front page.

"Ryan was annoying me last night and I lied to him that me and Brittany were dating," she explained.

"Then why is it on the front page?"

"I don't fucking know! If this is some scam of Brittany she's going to-" Santana was interrupted by another knock on the door. Santana opened it and was met by a furious looking Brittany.

"You! You, explain this now!" she ordered shoving a newspaper in Santana's chest.

* * *

They were all dotted around Santana's kitchen. Brittany was standing by the sink, Quinn was at the table and Santana was sitting on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. After ten minutes of Quinn trying to Brittany to calm down they led her into the kitchen.

"You better fucking tell me why we're on the front page," Brittany hissed moving towards Santana.

"How should I know? I thought you put us on there!" Santana exclaimed.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't dragged me into this!" Brittany was no up in Santana's space, practically shouting in her face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to take the picture! I don't want this either so stop blaming me for this shit mess we're in!"

"Guys! Just shut up for a second!" Quinn interrupted calmly. To her surprise Santana and Brittany did stop arguing, they turned their heads to where Quinn was sat at the table.

"Good, okay. We're all grown ups here, we can solve this with out all this shouting." Quinn reasoned, "Lets just sit down and talk about this"

"She is not sitting at my table," Santana said childishly.

"I wouldn't want to sit there!" Brittany retorted just as immaturely.

"Shut up!" Quinn shouted for the first time since Brittany got there, "I don't give a fuck anymore about what you guys want, all this shouting is giving me a headache, so sit your asses on the chairs like civilised people!"

Santana and Brittany shuffled over and took chairs opposite sides to each other on the square wooden table sending death glares at each other every 5 seconds.

Quinn grabbed a pen out her bag.

"This is the talking pen, you can only talk when you have it," Quinn instructed.

"What are we five?"

"I'm not doing that!" They protested.

"You're acting like you're five and yes you're doing this!" Quinn demanded forcefully. Neither wanted to admit it but angry Quinn was scary.

"First we're going to tell each other how we would like to go from here. Brittany you can go first when you finished speaking put the pen in the middle of the table," Quinn handed the pen to her.

"Why does-"

"You don't have the pen!" Quinn interjected. Santana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Thank you Quinn," Brittany smirked at Santana and Santana scowled back, "Obviously we should just tell the public that we aren't dating. It's the clear solution to all this." Brittany placed the pen on the table.

"That's not the clear solution. If we tell them that we aren't dating then they're going to think we just did it for attention, I can't have that bad publicity," Santana put the pen down. Brittany seemed to think over what Santana had said for a second, she didn't bother picking up the pen before she spoke.

"Ugh, you're right"

"I know, so you know what we have to do right?"

"No, what do we have to do?"

"We have to pretend we're dating duh," Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"We are not doing that!"

"We have too!"

"But we can't stand each other! I'm not doing this," Brittany refused.

"There is no choice in this, do you want this bad exposure?"

"…No," she admitted, "But there must be some other thing we can do," she said desperately.

"Can you think of anything?"

Brittany wracked her brain but came up with nothing, "No"

"So we're girlfriends then," Santana settled.

"Oh no, we are having some sort of contract here"

"I don't think we need a contract, Brittany"

"I think we do, yesterday you told me you'd drop out the movie if I helped you with Ryan and you aren't. I don't trust you."

"Well I don't trust you either so at least we agree on something"

"I have a proposition for you," Brittany started, "I'll pretend to be your girlfriend on one condition"

"What?" Santana asked almost regretting asking.

"I'll fake being your girlfriend if you drop the movie, you know I was going to get it anyway"

"Okay, you were so not going to get that, I'm a much better actress than you!"

"Guys you're getting off topic here! Do we need to use the pen again?" Quinn asked.

"No we don't need to use the fucking pen!" Santana growled, "Okay, so if I drop this movie, you'll fake being my girlfriend?" Brittany nodded, "Fine"

"Seriously?" Brittany asked.

"Yep, I had other offers lined up anyway so I can just take one of those," she said. It wasn't a full out lie, she did have other job offers just none she really wanted.

"Okay"

"What about other stuff?"

"What other stuff?" Brittany asked.

"Like are we going to have any rules?" Brittany still didn't look like she understood, Santana rolled her eyes and explained, "Like how many date we have, how we act and other stuff"

"Okay, I have something. We aren't having sex"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want too"

"Good"

"We have to go on at least one date a week"

"A week? Why not like a month?"

"We have to pretend we like each other," Santana rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, whatever. You can't kiss me with out telling me first"

"Okay, we have to go to events together and no dating other people on the side"

"…That's fine," Brittany reluctantly agreed, the less time they spent together the better but it looks like they'll see each other all the time now, "You can't be rude or mean to me and I won't to you"

"Sure, we have to date for at least 6 months"

"Six months! No way!"

"If we break up too soon it might look suspicious"

"I don't care I can't stand 6 months of you!"

"You know that was rude, that's going against one of the rules," Santana said mockingly.

"Any you're mocking me, that's rude," Brittany glared.

"Glaring's rude and mean," Santana swore she heard Quinn mumble something about how childish they were but she ignored it.

"Okay fine, 6 months, I can do that"

"Good, we have our terms then" Santana held her hand out and Brittany shook it.

"I'll have my lawyer draw up something," Brittany stood up said goodbye to Quinn and then she was gone slamming the door behind her.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Quinn groaned.

"You and me both," Santana grumbled.

Later that night Brittany came back to Santana's house her lawyer in tow. Santana read and signed it and that was that, looks like the show was on the road.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey y'all here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it :) Thank you for your reviews.**

It's been two days since Brittany and Santana signed the contract. They hadn't had any contact what so ever in that time and Santana decided to change that. If they were going to act like a couple they should start soon before people started to get suspicious.

She picked up her phone and scrolled down to Brittany's name and pressed call. It rang three times before Brittany picked up.

"Hello Santana," she said politely although not enthusiastically.

"We're going out today," Santana told her.

"You're not even going to ask me?"

"Nope, get dressed in something cute then meet me at 'The Ice Box' in half an hour," Santana ordered.

"Fine see you then," the call ended and Santana placed her phone back on her bedside table. She opened her walk in closet and walked inside. She stood staring at her clothes for a good 15 minutes but couldn't decide what to wear. 'Why does it even matter? It's not like I'm trying to impress her or anything,' Santana thought. She pulled out some tight dark blue jeans and a white tank top and pulled a grey jacket over the top. She slipped on some black pumps, grabbed her car keys and purse before striding out the door.

She jumped in her 1969 Chevy Camaro and sped to 'The Ice Box', don't judge she likes muscle cars. 'The Ice Box' was one of the most famous ice cream parlours in New York but Santana had never been there, now was as good a time as any. She got there 5 minutes late and could see Brittany standing outside waiting for her.

'The Ice Box' was a small parlour, it had most of its seating outside under big pink and white umbrellas. There were two or three tables inside and a long cooler with tons of different flavours in it.

Santana hopped out the car and confidently strode up to Brittany.

"You're late," was the first thing that left Brittany's mouth.

"Whatever, lets go inside," she grasped Brittany's hand in hers, "Show time _babe_," she whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Come on, I want to try the ice cream, I've never been here before," Santana said walking inside and bringing Brittany with her. There weren't that many people there but the few that were, were whispering and not so discreetly looking over their shoulders.

"They're looking," Brittany whispered.

"Then lets give them something to look at," Santana whispered back. Santana ordered mint and chocolate chip and Brittany ordered cookie dough. Santana paid as they were supposed to be on a date. They took their cones outside and sat somewhere in the middle.

"I can't believe that you've never been here before," Brittany said starting up conversation.

"I'm not a huge fan of ice cream," Santana shrugged.

"What!"

"It's not that I hate it or anything its just if I could choose another food I would"

"Then why did you choose this place today?" she questioned.

"I thought you would like it," Santana blurt, when she realised what she said her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Really?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Yeah, you are my girlfriend after all, you come first," Santana said. That was when Brittany remember that Santana was acting, 'she's such a good actress' Brittany thought but didn't say, she would never tell Santana that it would only boost her ego more than it already was. Little did she know that at that moment Santana hadn't been acting and Santana didn't know why she had said what she had.

Santana cleared her throat, "So is you're ice cream good?"

"Yeah you want to try some?" Brittany asked holding the cone out to her. Just as Santana was going to take a lick Brittany swiped the ice cream over Santana's nose making her squeal at the coldness.

"You did that on purpose!" Santana shrieked.

"Yep," Brittany smiled taking a satisfied lick of her ice cream. Santana pouted and although she wouldn't admit it Brittany thought it was adorable.

"Here," Brittany said softly, she cupped Santana's cheek keeping eye contact the whole time. Brittany swiped her thumb gently over Santana's nose wiping away the stick substance she removed her hand land suck the melted ice cream off her thumb. Brittany swore she saw Santana gulp but after a second she decided she imagined it.

"You know I actually did want to try your ice cream," Santana said after a minute. Brittany laughed and Santana couldn't help but notice how carefree it sounded. Brittany handed over her cone to Santana who licked the sweet ice cream off.

"Yum," she said handing back the cone.

They finished up their ice cream before linking hands again and walking towards their cars. Suddenly they were bombarded with flashing lights and a crowd of people.

"Santana, Brittany look over here!"

"Is it true that you two are dating?"

"How long have you been together?" They were overwhelmed by questions and bright flashing cameras. For some reason Brittany's hand instinctively tightened around Santana's.

Santana, being someone who hated being out of control, decided to do something. She didn't shove anyone like she wanted too, she already read about enough celebrities that attacked the paparazzi if they were annoying and knew that didn't end well.

"Guys! Can you please give us some space! If you back up a bit we'll answer some questions!" she shouted at them. Luckily enough people heard her and did as she said.

"You," Santana pointed at a man with glasses and stubble who was holding a large video camera.

"Are you actually dating Brittany Pierce?" he asked.

Santana raised her and Brittany's interlocked hands, "Yeah we are"

"How long has this been going on?" Another man asked. Santana looked at Brittany to answer this question.

"We became girlfriends about a week ago but have been dating for about a month," Brittany reiterated what she had told Ryan last night.

"Prove it!" One guy at the back shouted. There were a few shouts of agreement.

"Sorry boys no kisses today," Brittany tried to joke.

"Come on one kiss!" They shouted.

Brittany leaned over to whisper in Santana's ear, "What should we do?"

"I don't know, it's your call," Santana whispered back. Instead of answering Brittany pressed a light chaste kiss to Santana's lips before pulling back. Santana stood slightly wide-eyed, not from the fact that Brittany just kissed but because of what she had felt. It was tingly and electric but in a good way. She didn't have much time to think about it though because there were loud hoots and hollers coming from the paparazzi men then Brittany was leading her out of the maze of men and back to their cars.

"See you later," Brittany said softly before pressing her lips to Santana's cheek and walking to her own car.

Santana robotically unlocked her car and got inside, she started the engine and drove off in the direction of her house leaving the crazed paparazzi behind. There were two things running through her head the entire way back. One, 'Brittany kissed me' and two, 'Why did I like it?"

* * *

Brittany was having similar thoughts as she drove back to her house. Her lips still tingled because of the kiss. Her fingers ran over her lips where Santana's had been moments ago.

Brittany has always gotten caught up in everything, just like she was with this whole pretend dating thing. She would just forget that it was Santana she was talking too and forget that she was supposed to be acting because to be honest the only reason Brittany was ever mean and bitchy to Santana was because Santana was like that first but with Santana being nice to her Brittany found it easy to be nice back.

That's how Brittany has been her whole life, she always found it easy to make friends and be around other people but for some reason when she had met Santana at that audition a couple of years ago it was different. Santana had been so smug that she got the part and so rude to everyone else that Brittany instantly disliked her and had no problem showing it. She had enough friends she didn't need to pretend to like Santana when she didn't.

But now that they were actually speaking to each other she found Santana quite nice. But that was the thing, was that even the real Santana? They were acting for god sake. The whole thing just confused Brittany to no end and she didn't like it. Sure Brittany had done her fair share of acting today but that was mainly in front of the paparazzi, in 'The Ice Box' Brittany had pretty much been herself the whole time but she had no idea if Santana was acting then or not.

* * *

Santana was confused with the same things that Brittany was. Was everything today acting or was some of it real? Santana had no idea why it bothered her so much but it did. This was supposed to be simple for her, act like you like Brittany and pretend to date her for 6 months then finished. But she was finding that she actually did enjoy being around the blonde, but the problem was she had no clue if that was genuine Brittany or not. So did she like fake Brittany or real Brittany? Santana didn't know when her life got so confusing but she hoped it would clear up soon.

Santana pulled up her drive way and into her garage. She walked into her house and dropped the keys in the wooden bowl by the door just as her phone rang. She dug it out her pocket and glanced at the name. It read 'Lawrence'. Lawrence was her manager; she slid the pad of her thumb across the bottom of the screen to take the call.

"Hey Lawrence," Santana answered.

"Hello Santana," he replied.

"What's up?"

"First off, why didn't you inform me of your relationship with Ms Pierce?"

"I didn't think it was your business," Santana shrugged but she knew he couldn't see her.

"Everything you do is my business Santana, I didn't even know you were gay"

"Yeah well, I don't like labels," Santana told him randomly, Santana had never really thought about her sexuality before and had only ever been with guys but she figured telling him that would get him off her back.

"Ah okay, you really should have let me handle the coming out process, it would have gone a lot more smoothly"

"Too late sorry, anyway is that why you called?"

"No, I called to inform you that you are going to appear at the premiere of the new movie 'Pitch Perfect' in two weeks."

"The one about the singing?"

"Yes and you should take Ms Pierce with you, with all the hype your relationship is getting this will be the perfect place to show her off"

"Sure"

"I'll have your stylist send over a dress and you should do some research on the movie so you'll have some idea what it is about"

"That's fine"

"Bye then Santana," Santana didn't bother saying goodbye as well she just hung up the phone.

**I would really really really appreciate if you reviewed and told me if i should continue this otherwise I'll just be posting chapters and no on will be reading them! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By the way I have no idea how the whole celebrity thing works, because unfortunately I am not famous, so I don't really know if managers go with their clients to premieres but for mine they do, so sorry if that's wrong. Read and enjoy! **

Santana was just starting to put her make up on when she heard the door knock. Santana headed to the door already knowing it was Brittany before she had opened it. They were going to the premiere of Pitch Perfect in about half an hour.

"Hi Santana," Brittany smiled.

"Hey Brittany, I was just putting on my make up but I haven't finished yet, you can just make your self at home while I finish," Santana said as she left Brittany in her living room and headed back to her room to finish her make up.

Santana and Brittany had been on one other 'date' since their first one. Brittany had taken Santana to Central Park and they had walked around for a while before feeding the ducks. Santana had made fun of Brittany for a second before she stopped because of the hurt look on Brittany's face. Usually that wouldn't stop her but for some reason that time it did. Santana told Brittany it was because they had to like each other unfortunately that wasn't really the reason. Feeding the ducks actually turned out to be pretty fun though although you would have a hard time getting Santana to admit it.

This was the first time that they have been in a place where they don't have to act around each other because there are no other people to worry about. Santana finished putting her make up on and walked out to meet Brittany in the living room. She found Brittany looking at the picture that lined her walls.

"Snooping are we?" Santana said loudly making Brittany jump.

"No," Santana stood next to Brittany to see what picture she had been looking at. It was the photo of her in her senior year with the rest of her glee club holding their first place trophy.

"I didn't know you were in glee club," Brittany said.

"Most people don't"

"Is that Quinn?" Brittany asked peering closer at the picture.

"Yeah, we've been friends since freshman year"

"We don't know much about each other," Brittany pointed out making Santana quirk an eyebrow.

"Do we have too?" Santana wondered, it wasn't mean or bitch they way she said it, she was genuinely surprised that Brittany had said that.

"Well we are supposed to be dating"

"Yeah key word in there 'supposed' as in we aren't actually."

"I know we aren't," Brittany glared at Santana and she smirked back, "But surely we should know something about each other if we're going to keep this up?"

"Why would we have to do that?"

"Are you really that thick?" Brittany asked annoyance lacing her voice.

"Sometimes," Santana shrugged as if she was indifferent.

"Ugh! You are just so…difficult sometimes!"

"Nah it's just fun to annoy you," Santana laughed.

"Whatever, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we should know stuff about each other cause what if we meet each others friends, we have to know things about each other to make it realistic"

"Why would you meet my friends?"

"Wouldn't it be weird if you didn't have your girlfriend meet your friends?"

"Ugh, fine your right," Santana choked out the words.

"I'm always right," Brittany grinned.

"Cocky bitch," Santana grumbled quietly.

"I heard that"

"You were supposed to," Santana fired back.

"We should go, otherwise we'll be late"

They were picked up by a black limousine and were driven to the premiere; it didn't take very long which was lucky because there was definitely tension in the limo after their mini argument. Just as they were about to pull up Santana spoke to Brittany.

"You better not mess this up," Santana told Brittany.

"I won't I'm the better actress anyway," Brittany retorted.

"Yeah right, I had to drop the movie so you could get the part. You call that good?"

"Huh," Brittany flipped Santana off.

"We're here hold my hand," Santana said forcefully, grabbing for Brittany's hand.

"Fine," They interlaced their hands together.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Brittany grumbled. The door of the limo opened and they stepped out onto the red carpet, perfect smiles graced both of their faces as the cameras flashed.

They were guided to stand so pictures could be taken of the two of them.

"Put your arm around my waist," Santana told Brittany her smile never leaving her lips.

"Why don't you put yours around my waist?" Brittany responded.

"Stop being annoying just do it," Brittany's arm snaked around Santana's waist. Santana turned her body into Brittany's and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Wasn't that hard was it?"

"No it wasn't _honey_," Brittany replied sarcastically just to be annoying.

"Good," Santana whispered then pecked Brittany on the cheek then turned back to the cameras. They posed for a few more minutes then Lawrence came up to them with Brittany's manager Denise. Lawrence was a good looking man he was tall and had dark hair and eyes he was dressed into black suit, he was a real lady magnet but unfortunately for him he was very much gay and had been dating his boyfriend since collage so they had no chance. Denise was a small ginger woman, she was just as attractive though and she was dressed in a knee length forest green dress.

"Hello ladies," Lawrence greeted.

"Lawrence," Santana said shaking his hand.

"Hello Brittany, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Lawrence Rec but you can call me Lawrence, I'm Santana's manager," he said shaking Brittany's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lawrence, I'm Brittany"

"I know who you are dear," he winked.

"Santana this is Denise my manager," Brittany said, Santana introduced herself politely.

"Okay ladies, I think we are going to have you do interviews together for today to show this new romance," Brittany and Santana gave each other a look but neither Lawrence or Denise saw it, "You'll only be doing two or three though," Lawrence led them to the first interviewer. She was a tall brunette and was accompanied with a man holding a camera.

"Hi I'm Chloe from Marshall TV," she introduced herself confidently. Brittany and Santana said their hellos.

"So what are you both wearing today? You both look amazing by the way," Chloe asked. Brittany was dressed in a floor length light gold sparkling dress, her hair was up and she had red lipstick on. Santana was wearing a pink dress that went just above her knee and hugged her body with black wedges.

"This is a Peretti dress," Brittany told her.

"And I'm wearing Valentino," Santana said.

"You both look so gorgeous, are you guys excited to see Pitch Perfect?" she asked.

"Yeah I definitely am," Santana said truthfully, after she had done her research on the movie she actually ended up excited to see it, "Being a singer myself I love to listen to music and I love movies so this is a perfect combination for me"

"How about you Brittany?" Chloe asked.

"Of coarse I am, the trailers all looked amazing and Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow are two of my favourite actresses"

"Now the question that everyone really want's to know, when did you guys actually get together? No one had any idea that you two were even dating and then it appeared on the front page!"

"We've been official for about three weeks now," Brittany informed, "We didn't realise anyone was taking our pictures then but everyone knows now and they're all really happy and accepting about it so we could ask for more, right babe?" Brittany smiled down at Santana.

"Mm we're really happy right now," Santana returned the smiled and gently kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Well you guys are so cute together, unfortunately I think that's all we have time for, thank you so much"

"Thanks," they said, Lawrence came up to them and led them to the next interviewer.

"Lay off on the cheesiness," Santana hissed in Brittany's ear.

"Hey! I'm not being cheesy '_We're really happy right now'_," Brittany mocked. Santana subtly elbowed Brittany's side.

"Be quite we're about to be interviewed," Santana ordered as they neared the next person.

They did two more interviews; they were basically the same questions as the first with the exception of one or two questions. Then they went inside to watch the movie. The director said some words before it started along with some of the actors. The room went dark but Santana and Brittany's hands stayed locked together and for the entire movie neither made a move to change it.

* * *

"I'm going to get a drink," Santana said to Brittany.

"Okay can you get me a glass of champagne?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Santana replied before walking off in the direction of the bar. Santana herself just got a glass of water, not really feeling like any alcohol at the moment. She also got Brittany's champagne for her even though she said she wasn't going to.

Santana's feet planted themselves on the ground when she saw Brittany. She was laughing and talking to some random guy, he was probably famous but Santana didn't know who he was. She stormed over to Brittany.

"Hi _baby_," Santana said interrupting what ever he was going to say next, "I got you your champagne," Santana shoved the glass into Brittany's hand making some slosh out and on to Brittany's dress Brittany's eyes widened in surprise that Santana actually got her the drink.

"Oh sorry _honey, _I didn't mean to spill that on you," Santana said with faux concern, "Excuse me but I have to take my girlfriend to get cleaned up," Santana dragged Brittany to the bathroom. She checked the stalls before locking the door behind them.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Santana asked furiously.

"What? I was just talking to that guy"

"Talking? You mean flirting!"

"So, are you jealous or something?" Brittany shot at her. Was Santana jealous? When she saw Brittany talking to that guy she got instantly angry. No, it must be because they are supposed to be dating.

"No I'm not fucking jealous! You're supposed to be my girlfriend, you can't be flirting with other guys, that's not how it works," Santana lowered her voice, "If you can't keep your side of the contract I won't keep mine."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Brittany said although she didn't sound very sorry.

"Doesn't matter, just do your job right and we won't have any problems, now come on," Santana snatched up Brittany's hand and unlocked the door. They walked out together Santana's whole body changed immediately. Her irritated expression changed to happy and affectionate, she smiled at Brittany lovingly. Instead of exasperated stomping she glided across the floor.

After another hour of talking to people Lawrence told them they could leave. They went back outside and got back into the limo.

"What did you think of the movie?" Brittany asked.

"It was pretty good, the singing was amazing"

"Mm I really liked when the Treblemakers sang 'Right Round'"

"Yeah that was good, my favourite was when they did the Riff Off"

"Oh that was great too…" Brittany stopped talking for a minute, "You know I'm sorry for flirting with that guy"

"You should be, that could have blown our cover," Santana didn't sound extremely annoyed but some was there, Brittany ignored it anyway.

"Yeah, I only did it cause you were rude"

"I wasn't rude"

"You kind of were, when I asked if you could have gotten me so champagne you said nope, you could have said it nicer"

"Sorry then," Santana said reluctantly.

"I think we should just try and stop annoying each other"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I know I annoy you just cause it's fun and you do the same to me. I think if we stop that we could get along a bit better"

"But its so much fun," Santana pouted.

"It was just a suggestion," Brittany shrugged.

"Okay"

"Okay we'll stop annoying each other or okay you agree it's a suggestion?"

"Okay we'll stop annoying each other," Santana clarified.

"So starting now?"

"Sounds good"

"You know this is going to be super hard," Brittany sighed.

"Very hard," Santana agreed nodding.

The limo pulled up at Brittany's house first. Brittany shuffled along the chairs to the door.

"I'll see you later," Brittany said to Santana.

"Bye," Brittany seemed to hesitate for a second before she leaned over and kissed Santana gently on the cheek.

"Bye," she said and then she was gone. Santana touched her cheek. Brittany just kissed her. Santana still thought that Brittany hated her, they may have agreed to act nicer to each other but that didn't mean her feelings changed. What was happening?

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! :) Hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey all, here's the next chapter, thanks for all your amazing reviews I tried to PM everyone so sorry if I missed someone out. I include a lot of music and movies that I love, hope you like them too. Please read and enjoy :)**

Santana was out running when she got the call from Brittany. She picked it up and was met by the blonde's bubbly voice.

"Hi Santana, do you want to come over and hang out?" Brittany asked.

"Just us two?" Santana asked as she stopped running.

"Yeah, I thought cause now that we aren't annoying each other we could just hang out and get to know each other, you know?"

"Hmm, yeah okay, what time?"

"In an hour?"

"That's good for me, text me your address and I'll be there"

"Cool, also bring your swim suit"

"Okay see you in an hour," Santana hung up and then started to run again.

After another twenty minutes she had reached her house. She went straight into the shower to rinse off all the sweat and cool down from the jog. After she slipped on some denim shorts a tank top a loose shirt over the top with her black bikini underneath. She grabbed her keys and sunglasses as she headed out the door. Pulling out her phone she saw the text with Brittany's address.

As it turned out Brittany only lived about ten minutes away from Santana so she was soon pulling up Brittany's drive way. Brittany's house was amazingly beautiful. It wasn't overly huge like she expected. It was a light beige colour and from what she could tell there were two floors. Her drive way was long and there was a lot of parking space outside as well as three garages. It made Santana wonder how many cars Brittany had.

Santana jumped out her car and walked up the steps to the door. Before she even had the chance to knock the door swung open revealing Brittany. Brittany was dressed in black shorts and a see through white top showing her black, cream and gold striped bikini underneath.

"Hey Santana, come on in," Santana walked in and took in Brittany's house. It was very spacious but cosy at the same time. The front door went straight into a huge room that had the living room, the kitchen and the dining room in the same space as well as the stairs that led upstairs. There were pictures everywhere as well as a dog bed by the TV in the living room section of the room. All of the chairs and sofas in the living room and kitchen were different but they went so well together. It gave the place a unique feel but Santana really liked it.

"Nice place you got here," Santana complimented.

"Thanks"

"Did you decorate yourself?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason, you did a good job," just then a light brown dog came bounding into the room a tennis ball in it's mouth.

"Who's this?" Santana asked crouching down and petting the animal. He rolled on hi back as Santana pet him, the ball dropped from his mouth.

"This is Seven, he's a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever"

"He's adorable"

"Yeah he's my bud, I love him"

"How long have you had him?"

"About a year"

"Lucky, I always wanted a dog when I was younger"

"You could get one now," Brittany suggested.

"I don't really have the time at the moment"

"I get that sometimes, my neighbour has to walk him for me sometimes otherwise he might tear up the house"

"Why would you get a dog that's destructive?"

"Have you seen his little face," Brittany cooed, "Besides I trained him well and he's so friendly he hasn't done anything like that yet but I'm not taking chances. Do you want to go outside and swim?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure," Santana said standing up. Seven whined a bit so Brittany threw the ball for him, he immediately jumped up and chased after it.

"This way," Brittany led Santana outside through a set of sliding double doors. It led to a huge patio made of slate with a pool in the middle, there were three white sunbeds lined up as well as a Jacuzzi, then there were steps that led down to a huge garden that was kept to perfection.

"Wow," Santana uttered.

"Do you want a drink?" Brittany asked as she got a coke out of a white cooler set beside the sunbeds.

"No I'm okay thanks," Santana was surprised at how easy it was to be nice to Brittany she did even feel like annoying her.

Santana started to pull off her shirt and shorts. She noticed Brittany staring she couldn't help but tease. Santana walked over to Brittany swinging her hips.

"Like what you see?" she husked.

"Umm… n-no," Brittany stuttered.

"Sure Britt," the nickname slipped out, "I don't care if you stare, I know I'm hot"

"We're nicknaming each other now are we?" Brittany asked in attempt to change the conversation.

"I guess so," Santana shrugged. Brittany lifted her shirt over her head, her abs rippled as she pulled the shirt off. Santana's eyes dropped to her stomach and couldn't seem to look away. Brittany pulled off her shorts as well before noticing Santana's stare.

"Look who's staring how," Brittany smirked.

"I wasn't staring," a blush crept up Santana's neck, "There was… a bug"

"Sure there was. I don't care if you stare, I know I'm hot," Brittany mimicked Santana's earlier words.

"Shut up," Santana playfully shoved Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany took off running, she launched herself in the air and spun in the air performing a perfect backflip as she splashed into the water.

"Show off!" Santana shouted at her as she came up for air.

"Not really, I'm a dancer it's what I do," she said floating on her back, "You coming in?"

"Yeah in a second," Santana walked over to the edge of the pool and dangled her legs in the clear blue water.

"Ah fuck that's cold!" Santana shrieked, "How do you just jump in like that?"

"You get used to it"

"Why don't you heat your pool?" Santana asked.

"Cause I don't mind it being cold," Brittany responded simply, "You getting in?"

"I don't think so," Santana shook her head. Brittany had a mischievous look on her face but before Santana could get her legs out the water Brittany had lunged forwards and grasped her ankles in a tight grip.

"Brittany! Don't!" Santana cried with laughter. Then she was being pulled by the legs into the icy water.

"Shit!" Santana gasped as she came up for air. Brittany was crying with laughter her hands clutching her toned stomach.

"Oh my god your face!" she laughed.

"You are so dead!" Santana pounced on Brittany dunking her head under the water. The fight was on.

* * *

They lied with their backs on the warm slate and legs hanging into the pool breathing heavily after their water fight.

"I won," Santana said between breaths.

"No way, I won," Brittany argued.

"A tie?"

"Deal"

They lied like that for a few minutes while they caught their breath.

"You know, you're not that bad Pierce," Santana said breaking their first comfortable silence.

"You too Lopez," Brittany said smiling, "So does this make us friends?"

"I think we can be friends, yeah"

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You can't hate me anymore," Brittany said with a smile.

"I never hated you," Brittany raised an eyebrow, "…Okay I hated you but I don't anymore, now I tolerate you," Santana teased.

"That's fine with me cause I still hate you"

"Thanks Britt, that's real nice of you"

"I know I'm amazing," Brittany winked, "So you nicknamed me, do I get to nick name you?"

"Sure go for it"

"Do you want to go in for some lunch Donkey Poop?" Brittany asked innocently as she stood up.

"Okay you're not calling me that!" Santana laughed.

"Aw poo… Oh what about Poo Bear, you know from Winnie The Pooh?"

"I don't think so," Santana chuckled standing up as well. The walked back into the house and to the kitchen, not bothering to put their clothes back on.

"Why not, it's cute"

"Because he's a fat bear, no thanks"

"Piglet?"

"No"

"Eeore?"

"Why are you obsessed with Winnie the Pooh characters?"

"It's my favourite children's book"

"Oh and no Eeore"

"Then what!"

"How about then next one you choose I'll have unless I absolutely hate it deal?"

"Fine. Umm how about…Roo!"

"Really Britt? Another Winnie the Pooh character?" Santana cringed.

"Please!" Brittany begged.

"You know what, fine, you can call me Roo," Santana gave in.

"Yes!" Brittany shouted high-fiving herself.

"Oh my god, you're such a dork," Santana laughed.

"Whatever, I rock it"

Brittany and Santana made sandwiches with whatever they could find in Brittany's refrigerator. They took their food back outside and ate in the sun. After eating they went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess they had made.

"This was fun Britt," Santana said as she dressed herself.

"Oh are you leaving?" Brittany asked disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well I don't have to if you want me to stay, I just didn't want to overstay my welcome"

"Don't be silly, of course you can stay. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked.

"A movie sounds good," They went to the living room and Santana took a seat on the dark moss green sofa, Brittany had a huge cupboard with every possible film imaginable, she went up to it and opened it examining them.

"What do you want to watch? Comedy, Action, Horror?"

"You organise them my genre?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot of movies," Brittany pointed out the obvious.

"I can see that"

"So what should we watch, your choice"

"Oh big decision… um how about… lets go with a classic and a old favourite of mine, do you have Land of The Lost?" Santana asked.

"Of course, as you said it's a classic," Brittany pulled out the DVD and popped it in the DVD player. She took a seat on the sofa at the other end from Santana before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

Through the movie they laughed at the same things although Brittany's was louder and bubbly and Santana's was more quiet and more like a chuckle. At some point during the film Brittany shifted position so her legs were dangling over the arm of the sofa and her head was in Santana's lap. Santana had been surprised by the action but she didn't say anything about it, she just rested her arm awkwardly at her side.

* * *

The credits rolled across the screen.

"Don't you love the par- oh shit" Santana stopped speaking when she realised Brittany had fallen asleep on her lap. Carefully she lifted Brittany's head and stood up, she placed her head back on the sofa. 'Okay, what should I do now?' she thought.

Brittany was lying in a funny position so Santana tried to shuffle her about so she was in a better position but her efforts did nothing if anything it made it worse. Her conscious spoke up then, she couldn't leave Brittany like this, she would have to bring her to her room.

Santana slipped one arm under Brittany's knees and the other under her shoulders. She carefully lifted up the taller girl into her arms; Brittany's head fell against her chest. Santana headed upstairs figuring that was where Brittany's room was.

Half way up the stairs Brittany started to get heavier but still light enough to carry. As she reached the top of the wooden stairs her chest was heaving from the strain of carrying dead weight. Santana was met by a long corridor with about four doors on either side, all of them were closed. 'I really should have looked for Brittany's room first,' Santana thought grudgingly.

Santana went along each door opening them and peering inside. She had just looked inside the seventh door but came up with another guest room. 'Just my luck, it's the last fucking door,' Santana was now practically sweating from carrying Brittany for such a long amount of time. She hauled Brittany over to the king sized bed and carefully placed her down on it.

Brittany's room was light because of the huge windows that covered on of the walls that looked over the garden and pool. One wall was coloured a moss green like her sofa downstairs and the others were off white. Her huge bed was against the wall opposite the door, the left side of the bed facing the window. All of the furniture was made of a dark wood and there were pictures of family and friends scattering the walls.

Santana stretched her back, which had tightened up 5 minutes ago. She searched for a scrap piece of paper and wrote Brittany a quick note.

_Britt,_

_Thanks for today; I had such an amazing time. You fell asleep during the movie so I brought you up to your room; I hope that's okay. See you later._

_-Santana_

She placed the note by Brittany's head so she would see it when she woke up. Then she went back downstairs grabbed her belongings and walked out to her car.

Santana couldn't remember having such a relaxing day minus the whole carting Brittany around her house part. Now that Santana had actually gotten to know Brittany without acting making everything confusing she found that she actually really liked spending time with her. If only she knew if Brittany felt the same.

* * *

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, they adjusted to the bright light. As her eyes focused she noticed she was in her room. 'Where is Santana?' she thought. Her gaze fell on a piece of paper placed on the pillow. She picked it up her eyes scanned over the words. A smile formed on her lips as she realised Santana had carried her all the way up to her room just so she wouldn't get a bad back. The more she got the know Santana the more she like her. This could be the start of an amazing friendship.

**Did you like it? Was it awful or good? Please tell me! Also you've probably noticed I prefer to write in Santana's perspective, if you want Brittany's side more tell me and I can do that too. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, hope it's alright. By the way I made up the names of the movie. Please read and enjoy.**

**Sticky (Guest): **Thank you for reviewing. I used a dog instead of a cat because i wanted to make this story different from the others out there, Brittany still loves cats but she has a dog, thought I'd change it up a bit. :)

Quinn and Santana sat at Santana's kitchen table devouring the Chinese food they had ordered. Half way through the meal the doorbell rang, Santana went to answer it.

"Oh hey Britt," Santana greeted in surprise when she saw the blonde standing on her doorstep.

"Hi Roo," Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname Brittany had given her two weeks ago, Santana had kept complaining about it but Brittany didn't give in so eventually Santana had stopped caring, "You left your hoodie at my house the other day, I thought I'd drop it off." Brittany showed Santana the red hoodie.

"Oh thanks," Santana took the hoodie from Brittany's hand, "Me and Quinn are having Chinese, you can come and join us if you want?" Santana suggested.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was interrupting something," Brittany apologised.

"No it's fine, you coming in?" Santana opened the door wider.

"You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded," Santana said with a smile.

"Okay then, thanks," Brittany returned the smile and stepped into the house. Brittany always like coming to Santana's house she thought it had a warm feeling to it. They walked to towards the kitchen.

"S, who was at the door?" Quinn asked as they neared the kitchen.

"It was Brittany, she's having dinner with us," Santana told Quinn as they appeared.

"Oh hey Brittany, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks"

"Britt, here's a plate," Santana handed Brittany the white circular object.

Brittany took the plate and sat down at the table across from Quinn and put some rice and noodles on her plate, picking up a fork she dug in.

"I'm getting a beer, you guys want anything?" Santana asked after a minute, she stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I'll have one too please," Brittany said.

"Not for me thanks," Quinn shook her head. Santana popped the caps off the bottles before handing on to Brittany. Brittany muttered a thank you as she took a sip. Quinn looked back and forth between Brittany and Santana shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Santana asked noticing the action.

"It's just so weird"

"What's weird?" Brittany asked.

"That you guys are friends now"

"I don't think it's that weird," Brittany said, "It's actually kinda nice"

"Kinda nice, thanks Britt," Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know what I mean," Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder.

"See that's what I mean, before if Brittany even spoke to you would threaten to rip her hair out or something"

"It's in the past," Santana dismissed.

They finished their meal talking about up coming jobs and Quinn's new book that was supposed to come out soon. After they finished cleaning up Quinn left cause she had to meet up with her mother for obligatory 'family time' they had every month leaving Santana and Brittany to themselves.

They migrated towards the living room, flicking on the TV and watching whatever came on straight away, they weren't really paying attention to the TV though, they were more interested in just talking to each other.

"Do you think it's weird that we're friends now?" Brittany asked randomly.

"In a way I kind of do," Santana said.

"In what way?" Brittany asked not offended by Santana's words.

"It's just like we hated each other before right?" Brittany nodded, "Well we would have never been friends if it weren't for this whole fake dating thing, that's kind of strange don't you think?"

"I guess so, it's like fate or something brought us together"

"Mm, I have to ask, why did you hate me?" Santana asked curiously.

"The truth?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, "Because you hated me"

"Is that really the reason?"

"Part of it, you were so mean to everyone and so smug when you got that part. That first time I met you, you seemed like you hated everyone, no one else spoke up so I did, I have a lot of other friends so I didn't really mind if you didn't like me…" Brittany trailed off.

"I remember that day," Santana said after a while of silence.

"You did just get the part of Vanessa in Phantoms!"

"Yeah…" Santana suddenly when quiet, Brittany couldn't figure out what she had said wrong.

"Sorry, did I offend you or something?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't it's fine," Santana smiled but it was weak and forced.

"I know we just became friends recently but you can tell me what's wrong if you want to," No one said anything for a long time, Brittany feared she had done something really wrong. The only sound was the TV but even then Brittany barely heard it, she was just focused on Santana.

"I- my abuelo died that day," Santana's voice cracked at the end.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Brittany said quickly, she grasped Santana's hand in hers rubbing her thumb over it soothingly.

"It's fine, really, it was four years ago"

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything"

"You didn't know it's fine. Anyway, I found out that he passed away right before we got told who got the part. I didn't want to cry in front of the directors and producers that would have been unprofessional. So what you saw was me trying not to burst into tears, my acting wasn't spot on in that moment," Santana ended with a dry laugh comply void of happiness.

"I-I'm so sorry"

"You don't have to keep apologising, really, it's fine now."

"I still feel bad," Brittany pouted.

"Can we just change the subject now?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"So where do you want to go for our next date?" Santana inquired.

"I have the best idea!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Brittany sang.

"Oh come on Britt, there's no fun in that!"

"Surprises are the most fun ever! They're like Christmas presents but not on Christmas," Brittany said matter of factly.

"Fine," Santana sighed, "When are we going?"

"Next week sound good?"

"I guess…"

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me to a fucking aquarium," Santana said as they sat in Brittany's car parked out side the NY Aquarium.

"What's wrong with aquariums?" Brittany asked.

"A lot of things!"

"Name three"

"Fine, one, there are fish. Two, I haven't been to one since I was like 6 and three, people will notice us."

"Okay firstly, fish are awesome and if you haven't been to an aquarium since you were six how do you know you don't like them?"

"That doesn't matter besides what about the last point?" Santana asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… I forgot about that…"

"How could you forget that you're famous?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, it's not that important to me. Sure I love my fans to death but I just love dancing and acting and I get to do it so I'm happy."

"You don't realise how much of a cliché you just sounded," Santana laughed. Brittany laughed with her.

"Well it's true, plus it really doesn't matter if people notice us, that's what you wanted right?"

"I meant like paparazzi so people don't get suspicious"

"People won't get suspicious, not all celebrity couples go out all the time, people will get suspicious if we keep going out all the time. By the way you're also sounding like a really big diva, I guess it's true what they say about you," Brittany teased.

"What do they say about me?"

"That you're hard to work with," Brittany giggled.

"Hey! I'm perfectly easy to work with, it's just the other people who are difficult to work with"

"Sure that's it," Brittany nodded.

"Shut up, are we going to look at slimy fish or what?"

"Yay lets go!" Brittany jumped out the car excitedly and as soon as Santana was out as well she grabbed her hand and dragged Santana towards the entrance. They got their entry tickets and headed to Glover's Reef to look at the stingrays.

They stood staring down at the dark brown stingrays their hands still linked. It had become habit for them now that any time they were in public they would hold hands.

"You know you can touch their backs," Brittany told Santana.

"That's cool, you should touch it"

"No way, what if it stings me!"

"But you just said you can touch them!" Santana laughed at Brittany's reaction.

"I know but that doesn't mean I want to"

"Come on touch it!" Santana pulled Brittany's hand down near the water.

"Ahh! Santana don't!" She shrieked with laughter.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. Some people are giving us weird looks anyway," Brittany looked around and mouthed 'sorry' to an old lady with a camera who was scowling their way.

"Where to now madam?" Brittany asked with an English accent.

"That sucks," Santana laughed at Brittany's attempt.

"Oh be quiet, that was awesome," Brittany nudged Santana.

"Come on, let's go see the sharks"

They walked hand in hand to the shark tanks. A few people stared and took pictures but no one came up to them so they got there quickly. There were huge windows to look in and see the massive grey sharks. The room was dark so they could easily see into the water.

"Why did we have to come see these, they're scary," Brittany shuttered.

"We can go if you want?" Santana suggested.

"No it's fine, I have you to protect me," Brittany gripped Santana's hand tighter and sending her a wink. Santana glanced around the room; there was only one other man who was on the far right hand corner scribbling in a notebook. 'Was Brittany acting?' Santana wondered.

After fifteen minutes of staring at the huge sharks and Brittany trying to count their teeth they walked out of the shark tanks.

"Where to now?" Brittany asked.

"How about the Think Tank?" Santana proposed.

"Sure," Brittany nodded. The walk to the Think Tank was not as simple as the Shark Tanks. They got stopped three times by fans asking for pictures and autographs. Of course they were happy to meet their fans as always even though it was disrupting their date. It's not like it was a real date anyway.

As they took their first steps into the Think Tank Brittany let out a small gasp.

"Wow," she breathed. She looked down the glass tunnel and couldn't help but admire all of the colourful fish and coral. She glanced at Santana and saw here with a familiar expression.

"See, aquariums aren't that bad," Brittany said knocking their hips together lightly,

"They aren't with you," she responded softly still looking above her head as different sized and shaped fish raced through the water, Brittany's breath caught in her throat at Santana's words. When she finally thought of some words to say Santana was pulling her along the tunnel until they were standing in the middle.

"What's your favourite water animal?' Brittany asked.

"Sharks cause they're badass and no one messes with them, what's yours?"

"Dolphins, cause they make a really cute squeaky noise. You know dolphins are just gay sharks right," Brittany said in a serious voice.

Santana chuckled, "Only you would say that Britt," Brittany grinned as she heard Santana's laugh.

"What do think it's like to be a fish?" Santana asked randomly.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged, "I'd probably feel wet all the time"

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

Brittany just rolled her eyes, "Would you be a fish if you could?"

"If it was just for a day, otherwise definitely not," Santana shook her head.

"Why not? I think it would be fun, just swimming around all the time, not caring about anything"

"I guess, but I like my life right now, I wouldn't change a thing"

"Really? Not even our fake dating thing?" Brittany whispered so no one could listen in. Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany straight in the eyes.

"No, not even that," It was like there was a chord stopping them from looking away from each other but before Brittany could say anything again, she was being pulled along the tunnel again and out the other end.

Both deciding they've seen enough of the Aquarium that day headed towards the gift shop because Brittany had said 'you can't go to a Aquarium and not get something from the gift shop, it's like a sin against fish'.

Brittany wandered off to find a starfish key ring leaving Santana by herself. She spotted a light blue dolphin plush toy, which she thought Brittany would love. Santana saw Brittany still deciding on key rings so Santana quickly went to the till and bought the small stuffed animal and shoved it in her bag.

A few minutes later Brittany came bounding up to Santana, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go"

They walked back to the car and Brittany drove towards Santana's house. Brittany walked Santana to her door.

"Thanks for today Britt," Santana smiled.

"No problem, now say it with me. I love aquariums, they are my life!"

"I'm not saying that," Santana laughed.

"Please," Brittany begged.

"Nope," Brittany's pout deepened.

"Fine, I love Aquariums," Santana muttered.

"And…"

"They are my life," Santana said quietly.

"Yay!"

"I can't believe you just made me say that"

"Well it's true they are your life," Brittany joked, "I have to go now and walk Seven, we've been gone a long time"

"Oh okay," Santana said hiding her disappointment.

"I'll see you later!" Brittany said over her shoulder as she walked towards her car.

"Britt wait!" Santana called. Brittany stopped and turned around and questioning look on her face.

Reaching into her bag Santana pulled out the stuffed dolphin, "I umm… got you this," Santana said walking to Brittany and handing it to her, "You know to say thanks for today," she added quickly.

"Aw he's adorable, thanks San," Brittany smiled.

"Your welcome, drive safe," Santana said.

"Bye, see you soon!" Brittany shouted as she got in her car. Santana couldn't wait until she saw Brittany again and she had no idea why.

Brittany started her car and drove towards home. She looked down at the stuffed animal, which was sat in the seat next to her. Why did her stomach flutter and her smile widen when she thought about Santana giving it to her?

**So was this good or bad? What do you think about it, please tell me! And I'm all up for criticism :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

******Hey guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for your amazing reviews, hope y'all like this chapter. Please read and enjoy!**

Brittany rolled over still clinging to the stuffed dolphin that Santana had given her a week ago. She named him Rodney and had slept with him every night since he had been given to her. The light was shining in through the huge windows, which was what Brittany from her sleep. She got out of bed and hopped in the shower before throwing on some jean shorts, a tanks top and a loose light blue shirt over the top. She jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of Frosted Flakes for breakfast. Seven sat on his hind legs at Brittany's feet making a whimpering sound.

"Hey Sevy," Brittany cooed as she pet his head, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Seven wagged his tail; his tongue flopped out of his mouth.

"Come on lets get you some food," Brittany jumped off the stool she was sat on and snatched the food out of a cupboard pouring some into the bowl on the floor. Brittany then refilled Seven's water as he scoffed down his food.

"Come on, let's go on a walk," Brittany spoke as she latched the leash onto Seven's red collar. Seven wagged his tail eagerly jumping up and down slightly.

Brittany and Seven headed out on their regular route to the park. Brittany had been walking for about 15 minutes when she saw her. Santana was talking to a tall brunette who was holding small dog on a leash. They were laughing at something and Brittany instantly felt something boiling up inside her. Why was she feeling like this? Santana wasn't even really hers anyway, she had no right to feel…annoyed…jealous? No definitely not jealous, she couldn't be feeling jealous; she didn't even like Santana in that way, did she?

Seven barked loudly at a squirrel running up a tree.

"Shh!" Brittany hissed but it didn't work at all, Seven barked again even louder this time. Brittany dragged Seven in the opposite direction while he was still barking noisily. Brittany cringed as she saw Santana look in her direction.

"Brittany?" Santana called but Brittany ignored her, hoping she could get away with the 'I didn't hear you' excuse. She heard Santana call her name again. Brittany deciding she couldn't ignore Santana twice.

"Oh Santana, hi," Brittany smiled awkwardly.

"Brittany," Santana hugged Brittany tightly before letting go, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just walking Seven"

"Hey boy, how's my favourite dog today?" Santana cooed as she patted his side. Seven made a throaty growl in contentment. Santana's 'friend' finally caught up with them.

"Thanks for running away from me Sanny," the brunette giggled.

"Sorry Kate," Santana smiled apologetically, "This is my girlfriend Brittany," Santana said wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist. Brittany started to feel less angry…annoyed… whatever, instantly.

"Hi Brittany, it's nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan," Kate said holding out her hand. Brittany shook it, gripping her Kate's hand tighter than she probably should have, "And this is Peco," Kate gestured to tiny white and brown rat…err… dog. 'Wow, even the dog has is annoying,' Brittany thought as it yapped irritatingly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to Kate," Brittany forced a smile, "Well I have to get home and…feed Seven," Brittany excused. Seven tilted his head as if to say 'you already did that idiot'.

"Oh okay, by Britt, I'll see you later," Santana said not hiding her disappointment.

"Sure, bye San, Kate," Brittany ground out Kate's name. Santana stared at Brittany as she walked away, Brittany wasn't acting like normal, she wondered what was wrong.

Brittany all but ran home as soon as she was out of the park and out of Santana and Kate's sight. She ran up the steps and through the door slamming it behind her. Seven was looking up at her excitedly from their run.

"You know this is all your fault," she scowled at the animal, he just ran around in a circle chasing his tail.

"Don't play cute with me, if you didn't bark Santana wouldn't have seen me and I could have avoided that whole awkward situation!" Seven barked then pawed Brittany's leg while whimpering.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute," Brittany said sliding her back down the door until she was sat on the floor; Seven instantly came up and licked Brittany's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Brittany laughed.

Brittany swore she almost peed herself when the door suddenly knocked loudly. She held a hand to her chest as if that would make it stop beating incredibly fast. Brittany stood up, still clutching her chest. She opened the door and was surprised to find Santana on the other side.

"Santana?" Brittany asked confused.

"Hey B, I just came to check that you were okay, you seemed off at the park earlier." Santana said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, it's just…I thought we weren't supposed to be seeing other people"

Santana had a blank look on her face before doubling over in laughter. She was clutching her stomach and Brittany thought she saw some tears.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked. Santana stepped inside and closed the door behind her still chuckling to herself.

"Aw B, you're so cute!" Santana said squeezing Brittany's cheek. Brittany swatted her hand away frowning.

"Kate isn't my girlfriend, she's my cousin," Santana explained.

"Your cousin?"

Santana nodded, "She's visiting from LA and was staying with me for the night," Brittany felt a blush appear oh her face.

"Oh"

"Were you jealous?" Brittany swore she heard hope in Santana's voice but brushed it off.

"No I wasn't jealous, I was just wondering"

"Okay B," Santana sang.

"I'm not jealous!" Brittany cried.

"Wow," Santana said holding her hands out in defence, "I was just teasing Britt"

"I knew that, sorry, I've just…had a tough day," Brittany lied.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

"Okay well if you want to talk about it"

"No it doesn't matter," Brittany shook her head, she wasn't even sure what was wrong herself.

"I have to go drop Kate off at the airport, do you want to come over later, we could go see a movie or something"

"Can we just stay in?" Brittany asked, not really feeling up to going out.

"Whatever you want, I'll see you at 6?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, see you then"

* * *

Brittany spent the rest of her day dancing in her studio, which she had built in her basement. Soon she was walking up Santana's drive dressed in grey trackies and a t-shirt. Shortly after knocking on the door it swung open. Santana seemed to look over her shoulder quickly before leaning in and kissing Brittany softly on the lips. Brittany didn't have a chance to say anything or respond to the kiss because then Santana's lips left hers and she was being pulled inside.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked still in a slight state of shock.

"There was photographers behind you in a black van, thought I'd give them a show"

"You realise you just broke the contract, right?" Brittany teased.

"Sorry for not telling you," Santa rolled her eyes. That was when Brittany noticed Santana was wearing thick black-rimmed glasses.

"Nice glasses," Brittany grinned.

"What?" Santana touched her face and blushed, "Oh, I'll just go put on some contacts," she said as she started to walk away. Brittany held out a hand to stop her.

"No don't, you look cute"

"Thanks," Santana blushed deeper. Brittany followed Santana into the kitchen where there was a bunch of cooking supplies set out.

"Instead of movies, it thought we could make pizza cause I was craving some this morning and we watched movies the other day," Santana said.

"Sounds fun, I've never made pizza before"

"Never?"

"I'm not exactly the best in the kitchen," Brittany said bashfully.

"How bad?" Santana asked curiously.

"I burnt soup once," Santana laughed as she imagine Brittany burning her food.

"Aw that okay, I'll show you what to do, but don't burn down my house," Santana teased.

"I can't make any promises," Brittany laughed.

"I never knew you wore glasses," Brittany said as they started weighing out the ingredients.

"I look so ugly in them so I usually wear contacts but glasses are more comfortable so I like to wear them around the house," Santana said.

"You look far from ugly, like a sexy librarian," Brittany joked.

"Gee thanks Britt, I've always wanted to look like a librarian," Santana said sarcastically.

"A _sexy _librarian," Brittany emphasised.

"Like that's better," they mixed the flour and yeast together then added the water and oil.

"It is actually, you could be an old decrepit librarian"

"You are full of compliments aren't you?"

"Yep," Brittany smiled. Santana flicked a handful of flour in Brittany's face, Brittany gasped in shock.

"You didn't," she growled.

"I think I did," Santana laughed.

"You know what they say right?"

"What?"

"Pay back's a bitch," Brittany grabbed two eggs and smashed them over Santana's head smearing the yolk into her hair.

"Fuck! Brittany!" Santana screeched.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"I think you look adorable, egg really brings out your complexion," Brittany snickered.

"You know what, fuck you Brittany!"

"You wish," Brittany replied instantly.

"You're just so…"

"I know I'm dreamy," instead of responding to Brittany Santana just grabbed another handful of flour blowing it in Brittany's face. Brittany wiped her eyes.

"You look like a clown," Santana snorted, "Wait one sec," she grabbed the tomato puree. Brittany tried to dodge Santana's hand but failed. Santana smeared a blob onto Brittany's nose," That's better."

Brittany grabbed all the ingredients she could and shoved them down Santana's top.

"Ugh! It's going in my pants!" Santana screamed.

"You started this," Brittany pointed out as she dipped her hand in the tomato puree.

"Okay! I give up!"

"I am the champion!" Brittany sang loudly as she pranced around the kitchen.

"You're such a dork"

"Maybe, but I don't have cheese, egg, flour and tomato puree in my shirt right now and you do"

"Whatever," Santana smacked Brittany's arm jokingly.

"Are we going to make this pizza or what?" Brittany asked, "I'm kinda hungry now, all this winning made me starving!"

"You're such a sore winner," Santana teased, "And yes we are but you," Santana pointed a finger at Brittany's chest, "Have to help me clean my kitchen after.

They spent the next two hours finishing their pizzas and cleaning the kitchen.

"I feel so disgusting," Santana whined, "The egg is drying in my hair," she pouted.

"You put so much flour in my hair!" Brittany complained as she felt her head.

"I'm gonna go in the shower, you can go in one of the spare rooms, there should be shampoo and towels in there"

"Thanks San," Brittany was led into a spare room that to anyone else would look like the master bedroom.

"After you shower we can throw our clothes in the washing machine and you can borrow some clothes," Santana said before she left to go to her own room.

Brittany stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It took a good 15 minutes just to get all the flour out of her hair and then she stood in the shower for another ten minutes just because it was warm. Brittany stepped out the shower and wrapped a huge soft white towel around her body. Just then Brittany realised that she had no clothes to change into. She stood in the bathroom trying to decide what to do, in the end she just walked out the bathroom in search of Santana's bedroom. As she walked up to the door she heard the shower turn off. Brittany heard Santana singing softly to herself. Even though Brittany had heard Santana's voice before she thought that Santana's voice now sounded even better than the track she had heard.

Brittany knocked lightly on the door, "One second!" Santana shouted through the door, "You can come in now Britt!" Brittany pushed open the door expecting to see Santana dressed but was shocked to see Santana just standing in matching red bra and underwear.

"Oh sorry," Brittany said covering her eyes.

"It's fine, it's just like I'm wearing a bikini," Santana shrugged. Brittany's eyes wandered down Santana's slender frame, realising what she was doing Brittany quickly looked away, thankfully Santana was busy brushing her hair so didn't notice Brittany's leering.

"Here I have some clothes you can wear," Santana handed Brittany some trackies and a shirt.

"Thanks"

"You can go into my bathroom and change if you want," Santana suggested. Brittany did as Santana said and was soon emerging from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

They drifted towards the living room; Santana turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until she found the movie The Proposal.

"You realise how long it took me to get all that shit out of my hair," Santana poked Brittany in the side.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm actually not that sorry," Brittany stuck her tongue out.

"You'll pay for that Pierce," Santana dug her fingers into Brittany's sides and Brittany let out a choked laugh her knees curled into her chest.

"Please stop!" Brittany squeaked.

"Nope," Santana tickled Brittany's sides harder getting the blonde to laugh harder.

"You're g-gonna make me pee!" Brittany cried.

"That's not gonna work on me," Brittany swung her arm out trying to stop Santana's assault but misaimed and punched her square in the jaw.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Brittany apologised.

"It's fine, I guess I deserved it," Santana chuckled as she touched her jaw cautiously.

"Here let me see," Brittany carefully ran her fingers over Santana's cheek but when she saw Santana wince she stopped.

"I'll get you some ice," Brittany rushed off to the kitchen coming back a second later with a plastic bag filled with ice and a cloth. Wrapping the ice in the cloth she pressed it to Santana's face.

"There," Brittany breathed. Suddenly it felt like all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out.

"Thanks," then they were leaning towards each other. There faces were inches apart when Santana realised what was happening, she cleared her throat, getting rid of the spell that seemed to have cast over them. The jerked back from each other.

"So umm… do you like this movie?" Santana asked turning to the screen.

"Yeah, Kevin is such a cute dog," Brittany replied awkwardly as she saw the white fluff ball of a dog waddle into view.

Brittany pressed her palms to her eyes and lied back on the sofa, "Ugh, I'm sorry about before, I don't know what happened"

"Me too, lets just forget about it okay?" Santana suggested.

"Yeah lets do that," Brittany looked at the TV again, trying to focus on the movie and not the incredibly tense moment that they were in. Brittany felt Santana shifting on the sofa and then Santana was lying next to her, their bodies stretched out over the sofa together.

"Is this okay?" Santana asked, her arm snaked over Brittany's stomach.

"Yeah," Brittany breathed.

At some point during the movie they must have drifted off to sleep because suddenly Brittany jerked awake. She looked around her confused for a second where she was then she felt Santana grumbling in her sleep and curl into her side tighter. Brittany's heart fluttered at the movement and she couldn't stop the goofy grin that appeared on her face. Brittany tried to get out of Santana's grasp with out waking her but failed. Santana's eyes flickered open.

"Brittany?" she muttered.

"I have to go now San it's really late," Brittany whispered to her standing up.

"Oh okay," Santana sat up.

"I'll see you later," Brittany told her as she was leaving.

"Britt wait," Santana stopped her, "Your hair is a mess," Santana stood up and tried to fix Brittany's matted blonde hair.

"It's fine, I can just have another shower when I get home," Brittany said when Santana gave up on the impossible task.

"Bye Britt," Santana said as Brittany headed towards the front door.

"See ya Roo"

Santana felt colder as soon as the front door shut. She had been feeling this tugging in her chest for the past week and couldn't figure out what it was.

**Review please! Do you guys want the first real Brittana kiss sooner or later? Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**From your reviews it looks like the Brittana kiss will be soon probably in the next 2-3 chapters. **

**r e l (Guest):**Just like to say thank you for reviewing for all my stories :)

**Thank you so much to anyone else who reviewed, I read them all and I love them, they make my day and I appreciate them so much :)**

**Two days later:**

Santana was woken by her phone buzzing loudly by her head. She groggily reached out searching for her glasses and slipped them on. After her eyes adjusted to being awake she snatched up her phone to see what idiot decided to text her and wake her up. She rolled her eyes when she saw a message from Quinn.

_From Quinn: I'm coming over bitch, get you're lazy ass out of bed_

Instead of texting back Santana threw the covers off her and shuffled to the bathroom where she jumped in the shower hoping to wake herself up. Quinn was probably going to be there in ten minutes anyway, she'd better get up or have Quinn banging on the door for ages until Santana opened it.

Once she finished her shower she changed into some dark jeans, a t-shirt and her old Cheerio's hoodie before putting in her contacts. Quinn always made fun of Santana for her geeky looking glasses so she never wore them around her unless she lost her contacts.

Santana pulled open the door after she heard it knock; she already knew it was Quinn.

"Hey bitch," Quinn said striding past Santana into her house.

"You know this is my house right," Santana said sarcastically.

"So? I come here like at lease three times a week, it's practically my second home"

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"I have to show you something," Quinn said giddily, she rummaged through her bag before pulling out a magazine.

"I thought you didn't read that shit"

"I don't my mom does," Quinn flicked through the pages until she found the one she wanted, "She showed me this," Santana snatched the magazine out of Quinn's hands.

The page showed two small pictures, one with Brittany coming into Santana's house and another of her coming out. The title read: 'We Know What They've Been Up Too'. Santana recognised Brittany's clothes from a couple days ago when they made pizza.

"You guys are totally having sex! I thought this was just for publicity!" Quinn said excitedly. Santana shoved the magazine in her chest.

"We aren't having sex you idiot," she rolled her eyes.

"Ha! These pictures don't say that, Brittany leaving you're house at 2 in the morning in different clothes than she came in and with messy 'I just had sex' hair, come on don't lie," Quinn grinned.

"You shouldn't believe this crap, that's not what happened at all"

"What happened then?"

"I invited Brittany over to make pizza and then we kinda ended up having a food fight so we both had showers and I lent Brittany clothes cause hers were ruined and then we watched a movie but we both fell asleep," Santana decided to leave out the part where they snuggled together, "Brittany's hair was messy cause she fell asleep with wet hair on a sofa and she left late cause of the falling asleep part," after Santana finished the story of her and Brittany's night Quinn had a slight pout on her face.

"Aww, I thought it was so much more interesting than that," Quinn said disappointedly.

"I never knew you were such a gossip and besides I don't even like Brittany like that"

"I'm not and from what I've seen of you two, I have a feeling Brittany likes you," Quinn smirked.

"Ha, no way! We're just friends"

"Friends that always hold hands and kiss"

"You know that's not real"

"But you wish it was," Quinn persisted.

"No I don't!" Santana thought over it for a second 'I don't like her like that, right?' she thought.

"Come on S, you're not that good of an actress," Quinn said shaking Santana out of her thoughts.

"I'm an amazing actress thank you very much and I seriously don't like her like that! We. Are. Just. Friends. So can we just drop this?"

"Fine, I'll drop it," Quinn held her hands up in defeat, "But I know Brittany likes you," Quinn whispered.

"I fucking heard that," Santana snapped.

"You were supposed too," Quinn sang.

"Look, I like Brittany as a friend, she likes me as a friend. That's that," Santana said sternly.

"Okay, I'll stop. I didn't just come around to tell you about the article anyway"

"What else do you have to tell me?" Santana asked with worry.

"I've planned a mini glee club reunion!" Quinn exclaimed happily.

"You what!"

"You heard me, isn't it great?"

"No, it's not"

"Come on, we haven't seen them in ages"

"There's a reason for that Quinn," Santana hissed.

"Don't over react, they all love you"

"Why would they? I was a bitch to them in High School"

"That was ages ago S, they've grown up, we've grown up. We're just going out to dinner and then coming back to my house to hang out a bit that's all"

"I don't want to go, they probably still hate me," Santana mumbled.

"I just told you they don't, Tina and Kurt asked about you. In a good way," Quinn added.

"I don't know…"

"Please!" Quinn begged.

"Fine but if they all still hate me I'm allowed to leave," Santana compromised.

"Okay, that's fine. You also have to bring Brittany," Quinn said.

"What why?" Santana asked confused.

"Kurt wants to meet her, plus don't you want you're friends to meet your girlfriend?"

"She's not really my girlfriend," Santana reminded.

"But you want her to be," Santana glared at Quinn, "Sorry," Quinn said quickly.

"Fine I'll bring Brittany"

"Great! Okay it's Thursday next week, we're just going out to Mario's so you don't have to dress up or anything"

"What time?"

"6:30"

"Okay, I'll call Brittany"

* * *

Santana drove up Brittany's drive to pick her up for the reunion. Santana wasn't really looking forward to it, she had to meet up with people she treated like crap for years and she also had to 'act' all night because Brittany was there, although it had become really easy over the past few weeks. Santana genuinely like Brittany now and the only thing they had to act was the holding hands and kissing and to be honest Santana actually liked both of those things but she'd never admit that to anyone, she has trouble admitting it to herself already.

Santana knocked on the door and a minute late it opened. Brittany was wearing black jeans and a pink shirt with a light scarf around her neck. 'She looks so adorable…no cute…no hot…nice. She looks nice,' Santana thought.

"Hey B, you ready to go?" Santana asked. Brittany beamed and nodded.

"Yep, lets go. By Sev!" She shouted into the house before shutting and locking the door behind her.

The whole drive to Mario's Brittany sneaked glances at Santana, Brittany thought she looked so amazing in her tight black skirt and deep purple top. She couldn't help but feel light inside whenever she caught Santana looking at her and she couldn't control these feelings no matter how much she wanted to.

They parked then walked towards the restaurant. They were about to go in but Brittany pulled Santana to a stop.

"I'm kinda nervous," Brittany said shyly.

"Don't be, they'll love you," Santana assured with a smiled.

"How do you know?"

"What's not to like, you're funny, nice and fun to be around," Santana told Brittany, Brittany's insides swelled at Santana's words, Brittany knew she wasn't acting then because there was no one else around to hear her, "Not to mention you're easy on the eyes," Santana winked.

"Thanks," Brittany blushed.

"It's the truth, you ready to go in now?"

"Yeah I think so," Brittany nodded. Santana reached down and locked their hands together.

"Good, lets go"

As we walked in Santana started to get nervous as well. Through high school Santana only dated boys so she was worried that they wouldn't like the fact that she was 'dating' a girl now. Santana saw most of the glee club, there was Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all around a long table and there were two seats free near one end. Kurt saw them first.

"Satan!" He squealed, he jumped out of his chair and gave Santana a hug, in high school he would have ever done that let alone made eye contact but that was in the past so she returned the hug.

"Looking good porcelain, as fashionable as ever I see," Santana smirked.

"It's good to see you to Santana, you'll have to tell me all about what you've been up too! And I see you've got a girlfriend now," he turned to Brittany and nudged me in the arm, "I always had a hunch that you swung my way," he winked. 'I send out gay vibes?' Santana wondered.

"Hi you must be Brittany, I'm Kurt Hummel," He said giving Brittany a hug.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," she smiled.

"And this is my fiancée Blaine Anderson," He gestured to Blaine. Everyone else went round introducing themselves after we sat down. Everyone was so different but very much the same at the same time. We've all matured a lot since high school but everyone was still themselves. Everyone loved Brittany and she got along with everyone, it was like she was meant to be friends with them.

Kurt was currently a fashion designer at Vogue and releasing a new line of clothing, Blaine was a music teacher at Dalton, Mercedes was working at a record label as a back up singer, Artie was a designer at Apple and was helping with the design of the iPhone 11, Sam was in the police force trying to be promoted to detective, Puck was a bartender and Rachel was working on off Broadway productions. After a while of catching up and Brittany getting to know everyone Puck spoke up.

"So Santana how come you never told us you were gay?" he asked.

"I don't like labels Puck," Santana said telling him what she had told Lawrence weeks ago.

"Ah that's good so when this thing ends maybe you and I could get to know each other again?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Some people never change. Santana didn't know how she ever got with him and she definitely wouldn't now.

"Gross Puckerman and my girlfriend's right here," Santana glared at him placing her hand on Brittany's, which was rested on the table.

"Sorry Lopez, I guess you're serious then"

"We are serious aren't we babe?" Santana said looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else," she said sweetly. Santana gave Brittany the 'I'm going to kiss you now' look and she gave a subtle nod before Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany lightly on the lips.

"Well I for one think that you two are a lovely couple and fully support both of you because as you know I am the daughter of to gay dads. And Puck you shouldn't be so rude to imply 'the deed' with Santana when her girlfriend is next to her let alone at all, you should be ashamed of your self," Rachel said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, thank you Hobbit," Rachel smiled at Santana.

"Okay, don't look at me like that it's kind of creepy," Santana told her making Rachel look away.

"Fine, sorry Lopez, Brittany," Puck mumbled.

"That's okay Puck but don't do it again, Santana's mine and I don't plan on giving her up," Brittany gave a what she would call a glare but Santana just thought she looked adorable… no stern.

After that there was no more arguments or disagreements and things got back to normal. Santana and Brittany shared a pizza taking turns feeding each other and by the end of the meal they were both stuffed along with the rest of the old glee club. Everyone split the bill paying for what they ordered; Santana paid for Brittany's even though Brittany tried to insist on paying. They all took the cars they came in and headed to Quinn's house.

* * *

Quinn's house was smaller than Santana's and Brittany's but still pretty big. Like Brittany's it had a pool and garden although the garden wasn't very big. The house itself had two floors and a basement; it was very old fashion looking but was inviting and had modern twists that blended well with the old furniture.

They were all sat outside sipping beers relaxing outside lounging on the huge outside L-shaped sofa Quinn had near her pool. Sam and Mercedes were talking to each other dangling their feet in the water and Santana was sat with Brittany's feet over her lap. Santana gently pushed Brittany's legs off her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, don't miss me too much," Santana winked. Santana quickly made her way into Quinn's house and easily found her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out drying her hands on her skirt. As she walked outside her gaze fixed on Artie, his eyes were firmly planted on Brittany's chest as she talked to Rachel not suspecting anything. Santana felt anger boiling up inside her.

"Wheels!" Santana shouted as she stormed over to him, everyone else stopped talking and turned to watch why Santana suddenly had an outburst, "Stop perving on my girl!"

"I wasn't-" Santana cut him off.

"Like fuck you weren't! Her eyes are on her face, not her chest you dick wipe!"

"I-I-"

"'I' what? You don't have an excuse for ogling my girlfriend!"

"Santana calm down," Quinn said.

"I'm not going to calm down," Santana yelled annoyed. Brittany stood up and grasped Santana's arm, Santana's anger immediately disappeared, she let out a long sigh.

"Calm down San," Brittany pleaded.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled, she pressed her face into Brittany's neck in embarrassment. Everyone's eyes widened in shock that Santana had just calmed down like that when they were expecting her to push Artie in the pool or something.

"Can we just go now Britt?" Santana grumbled against Brittany's neck.

"Okay, if you want too," she said gently.

"Thanks"

"Um…thanks Quinn for everything but me and San are gonna go now if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," Quinn said still in shock.

"It was nice to meet you all," Brittany smiled at them. There were murmurs of 'you too's' and 'hope to see you later's'. Santana said goodbye as well but didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Brittany led them out to Santana's car and they climbed in.

"I'm so sorry Britt," Santana said covering her face with her hands.

"Why are you sorry?" she gently held Santana's wrists and removed them from her face, "It was Artie who was staring"

"I know, but I just lost it and ruined the day," Santana whined, "and you were getting on with everyone and I knew you probably didn't want to leave just then"

"I don't mind, thank you for telling Artie off. I could see him staring but I didn't want to say anything"

"He was such a creeper," Santana chuckled.

"Well then my hero," Brittany leaned over the centre console and pressed her lips to Santana's cheek making Santana blush.

"No problem," Santana drove out the driveway then, the whole way to Brittany's house she was in trance, just because of Brittany's lips and no matter how hard she tried to pull herself out of it she couldn't and if she was really honest with herself she was perfectly happy just how she was.

** Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Any criticism is welcome!**

**Anyone else excited for episode 13 'Diva'? I heard that Santana and Brittany might get back together yay! And Santana sings ****3 ****songs! To bad it's ages away :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! This is a long one so read and enjoy!**

Brittany pulled up outside The Coffee House and shifted into park. She jumped out the car and jogged into the café because she was a few minutes late. She saw Santana sitting in the corner with two coffees set on the table, typing away at her phone.

"Hi San, sorry I'm late," Brittany excused.

Santana smiled when she saw Brittany standing next to her, she placed her phone in her pocket as Brittany took a seat, "Hi, that's fine you're only like three minutes late anyway. This is for you, Mocha extra cream extra marshmallows, right?"

"You know my coffee order?" Brittany asked taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Yeah…" Santana blushed looking down at her drink.

"It's really sweet and thoughtful of you Roo"

"You seriously have to stop calling me that," Santana grumbled.

"You love it," Brittany ignored Santana's hushed 'I really don't', "Anyway, I know your coffee order too"

"You do?" Santana asked surprised.

"Of course," Brittany nodded, "We've had coffee together so many times, I think it would be weird if I didn't know your order"

"What is it then?" Santana asked.

"Caffè macchiato extra milk," Brittany replied instantly.

"Damn you're good," Santana grinned.

"I know, I'm the best," Brittany laughed, "So what are you doing next weekend I was thinking we could go see that new movie, you know Avengers 3?" Brittany suggested.

"Sounds fun but I think Quinn's going to try and drag me to a birthday dinner," Santana said.

"It's Quinn's birthday?"

"Nope, mine May 19th," Santana said.

"How could you not tell me it was your birthday in 6 days!" Brittany exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't celebrate my birthday's anyway, Quinn usually tries to drag me out somewhere cause she says you can't not do something on your birthday," Santana shrugged.

"It's true, Quinn's right, there should be a law or something," Brittany nodded furiously.

"Birthdays just aren't a special day for me"

"But all birthday's should be celebrated, how come you don't like birthdays?" Brittany wondered.

"I don't not like birthday's just mine"

"Why?"

"It's not important," Santana said trying to mask her sadness but Brittany saw right through it. Brittany placed her hand over Santana's and squeezed reassuringly.

"You can tell me if you want to but you don't have too," Brittany said gently.

Santana sighed, "No it's okay, I can tell you. When I was in my senior year of high school I told my parents I wanted to be a singer and an actress, but they wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer. They didn't think that being a singer was a smart career choice, they told me I'd never make it in the business and that I wasn't talented enough. They wanted me to do something practical with my future but I didn't want that. I had been in glee club and it showed me how much I loved performing and singing and I knew that's what I wanted to do, I was sure I was good enough.

"So the day before my birthday I told them that's that what I wanted to do. I figured cause it was near my birthday they wouldn't get mad, boy was I wrong," Santana stated with a dry laugh, "My father told me I could follow my dream if I wanted to but he and my mom would have nothing to do with it and they would disown me if I decided to peruse that career. Being the stupid teen that I was, I didn't believe them. I told them that they could do whatever they wanted and I wouldn't care.

"The next day my mom and dad told me to pack my things and leave, they couldn't have a disgrace of a child living under their roof. They gave me two hours to pack as much as I could into my car and leave just like that. They didn't even say goodbye."

Brittany had been listening to the whole story with careful ears. She never realized that Santana had such a bad past and all she wanted to do was hug her and make all her pain go away.

"It wasn't one of my best days, I guess ever since then my birthday just brings back bad memories. Most birthdays I used to just be forced out to diner then I would drink all night and forget it the next day"

"That's so sad," Brittany breathed.

"Yeah well that's me"

"Where did you go?" Brittany asked.

"To Quinn's house, she let me say with her. Luckily it was the end of the year so I didn't stay there long, Mrs. Fabray was nice enough to let me stay there and then Coach Sue my cheerleading coach got me a full ride to NYU on a cheerleading scholarship"

"At least it turned out well for you, you're living your dream," Brittany said trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, it turned out okay in the end," Santana agreed.

"Maybe you and me could do something then? To get your mind off it," Brittany proposed, Brittany was desperate to make Santana feel better.

"I don't know…"

"Please San, we'll have so much fun!"

"Okay," Santana agreed reluctantly.

"Yes! I promise San, you won't regret it. Pinky promise," Brittany wrapped her pinky around Santana's.

"I didn't think that people still did those," Santana said.

"They do, they're really important cause you can't break a pinky promise," Brittany told her. Santana really hoped Brittany was right.

Santana slowly woke up trying to prolong her time in bed but when Brittany texted her at 9 telling her to get up and that she was coming in 40 minutes Santana got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Santana hadn't like her birthday for the past 7 years and she wasn't expecting it to change any time soon. She was now officially 25 and she didn't feel the need to celebrate the fact that she was a year older and closer to dying. The main reason she had agreed to Brittany celebrating her birthday with her was because she knew if she didn't Brittany would beg and pout until she caved and she thoughts she would just agree then and save all of the unnecessary grovelling.

After showering and getting dressed Santana saw she had a text from Quinn. She opened it.

_From Quinn: Happy birthday Satan! Still mad at you for ditching your birthday dinner, bitch. Have a great day, I'll drop your present by tomorrow :) xx_

Santana rolled her eyes at the text, it was so like Quinn to insult her and wish her a happy birthday in the same message. Santana never told anyone it was her birthday and she only ever got a present from Quinn and that's how she liked it. She didn't need more people to remind her of the day.

A few minutes later Santana heard Brittany knock on the door, even from the knock Santana could tell how excited Brittany was. Even before Santana could get the door fully open Santana felt a body colliding with hers in a massive hug.

"Happy birthday San!" Brittany squealed in Santana's ear.

"Nice to see you too Britt," Santana said in return.

"I got you some stuff," Brittany said enthusiastically. Santana looked behind Brittany and saw for the first time a massive bundle of multi coloured balloons and a wrapped gift that reached just above her waist.

"What's all that stuff?" Santana asked.

"Well these are balloons," Brittany said bringing everything inside, "And this is your present, duh," Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Before you say you don't like balloons, you have to cause it's your birthday and everyone should have balloons on their birthday"

"I wasn't going to say that," Santana said even though that is exactly what she had been thinking, "They're really nice thanks B"

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't been given your present yet," Brittany picked up the large gift and handed it to Santana, "Here, go on open it!" Brittany urged. Santana tore off the wrapping paper and was met by something she completely didn't expect. A huge Roo stuffed animal. Even though it was childish, Santana couldn't help but smile at it, it was such a Brittany thing to get her.

"I love it," Santana said truthfully as she hugged the toy to her chest.

"Well that's not all," Brittany took a small box out from her jeans pocket, "I got this for you as well, cause I know you can't take Roo with you everywhere."

Santana took the small green box and opened it, inside was a necklace, it had a silver chain and a silver 'S' in swirly writing it was beautiful.

"Brittany, you shouldn't have"

"Don't be silly, everyone should have a amazing present on their birthday"

"Thank you so much Brittany," Santana leaned over and hugged Brittany tight, "Put it on for me?" she asked.

"Of course," Brittany took the small box from Santana. Santana's breath caught in her throat as Brittany brushed away the hair from her neck delicately. Brittany lifted the chain over Santana's head and secured the tiny clasp.

"There all done," Brittany spoke softly it was almost a whisper. Santana cleared her throat making the tension disappear.

"Thanks," Santana said touching the necklace, it was her new favourite thing.

"Come on, we have lots to do today and we can't miss any of it!" Brittany said brightly.

"Where to first then?" Santana asked.

"Breakfast, lets go!"

Half an hour later they were sat in the Pancake House ordering their breakfast. Brittany ordering chocolate chip pancakes with fruit salad and Santana having blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon.

"Don't you just love pancakes?" Brittany asked as the waiter walked away.

"They're okay, I guess," Santana said.

"Okay? What are you talking about! Pancakes are like the happiest food in existence," Brittany said seriously.

"Okay Britt," Santana said with a smile.

"I'll prove to you how happy they are," Brittany called over the waiter and whispered something in his ear, it was to quiet for Santana to hear, no matter how hard she listened. The waiter left then after giving a nod showing her understood.

"What was that about?" Santana asked.

"You'll have to see…" Brittany said mysteriously.

"Come on B, I hate surprises," Santana whined.

"Don't act like a baby," Brittany scolded, "Oh! Our foods coming close your eyes!" Brittany ordered.

"I'm not going to-" Santana didn't finish her sentence because then Brittany's hands were covering her eyes making everything black.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Brittany told her.

"Um Britt, your hands are over my eyes," Santana pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Brittany giggled removing her hands. Santana's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. On her plate instead of the blueberry pancakes that she ordered was a huge stack of pancakes in different colours and there was a huge whipped cream smiley face on the top with a candle in the nose.

"Surprise!" Brittany squealed happily, Santana broke into a huge smile as well; she couldn't help it, not when Brittany was putting so much effort into her birthday.

"You're right B, they are the happiest food out there," Santana agreed.

"Yes!" Brittany did a little fist pump.

"Come on you dork, you have to help me with these cause I know I won't finish them," Santana laughed at Brittany's silliness.

They managed to finish Santana's huge stack of pancakes. Even though the pancakes looked kind of sickly because of the bright colours they actually tasted pretty good. Brittany even managed to eat all of her food before helping Santana finish off hers.

"How do you eat all that and stay so thin?" Santana wondered looking at Brittany's slim figure.

"It's all the dancing, I have a fast metabolism," Brittany explained.

"Lucky, I'll have to go on a ten mile run just to burn off half of what I just at," Santana said leaning back in her chair.

"You look great plus you shouldn't have to worry about what you eat on your birthday, it's kind of like Christmas"

"What ever you say Britt-Britt"

"Are you finished yet? We have lots of other stuff to do," Brittany said excitedly.

"Yep I'm done," Brittany called over the waiter and asked for the bill, it came a few minutes later.

"Here let me pay B," Santana said taking out her purse.

"Nope, I'm treating you," Brittany said.

"Please B, you're already putting so much effort into today, at least let me pay"

"No, I'm paying," Brittany insisted.

"But-"

"No," Brittany snatched Santana's purse out of her hand and slipped it into her bag, "You can have that later tonight," Brittany said firmly.

"Britt! That's like stealing!" Santana laughed.

"I don't care," Brittany shrugged, "And not really, cause I'm gonna give it back," Brittany took some money out of her purse and placed it on the table leaving a tip as well.

"Lets go," Brittany stood up and Santana followed.

"Where are we going now?" Santana asked.

"I thought we could just walk around Central Park, you know cause after eating all that food I thought it would be nice"

"That sounds perfect right now," Santana agreed.

The walk to Central Park didn't take very long and soon they were walking hand in hand through the park. Even though it was Santana's birthday didn't mean that they stopped pretending to be a couple.

"The first time I came to Central Park I got lost," Brittany said.

"Really?"

"Yep, I was 8 and I was with my mom. I saw a duck and I chased it but it flew away so I spent an hour looking for it, I didn't realise until later that I didn't know where my mom was. I sat down and cried until someone came and helped me"

"Aw that's so cute! I can just imagine a little Brittany chasing a duck," Santana cooed.

"Shut up," Brittany laughed, "So what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh," Brittany pouted.

"Don't do that," Santana warned.

"Please tell me Sanny?" Brittany begged.

"You're such a goof," Santana laughed at Brittany's pouting eyes, "Fine," Santana reluctantly gave in.

"Yay, what is it?"

"If I tell you mine then you have to tell me yours, deal?"

"Yes! Now say it"

"Okay, okay. In high school, we had to do presentations on different subjects and then present them in front of the class. Usually I'm pretty good at talking in front of people but I was really sick at the time and I threw up in front of everyone"

"That's not that bad," Brittany said.

"I threw up on the teacher, I think that's bad. And then for the rest of the week I was getting slushy facials and I never got those cause I was head cheerleader"

"What's a slushy facial?"

"It's when you have a slushy thrown at you, usually at your face," Santana clarified.

"Ouch that must hurt. Why did you have those?"

"Yeah it did, it felt like your being bitch slapped by an iceberg. I don't really know when they started but if you were a loser you got slushied if you were popular you slushied the losers"

"Santana that's mean"

"That's how it was," Santana shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna slushy you one day," Brittany said.

"Don't you dare, I've had enough of those"

"But I want to try, plus you're kind of a loser anyway," Brittany smirked.

"Hey I was very popular in high school"

"Yeah but it's not high school anymore is it?"

"Touché Britt," Santana laughed, "So what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I was 7 I found one of my cousins condoms and I wore it as a hat," Santana burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, I was teased with those pictures for years," Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry B," Santana said still giggling to herself.

"Ooo we're here!" Brittany exclaimed happily glad to have a distraction from her story.

"What exactly is here?" Santana asked.

"Look," Brittany pointed and then Santana saw it, there was a blanket spread out over the ground with a big box in the middle.

"What is it?" Santana asked as they sat down on the blanket next to each other. Brittany lifted the lid off the box revealing a circular cake covered in vanilla icing with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' written on top in red icing.

"Do like it?" Brittany asked.

"I love it B, it's perfect," Santana smiled.

"Everyone should have cake on their birthday," Brittany stated matter of factly.

"Did you make this yourself?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I made it last night"

Santana smiled widely at Brittany's thoughtfulness, "That is the nicest thing someone has ever made me," Santana said honestly.

Santana leaned over to peck Brittany's cheek in a thank you but Brittany turned her head just then to say something making Santana kiss her straight on the mouth. Santana pulled back instantly blushing furiously.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Britt, I meant to kiss your cheek but then you turned and I kissed your mouth and-"

"It's okay San, I don't mind," Brittany said, she could still feel Santana's lips on hers.

Two days ago Brittany realised something and she still couldn't figure out if it was a good or a bad thing. Brittany realised that she maybe just might have started to like Santana more than just a friend should and it was scaring the hell out of her. Not because Santana was a girl, Brittany has always been open to different people, she believed it was the person not the gender you fell in love with. It was the fact that it was Santana that she was freaking out constantly. A couple months ago Brittany hated Santana and vice versa, how could those feelings change so quickly so and so drastically? Not only that but Brittany was sure Santana didn't return those feelings at all, Santana didn't even like girls, she only said she didn't like labels cause she needed to tell people something when they asked why she was dating a girl.

But with every touch and fake kiss Brittany couldn't help but confirm her feelings more. That small mistake kiss just then made her stomach flutter and her heart pound in the best way possible.

"Sorry B, I didn't mean too," Santana said breaking Brittany out of her thoughts.

"It's fine, I just told you that, besides we've kissed a lot anyway"

"I know, but I didn't tell you and-"

"Seriously San, its okay."

"Thanks"

"So do you want some cake or is my masterpiece going to go to waste?" Brittany joked trying to relieve the awkwardness that had settled in the air.

"You know you're going to make me fat with all this food you're feeding me," Santana with faux seriousness and just like that they were back to normal all feelings of discomfort were gone.

"Oh I forgot plates and forks," Brittany frowned.

"Nice one B," Santana laughed.

"Oh well," Brittany dug her hand into the cake pulling out a chunk.

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed laughing loudly, "You're making a mess!" she shouted looking at Brittany's icing covered hands.

"Put your hands out," Brittany said.

"No way am I touching that!"

"Come on my hands are clean," Brittany said holding the cake out to Santana.

"I'm not taking that," Santana said scooting away from Brittany.

"Fine I'll just have to feed you then," Brittany tore of a small piece of chocolate cake holding it in front of Santana's mouth when Santana didn't open her mouth Brittany shoved it against her closed lips making the icing smear over her mouth and chin.

"Britt, what the fuck?" Santana shrieked as she wiped away the mess on her face.

"You have to eat it, it's birthday laws"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well I guess I can now considering you made me a mess anyway"

Santana dug her hands into the cake just like Brittany had and they spent another half an hour trying to eat as much of the delicious cake as they could not even caring that people were staring at them for being so childish. After all it was Santana's birthday they were allowed to do that today.

"I am so stuffed!" Santana groaned as she lied back on the blanket.

"Me too," Brittany huffed as she mirrored Santana's position.

"I don't think I can eat anything else for a year and I'm so messy and disgusting thanks to you!"

"I didn't force you to eat the cake"

"I'm sure you would have if I didn't"

"You're probably right"

"Come here," Santana shuffled over to Brittany and wiped her hands over Brittany's shirt, "You're my napkin"

"Hey!"

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if _someone _didn't forget the napkins and the plates and the forks"

"Fine then I'll just-" Brittany tried to wipe her hands of Santana but Santana rolled out of the way jumping to her feet.

"Nope you'll have to catch me!" Santana took off running in the direction of the Pancake House where Brittany's car was parked.

"Santana wait!" Brittany shouted. Santana turned around to see Brittany struggling with the blanket a huge box waddling after her and Santana couldn't help but smile goofily at the sight, Brittany was really something.

Later that night Santana and Brittany were sat on Brittany's sofa just relaxing and talking with each other. Santana was giggling because she had managed to get Brittany to show her a picture of the condom hat after she persuaded her by using the 'it's my birthday' pout and promising not to tell anyone. It was cute and disturbing and Santana loved it, she sneakily took a picture of it with her phone when Brittany wasn't looking. Just then the door knocked and Brittany jumped up to answer it leaving Santana to wonder who it was. Looking over to the door Santana was surprised to find Quinn standing there with a present in hand.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"I came to celebrate your birthday, idiot, or did you forget?" Quinn teased.

"Shut up bitch and give me my present," Quinn rolled her eyes and handed the present over to Santana, Santana ripped off the paper. Inside were 4 engraved shot glasses with the letter 'S' on them.

"I didn't know what to get you, then I remembered that you were complaining that some of your shot glasses got broken," Quinn said.

"Thanks Q," Santana smiled surprised that Quinn remembered that. She hugged Quinn for a second before pulling back.

"That was your yearly hug, I hope you liked it"

"It was amazing," Quinn said sarcastically, "Best part of my year"

"I knew it was, how come your fat ass is here anyway? I thought it was just me and you B?" Santana looked at Brittany.

"I know but everyone has to spend their birthday with family , it's another law. And I just thought that cause your parents can't be here, Quinn is your best friend so I figured she was like your family now right?" Brittany said. Santana's heart swelled at Brittany's words because even though Santana never said it she did consider Quinn as her only family now. Santana couldn't help but hug Brittany tightly then.

"This is the best birthday ever," and that was the truth.

**Hey thanks for reading this story, hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter or the one after that there might be a real kiss! You'll have to read and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, it's kind of short so i apolagise for that but i hope you guys still like it. Please read and enjoy!**

Santana took a sip of her water as she rested her elbows on Quinn's kitchen counter. Quinn was sitting on a stool sipping her own drink.

"So you and Brittany huh…" Quinn started.

"What about me and Brittany?"

"Brittany totally likes you San"

"This isn't high school anymore Q," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know that, I'm just stating facts here"

"That isn't a fact, Brittany doesn't have a crush on me"

"Yes she does! Don't you notice how she looks at you?"

"She's a really good actress," Santana said.

"What about on your birthday, she had no reason to act then and the way she looked at you…" Quinn trailed off looking dreamy, "She's so in love with you"

"She didn't look at me like anything and she's not in love with me, you're going crazy," Santana said. 'Does Brittany really love me?' Santana thought, 'I don't like her like that, we're just friends…Of course we're just friends, I'm straight, I've only ever dated boys… but that doesn't mean I can't change… No. I don't like Brittany like that' Santana thought to herself but at this point she wasn't sure if she was stating fact or trying to convince herself.

"I'm not crazy, I can see these things"

"Lets just drop this okay," Santana said getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Fine, I'll drop it, but you know I'm right," Quinn said and Santana ignored her, her brain was thinking in overdrive. She didn't like Brittany like that, right?

* * *

Quinn rang Brittany's doorbell then stepped back waiting for the Brittany to answer as she listened to the light ring of the bell. A minute later the door opened revealing a surprised looking Brittany and a brown dog.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Britt, hi Sev. I just came by to talk to you about something, is this an okay time? I should have called, sorry"

"No it's fine, me and Sev were just watching TV, do you want to come in?" Brittany asked.

"Thanks," Quinn said stepping into the house. Brittany led them to the living room area.

"You can have a seat anywhere," Brittany said as she turned the TV off. Quinn sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Brittany asked politely.

"No I'm good thanks," Quinn said, Brittany nodded and took a seat on the sofa next to Quinn.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Brittany asked as she absently stroked Seven's head where he sat in between her legs.

"It's about you and San…"

"Yeah?" Brittany asked unaware of where this was going.

"Do you have a crush on Santana?" Quinn blurt. Brittany froze the colour draining from her face a bit.

"N-no, I don't have a crush on her," Brittany stuttered.

"Are you sure? Cause if you do, I won't judge you or anything," Quinn told her gently. Brittany shook her head.

"I don't like her like that, we're just friends," Brittany said with conviction, her acting kicking in.

"I know you're friends but that doesn't mean you can't like her more than that"

"Where is this coming from Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"It's just I see the way you look at her, even on her birthday when no one's around to see, you still giver her this look, you know?" Brittany panicked internally, she didn't realise that she was looking at Santana like that she had been trying to hide it so hard.

"I like her," Brittany said barely a whisper; Quinn had thought she imagined it for a second.

"You do?" Brittany nodded.

"But you can't tell her Quinn, you can't," Brittany begged.

"Don't worry Britt, I won't tell her anything you don't want me too"

"Thanks," Brittany breathed.

"So give me details, when did you start to like her?" Quinn asked leaning forwards.

"I don't know it just kind of happened." Brittany shrugged.

"There must be more Brittany"

"I just like everything about her, like when she laughs it's like she doesn't care about anything and is just free, she's always so nice and thoughtful, her glasses make her look really dorky but really hot at the same time, when she smiles and it reaches her eyes it makes the sides of her eyes crinkle a little in such a cute way," Brittany rambled. After she finished talking she realised what she had said and blushed.

"Britt that's so sweet," Quinn smiled.

"Thanks but it doesn't matter, Santana doesn't like me like that. Plus she's straight right?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know but she's only ever dated guys," Quinn told her making Brittany's hope dropped slightly, "What about you?"

"Am I gay?" Brittany asked clarifying, Quinn nodded, "No I don't think I am, I don't really know what I am but I fall for the person not the gender," Brittany told her.

"Wow that's… deep," Brittany just shrugged.

"Don't be sad Britt," Quinn said noticing Brittany's unhappiness, "Maybe S likes you too"

"Maybe…" Brittany said still unsure.

"Everyone has an exception"

"Who's your exception?"

"Well if Megan Fox ever turned gay, I'd be right up there," Quinn laughed.

"Good choice," Brittany said laughing with her.

"But seriously Britt, I'm here if you need to talk or anything"

"Thanks Quinn"

"Maybe you should just talk to her," Quinn suggested.

"I couldn't do that!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"That would ruin everything and just make things uncomfortable. I think I should just move on and get over her," Brittany said sadly.

"Don't just give up Brittany! Santana is so much nicer when she's with you, you'd be good for each other, I just know it."

"I don't know…"

"Don't give up just yet okay, things will turn out well, trust me"

* * *

**Next day:**

Brittany was lying on a sunbed in orange and white stripy bikini; Santana was lying on the one to the left of her in a dark maroon bikini. They were soaking up the sun after swimming for a bit.

Quinn's words were still ringing through Brittany's head, '_Things will turn out well, trust me'_. Brittany wanted to believe Quinn, she really did, she wanted things to turn out well but she didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them be crushed.

Brittany had been trying to act normal around Santana but it seemed to be getting harder by the second. All the time Brittany had to refrain herself from just leaning over and hugging or touching or kissing Santana and it was killing her. All her feelings were building up inside and she wasn't sure how long it was until they all burst out.

Maybe she shouldn't listen to Quinn, she had said '_Don't give up just yet' _but right now giving up seemed the easies option. Brittany had never been one to give up but in this situation she was seriously considering it. It would save so much heartache if Santana ended up not liking her. But that small 'if' was the only thing giving her hope, there was a small chance that Santana did like her and at the moment that was the thing she was clinging to.

"Hey B, what you thinking about?" Brittany heard Santana ask, Brittany turned her head to see Santana looking at her, "You look like you're thinking really hard"

"Oh it's nothing," Brittany replied vaguely.

"Alright," Santana said but Brittany could tell that she didn't believe her. Brittany saw Santana sit up and then she felt Santana's hand on her thigh. It sent a jolting shock through her body making her body hum.

"You know you can tell me anything," Santana said softly.

Brittany only nodded because Santana's statement wasn't entirely true, Brittany couldn't talk to her about anything, not about this.

Brittany stood up and headed towards the door to go inside, she needed to get away from Santana a minute to clear her head. Brittany mumbled something about getting a drink but Santana couldn't hear all of it.

Santana sat staring after Brittany wondering what was wrong with her. Santana stood up and followed Brittany inside a few minutes later to check if she was all right. What Santana walked in on made her worried.

Brittany was bent over the counter with her elbows propped on the counter her head in her hands. It looked like she was exhausted. Santana walked over to her and gently touched her back making Brittany jump practically a foot in the air.

"Sorry Britt," Santana said immediately her hand still at Brittany's back.

"No it's fine, you scared me that's all," Brittany replied painfully aware of where Santana's hand was placed.

"Are you okay, you seem a bit off today"

"I'm good, maybe a bit tired," Brittany excused.

"That's good then, you had me worried," Santana smiled soothingly.

"You're worried about me?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, I care about you Brittany"

"You care about me?" Brittany repeated and Santana nodded.

Then everything was moving so fast. Brittany had connected their lips before she even knew what was happening. Brittany was kissing Santana hard but passionately and Santana returned instinctively the kiss spurring Brittany on.

Suddenly Brittany froze as she realised what exactly she was doing. She had just fucking kissed Santana. Her eyes widened in shock at what she had done as she backed away from Santana. Santana was looking at her with confusion evident on her face.

"Britt-" Santana didn't have time to finish her sentence because Brittany ran up the stairs to her room as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Santana didn't know what to do but she knew talking to Brittany now would only make things worse; she quickly went outside and slipped her clothes on before rushing through the house and out the front door.

Upstairs Brittany heard the front door slam shut. Her eyes squeezed closed as tears spilled over the edges. Everything was so confusing. But she knew one thing, if she had a time machine right now she wish she could go back in time and change the last ten minutes of her life. She wished that it never happened.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Sorry that this was so short, I promise I'll update soon with a longer chapter i just thought that it was a good end to the chapter there :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I know it was quick right! I hate it when people leave cliff hangers on a story and I decided I wouldn't do that to you readers. I hope it's good enough and sorry it's kinda short again, I'll try and make the next one longer but no promises! Anyway please read and enjoy :)**

**To all the guests that I can't PM, thank you for your reviews, glad you guys are liking the story :)**

Brittany felt her body being forced into consciousness, when all she wanted to do was be trapped in sleep for the rest of her life. As Brittany slowly woke up the first thing she noticed was how exhausted she was, mentally and physically. Last night her body had been wracked with sobs as she cried herself to sleep and when the blissful unconsciousness did take over it was already starting to get bright out.

Brittany stumbled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red from the hours of crying and she had dark bags under her eyes. There was dry tear trail down her cheeks and her hair was standing up in every direction.

Brittany stripped off the clothes she had been wearing the day before and staggered into the shower, hoping it would make her feel better but it did nothing. After drying herself off Brittany pulled on some grey trackies and a hoodie, she definitely wasn't going out today.

Brittany still couldn't believe what she did yesterday and her brain was torturing her by playing it over and over in her mind. She fucking _kissed_ Santana, how could she be so stupid. Santana would never like her back. It was idiotic of her to even think that. It was sad for Brittany to think that Santana would never be hers but it was even sadder that she knew that was her feelings fate all along.

Making her way downstairs she quickly fed Seven then let him outside, he was probably desperate to pee considering it was so much after the usual time she let him out. Brittany had bit into a red apple when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned because she wasn't at all in the mood to say anyone right now.

Grudgingly Brittany pulled the door open and froze when she saw Santana standing on the other side looking just as bad as Brittany was with huge bags under her eyes and tired expression. Brittany started to swing the door shut again, not at all caring if she was being rude. Santana shot her arm out stopping the door in its course.

"We need to talk Brittany," Santana said sternly. Brittany immediately noticed how Santana didn't say Brit or B or Britt-Britt like she has been doing for the past couple of months and it stung.

Brittany just turned and walked inside leaving Santana to follow her, she knew Santana wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted. Brittany heard the door shut behind her and then the shuffling of feet as Santana walked towards Brittany where she stood in the kitchen, eating her apple trying to distract herself.

"Brittany," Santana said firmly trying getting Brittany's attention. Brittany turned to Santana then and saw her with her arms folded defensively across her chest.

"What," Brittany replied in a monotone voice.

"We need to talk about yesterday," Santana said.

"I don't think we do," Brittany retorted.

"Don't be so fucking childish!" Santana exploded making Brittany flinch, "You kissed me," Santana said, she didn't say it nicely though, she said it like she was accusing Brittany of something.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Brittany lied.

"Like fuck you don't know, what was that about?" Brittany remained silent, "Tell me!"

"I-"

"Spit it out already!"

"I like you okay!" Brittany shouted, Santana suddenly went silent, her eyes wide with surprise. 'Brittany likes me?' Santana thought.

"You what?" Santana asked dumbly.

"You heard what I said," Brittany mumbled shyly, she just realised what she had admitted. She just told Santana that she liked her; thank god she didn't say love.

"You can't like me," Santana said barely a whisper but it was mostly to herself.

Santana had a fury of feeling storming inside of her. 'Brittany likes me,' the words kept running though Santana's head a mile a minute.

"No, you can't like me," Santana said louder.

"I do though," Brittany felt tears trying to escape but she held them back.

"No, no you don't. You're just confused."

"I'm not-"

"You're just getting mixed up with the whole acting thing, you don't actually like me"

"Don't talk to me like I'm fucking stupid or something. I'm an actress too, I know the difference for real and reality," Brittany hissed, she was getting angry now.

"You're getting to attached to the contract Brittany," Santana stated. Brittany couldn't help but silently agree she was way past attached.

"Don't you think I know that!"

"I don't like you like that Brittany," Santana said, at those words Brittany's last shred of hope fell to pieces, her heart cracking painfully in her chest. People say love is like magic but isn't magic just an illusion?

"I'm not gay," Santana said next.

"I know that," Brittany snapped.

"Then why do you like me?" Santana demanded.

"I don't know!" But that was a complete lie she knew exactly why she liked Santana, she loved everything about her but the more Santana spoke the more she remembered the girl who Santana had been to her before, it's like she has never changed. But even then Brittany couldn't help but love Santana

"You must fucking stupid then," Santana yelled venomously. Brittany couldn't handle it anymore; she let her tears flow freely down her face.

"I think we should stop fake dating," Santana stated, "Things are getting too complicated now," Brittany's heart broke impossible harder, her breath was caught in her throat stopping her from speaking.

"We should just go back to how things were before, before all this lying started, it's easier that way," Santana lied through her teeth, the truth was she hated how things before now that she knew what it was like to be Brittany's friend. When Brittany didn't say anything she took it as her queue to leave.

"Good bye Brittany," as the door slammed shut behind Santana Brittany broke down, painful sobs encasing her body once again.

* * *

Santana got in her car. She felt cold, like there was something missing now. But no, she made the right decision. This was right decision. As Santana drove further and further away from Brittany's house she couldn't help but feel like she was leaving something behind

The car pulled up the driveway; Santana parked the car and jumped out quickly making her way into her house.

Santana drifted into the kitchen to grab a beer, she needed it right now. She popped the cap off, before she realised it, her mind was wandering to Brittany.

_"I've never made pizza before?"_

_"Never?" _

_"I'm not exactly the best in the kitchen," Brittany said bashfully. _Santana remembered how Brittany looked at the floor her cheeks blushing adorably.

_"How bad?" _

_"I burnt soup once" _

_"Aw that okay, I'll show you what to do, but don't burn down my house," _

_"I can't make any promises," Brittany laughed._

_"I never knew you wore glasses," Brittany said as they started weighing out the ingredients. _

_"I look so ugly in them so I usually wear contacts but glasses are more comfortable so I like to wear them around the house," Santana said._

_"You look far from ugly, like a sexy librarian," Brittany joked._

_"Gee thanks Britt, I've always wanted to look like a librarian," Santana said sarcastically._

_"A sexy librarian," Brittany emphasised. _

_"Like that's better" _

_"It is actually, you could be an old decrepit librarian"_

_"You are full of compliments aren't you?"_

_"Yep," Brittany smiled. Santana flicked a handful of flour in Brittany's face, Brittany gasped in shock._

Santana can still remember Brittany's face when she flicked the flour at her, her nose crinkled and her eyes squeezed shut before popping open in surprise.

_"You didn't," she growled._

_"I think I did" _

_"You know what they say right?" _

_"What?" _

_"Pay back's a bitch," Brittany grabbed two eggs and smashed them over Santana's head smearing the yolk into her hair._

Santana smiled faintly at the memory of attempting to get all the shit out of her hair that Brittany had put there. If it had been anyone else Santana wouldn't have even let it get that far. Santana walked out of the kitchen determined not to think of Brittany but it failed completely as she got to the living room.

_"Do you think it's weird that we're friends now?" Brittany asked randomly._

_"In a way I kind of do"_

_"In what way?" Brittany asked._

_"It's just like we hated each other before right?" Brittany nodded, "Well we would have never been friends if it weren't for this whole fake dating thing, that's kind of strange don't you think?"_

_"I guess so, it's like fate or something brought us together"_

Santana always liked the idea of fate. That things happened for a reason and it would always turn out the way things should. Was the mess happening now something to do with fate…?

Jumping up from the sofa Santana headed to her room but even there she was just reminded of Brittany.

_"You can come in now Britt!" Brittany walked into the room a second later._

_"Oh sorry," Brittany said covering her eyes._

_"It's fine, it's just like I'm wearing a bikini"_

Santana remember how she caught Brittany staring at her but pretended like she didn't see.

_"Here I have some clothes you can wear," Santana handed Brittany some trackies and a shirt._

_"Thanks"_

_"You can go into my bathroom and change if you want" Brittany did as Santana said and was soon emerging from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. _

Santana had thought she still managed to look amazing even when she wasn't dressed up and only wearing trackies and no makeup.

_They drifted towards the living room; Santana turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until she found the movie The Proposal. _

_"You realise how long it took me to get all that shit out of my hair," Santana poked Brittany in the side._

_"I'd say sorry, but I'm actually not that sorry," Brittany stuck her tongue out._

_"You'll pay for that Pierce," Santana dug her fingers into Brittany's sides and Brittany let out a choked laugh her knees curled into her chest._

_"Please stop!" Brittany squeaked cutely._

_"Nope," Santana tickled Brittany's sides harder getting the blonde to laugh harder. _

_"You're g-gonna make me pee!" Brittany cried._

"Fuck!" Santana shouted into her empty house. Everywhere she went she was reminded of the bubbly blonde. Santana placed her beer on her bedside table and lied down on her bed, rubbing the heel of her hand into her eyes.

Santana had Brittany stuck in her head and she could get her out. She remembered how Brittany had gotten her that stupid Roo stuffed animal for her birthday but then she remembered the S necklace that still hung around her neck. She remembered how Brittany would swing their hands when they walked together. She thought about how Brittany's eyes would light up when she liked something and how the sides of her eyes would crinkle when she smiled if she was really happy, which was all the time. How the feeling of Brittany's hand in hers or Brittany's touches would always send electrifying jolts through her, how their hands fit perfectly together. How when Brittany had first kissed her all she could think about how much she liked it, how every other kiss since then had the same effect.

"Oh shit," Santana thought, "I'm in love with Brittany Pierce."

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Awful? Amazing? Tell me please and thank for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey readers! Heres a long chapter just like I promised. Hope it's good, please read and enjoy.**

**Also my mocks are coming up in about 10 days so I'm going to be doing some major cramming so if I don't update everyday like I have been I apologise. **

**3 days later:**

Santana was lying face down on her bed when she heard the door knock but she didn't bother to get up and answer it, who ever it was could fuck off. Santana wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment.

For the past three days Santana has been trying to convince herself to go over to Brittany's and say she's sorry or at least pick up the phone and call or text but whenever she's about to she loses courage. To say she was annoyed with her self would be the understatement of the century, she just wished she could grow some lady balls and do something but she was too much of a wuss.

Santana heard the front door crash against the wall, Santana sprung off her bed and reached under her bed for the baseball bat she keeps there for situations like this. Who the fuck is breaking into her house, she hoped it wasn't some crazy ass stalker. Santana rounded the corner slowly, the bat raised in the air. Santana jumped from behind the wall about to swing the bat down. The intruder screamed but luckily Santana didn't hit them.

"What the fuck Quinn, how did you get in my house?" Santana asked putting the bat down. Quinn had her hand on her chest and as breathing heavily.

"Why do you have a bat?" she asked incredulously.

"I thought you were a robber or something," Santana shrugged, "Now how did you get in my house?"

"I know where you keep the spare key idiot"

"Right of course you do," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I actually came here for a reason," Quinn said.

"And what's that?"

"Have you talked to Brittany recently?" Quinn questioned, Santana froze as soon as she heard Brittany's name.

"Don't bother answering that," Quinn held up a hand stopping whatever Santana was about to say, "I went over to her house yesterday"

"What did she tell you?" Santana asked worried.

"Everything"

**Flashback:**

_Quinn knocked on Brittany's door. Quinn was about to leave after standing around for 5 minutes but then the door crept open. Quinn took in how Brittany looked, red eyes, pale skin and exhausted expression._

_"Oh hi Quinn," Brittany said glumly. Brittany opened the door wider letting Quinn in._

_"Brittany are you okay, what's wrong?" Quinn asked frantically._

_"I did what you said Q, I told Santana I liked her"_

_"And what did she say?"_

_"She said I was confused and that I actually didn't like her, I was just mixing it up with the pretend dating thing and then she called off the fake dating and she said she wants things to go back to how they were before we even became friends," Brittany recalled her voice void of emotion._

_ "Oh my god! Seriously?" Quinn asked shocked, Brittany only nodded._

_"I can't believe her!" Quinn shouted._

_"Don't talk bad about her, she's your best friend," Brittany sighed._

_"How can you say that when she treated you like shit?" Brittany shrugged._

_"I'll talk to her for you B"_

**End Flashback**

Santana collapsed on the sofa feeling even more like shit than she had a minute ago.

"Why the fuck would you treat Brittany like that?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know," Santana whined, "I was tired and I was freaking out, it's not everyday that you find out your fake girlfriend likes you"

"That's a crap excuse and you know it"

"I know… I treated her like crap, what kind of person blames someone of being confused about who they love?" Santana asked herself.

"Yeah you definitely did treat her horribly, you should have seen her S, she was so broken"

"You're not helping the situation"

"Why are you mopping around, I understand where Brittany's coming from but this is what you want isn't it?"

"No…"

"I'm so confused…"

"I…"

"You…?"

"I fucking love her okay!" Santana blurt, Quinn started choking on her own saliva.

"You what!"

"I love her"

"I know what you said! When the hell did this happen?" Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I was too late, I realised I loved her after I was a bitch, I fucked up," Santana sighed, "How can I face her after all those god damn awful things I said to her?"

"S, it'll be fine," Quinn tried to sooth patting her on the back.

"It's not going to be fine Quinn!"

"Shut up!" Quinn shouted realising that the kind tactic wasn't working, Santana's body flinched, shocked by Quinn's outburst.

"This isn't the Santana Lopez I know! Where's the girl who could send the biggest jocks running and wetting themselves with just a look?"

'Quinn's right' Santana thought, this wasn't her; Santana Lopez was a sexy, hot and confident Latina.

"Thanks Quinn," Santana said smiling for the first time in days.

"Good, so what are you going to do now?"

"Talk to Brittany"

"Good, now go!" Quinn exclaimed. Suddenly Santana lost all the confidence she had just gained.

"Actually can I go tomorrow?" Santana asked nervously. Quinn sighed and face palmed herself, this was going to take a lot of work.

* * *

Santana was sat in her car as she drove towards Brittany's hands; her knuckles were white because of how hard she was gripping the stirring wheel.

After being practically forced in the shower and changed out of her pyjamas Quinn had managed to make Santana see she needed to grow up and talk to Brittany.

**Flashback**

_"Santana just go shower and get changed, it'll make you feel better," Quinn sighed, "Plus you stink"_

_"I don't stink," Santana grumbled._

_"Yeah, you do. Now get your ass in the shower or I'll make you," Quinn ordered. Santana did as she was told because she knew if Quinn wanted her to do something she'd find a way to get it done eventually and she didn't really want Quinn to shove her in the shower with her clothes on, it's happened before._

_After getting out of the shower Santana made her way into her bedroom only to see Quinn there with her clothes already set out. _

_"I don't need you to choose my clothes for me Fabray, I'm not four"_

_"Knowing you, you would have just threw on some trackies," Quinn retorted. 'Damn her for knowing me so well,' Santana thought with annoyance. _

_Santana slipped on the clothes not even caring that Quinn was there, they'd changed so many times in front of each other already, mainly because they were in the Cheerio's together though._

_"Look, S. I'm gonna be brutally honest with you. We both know you completely fucked up. But you have to make the first move here. Brittany didn't do anything to you, this was all you. She won't come running to you when she thinks you hate her. You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to, you don't have to tell her you love her but you do have to say you're sorry. She might not forgive you but you have to try and if she doesn't forgive you then, you just have to keep trying. If you love her you won't give up."_

_Santana soaked up Quinn's words before nodding, "Okay"_

_"Now get going before you change your mind." Quinn handed Santana her car keys and Santana jogged out to her car. She could do this._

**End Flashback**

'I can't fucking do this,' Santana thought as she neared Brittany's house. Her hands were starting to cramp and she was sweating like crazy. Santana drove up the driveway and parked her car. '20 seconds of courage, that's all I need,' with that thought Santana jumped out the car and ran to the door ringing the doorbell. 'Holy shit, what do I do now?' Santana thought frantically as her courage disappeared, 'I really should have thought about what I was going to say before I did this'.

The door swung open, Santana held her breath. What she saw when the door opened broke her heart. Brittany looked completely shattered and worn out, her eyes looked painfully red and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. She probably hadn't.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked barely reacting to Santana being in front of her.

"Can I come in?" Santana asked nervously, she was having trouble keeping eye contact; she couldn't bare to look at those dull broken eyes that were once a vibrant blue.

"No. You can't." Brittany crossed her arms.

"I need to talk to you," Santana said softly.

"If it's anything like your last 'talk' then definitely no," Brittany said her eyes hardening, "If whatever you have to say is so important then you can say it right her cause you aren't welcome in my house anymore."

Santana's chest tightened at Brittany's words.

"Okay, I…um just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"Apology not accepted," Brittany replied instantly.

"Please just hear me out Britt," Santana begged.

"Why should I? Do you not remember saying all those horrible things to me? You said I didn't actually like you and that I was just confused. Who the hell does that? Then you said you want things to go back to how they were! Well congratulations you're getting just that," Brittany shouted before slamming the door in Santana's face.

Santana rubbed her eyes and was surprised to find her hands wet; she didn't even notice she was crying.

Deciding trying to talk to Brittany again would only make matters worse Santana drove home. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Quinn there, she didn't expect her to wait around.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked immediately.

"Awful, fucking awful. She hates me Quinn," Santana sighed.

"I would if I were her," Quinn said.

"How the hell does that help in anyway?" Santana snapped.

"Don't know," Quinn shrugged, "I was just stating facts"

"Just fucking shut up then, if you don't have anything useful to say!" Santana shouted. Santana's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean that, I'm just annoyed and I took it out on you"

"It's fine S, I'm used to you're bitching. I'm your best friend remember?"

"Thanks Quinn, what should I do know?"

"Don't give up hope yet S, I have a few ideas."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later:**

Santana handed the pizza guy money including a tip before heading towards the kitchen with the Hawaiian pizza in hand. Quinn was over for dinner that night; they were brainstorming ideas about Brittany.

Over the last two weeks Santana has tried to talk to Brittany constantly. Santana had been over to Brittany's house six times, she opened the door the first time but it was immediately slammed in her face again, the next time Santana was sure no one was home but the other four Santana thinks Brittany just checked before opening the door and decided to leave Santana standing by the door for twenty minutes. That may seem desperate but she was. So far the press haven't picked up on anything but that was Santana's last worry at the moment.

Santana also constantly calling and texting Brittany but her calls were never picked up and texts were never returned. It had been two long weeks but Santana wasn't giving up.

When Quinn had gone over to Brittany's the door had been opened immediately and Santana was seriously annoyed at Quinn for that.

Placing the pizza box on the table Santana sat down opposite Quinn. She ripped open the box and tore off a piece.

"I don't know what else to do Quinn," Santana said after she took a bite of the pizza.

"We have to keep trying, when I visited her, I could tell she still likes you," Quinn assured.

"She obviously doesn't want to see me Quinn, how can I talk to her if she won't even see me or text me back?"

"Well… I have this idea. But I don't know if it will work or not," Quinn said.

"I'm up for anything, I'm desperate here Quinn"

"Okay so this is what happens…"

* * *

I stood at the bar waiting for my drink as I as scanned my eyes over the club for the tenth time in the last minute. Where the fuck was Quinn? She said she would be here already.

Quinn had convinced Brittany to go out with her tonight, Brittany didn't know Santana was going to be here as well. They decided on 'The Heart' to be the club they were going to meet. Santana figured this was where everything started; it's where she could fix things.

"Here's your Cosmo," the guy said. Santana handed him the money muttering a thank you. Santana was about to look around the bar again but suddenly Quinn was next to her.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked immediately noticing the blue-eyed girl wasn't there.

"Well hi to you to S," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this where's Brittany?"

"Relax, she's just in the toilet, she'll be here in a second." Santana's nerves calmed some bit at her words.

"Do you want a drink?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'll have what you're having," Quinn said. Santana turned around and called the guy over again, he came running instantly.

"I'll have another one," Santana said, he nodded and starting making it.

"Hey Quinn, there you are!" Santana froze at that voice. She didn't realise just how much she missed it until then. Santana slowly turned around and faced Brittany.

She looked gorgeous. She was dressed in a tight blue sequined dress, her hair was up and she looked just absolutely beautiful. Brittany finally noticed Santana and her eyes widened.

"Hi Bri-," Santana was cut off by Brittany.

"What are you doing here? Quinn?" Brittany turned to Quinn in question.

Quinn had a guilty look on her face, "Sorry Britt, you guys need to talk." Brittany's face hardened.

"I'm not talking to her," Brittany said, "I'm going to dance. Don't follow me," she directed at Santana.

Santana let out a frustrated groan, "That didn't go as planned"

"What did you expect Santana? We both lied to her. Now she's mad at me too," Quinn said sipping her drink.

"Whose side are you on here? You're supposed to be my best friend"

"I am your best friend, but I'm Brittany's friend too. And I'm not on either of your sides, I just want you too to be happy"

Santana was going to respond but a certain blonde caught her eye on the dance floor. Brittany was dancing with some random guy, well more like grinding with him. Her back was pressed into his front and he was practically trusting on her back. It was heart wrenching to look at but Santana couldn't look away. Her anger was boiling up inside her, her hand clenched around her glass.

"Santana don't do anything you'd regret," Quinn warned, Santana forced her eyes away from Brittany to see Quinn looking at Brittany as well.

"I won't," Santana promised through gritted teeth.

That promise flew out the window when she saw the guy's hands reach down and squeeze Brittany's ass. She slammed her glass down on the bar, most of its contents spilling out onto the bar. But Santana didn't care. She made a beeline towards the pair shoving and pushing anyone who got in her way.

Soon she reached Brittany and the random guy, she gripped her arms and ripped them off Brittany. Both of them stared at her annoyed and confused but Santana didn't have time to think about that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing puta!?" Santana shrieked in his face as she shoved him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you crazy!?" He shouted back.

"Get away from her! You just want someone to fuck, I bet you don't even know her name!" Santana yelled.

"It's Bethany," he said with confidence.

"Its Brittany you fucktard! Piss off cause your not wanted here!" Santana ordered. He must have figured Brittany wasn't worth it cause he just glared at Santana before walking off muttering to himself. They hadn't made too much a commotion, only people right by them realised what was happening and they didn't seem to care that much.

"What the hell was that Santana?" Brittany asked.

"I-"

"I'm not 'yours'. You can't do that!"

"Brittany-"

"You know what, just leave me alone, you already ruined my night enough. I'm going home." Brittany turned then stalking off towards the entrance.

Quinn ran up to Santana, "Chase after her you idiot!" Santana didn't answer, she just headed off in search of Brittany who was completely out of sight now. Santana ran towards the entrance and out the door, thankful she decided to only have one drink that night.

Shoving past people at the door Santana looked around the parking lot. She saw Brittany a while away talking on the phone. Santana started to run towards her but as Brittany saw her approaching Brittany hung up the phone and took off as well. 'Fuck this,' Santana thought, she kicked off her heels, which were slowing her down considerably and chased after Brittany again not even bothering to pick up her shoes. She could always get more shoes; there was only one Brittany.

With out her shoes Santana caught up to Brittany easily as Brittany hadn't thought to take off her shoes. Santana reached out and grasped Brittany's arm tugging her to a stop. They were both breathing hard and Santana was trying to ignore the pain in her feet, which were scrapped because of the tarmac.

Tears were streaming down Brittany's face and all Santana wanted to do was wipe them away but she knew Brittany wouldn't like that. Brittany shoved Santana's hand off her arm.

"I said leave me alone!" Brittany said.

"I know you did, but I have to talk to you Brittany"

"Talk and then leave," Brittany said coldly, Santana nodded.

"I just really want to say how sorry I'm for everything. I shouldn't have said all those awful things I did to you that day. I was just tired and confused and freaking out. I know those aren't very good excuses for how I acted but I don't have any others. I can't stand having you being mad at me and I didn't mean it when I said I want things to go back to how they were before. I miss you," Santana finished lamely.

"I can't just forgive you Santana, what you said really hurt me. Why do you even care if I'm mad at you?"

"I care so much what you think Brittany, you're all I think about. You were all I thought about even before all of this. When we started this fake dating thing I hate you and you hated me but so quickly we became friends and then all I wanted to do was spend time with you. I loved being around you and whenever you would leave or I would leave I would miss you instantly. When you kissed me or held my hand I felt shivers and tingles but I didn't know what they meant, I brushed them away, not analysing anything."

"What are you trying to say?" Brittany asked. 'Here goes nothing,' Santana thought.

"I know you won't believe when I say this Brittany. But you have to know that I am completely and unconditionally in love with you."

"Your…"

"I am, I'm so in love with Brittany that I can't function properly. I love you with all my heart and I know I realised it to late but I just had to tell you because I knew if I didn't I would spend the rest of my life saying 'what if'."

Brittany didn't say anything, "Please say something Brittany."

Then Santana felt Brittany's warm soft lips on hers and she let out a chokes out gasp in shock and happiness. She kissed back frantically her hands gripped the back of Brittany's dress and she pressed her body into Brittany's just to make sure that this was actually happening. Brittany broke the kiss and Santana immediately missed the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers.

"I don't forgive you and I don't trust you," Brittany breathed, "But I love you too Santana. I love you." For Santana that was enough, well enough for now.

**Okay guys everything's finally out in the open! What did you think? Please review or PM me and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but as you guys know i have mocks in next week and I'm busy revising for those. Anyway, I decided I'd get this written for you all, I hope you like it! Sorry that it's kind of short though, I didn't have much time to write as much as I wanted too but I think I ended at a good part. So please read and enjoy everyone!**

Brittany snuggled into the warmth that was Santana. Last night when Santana had chased after her she cut her feet pretty badly so Brittany had to help Santana home and Santana some how convinced her to stay the night. They didn't do anything; they only changed and crawled into bed, cuddling together, Santana whispering 'I love you' in Brittany's ear every minute. There were only a few kisses exchanged but the ones that were, were full of passion.

Those three simple words sent shiver through Brittany every time and she was sure she would never get tired of hearing them. Brittany knew she loved Santana, that's why she had told her last night, even after all that Santana put her through because true love never dies even through the toughest of situations. Sure Brittany didn't say 'I love you' back during their cuddle time but she had said it once and Santana knew that it was true, she didn't need to hear it from Brittany again that night.

Even though Brittany did love Santana she didn't forgive her for all the hurt she put her through and she didn't trust her not to do it again. Santana had told her she would never do that to her again and Brittany believed her but just because you believe something doesn't mean it's actually true.

Brittany didn't really know what _they_ were anymore. Santana had broken up with her but now they were hugging and talking again. Were they dating now? Were they girlfriends?

The bed shifted, Brittany opened her eyes when she felt the movement thinking Santana was waking up but it was only Santana draping her arm over Brittany's stomach pulling her tight against her front. Brittany stared at Santana for she didn't know how long; it could have been minutes or hours she didn't know.

"It's rude to stare," Santana rasped. Brittany blushed at being caught.

"i-I wasn't…" Brittany stammered.

"It's okay, I know I'm gorgeous," Santana murmured sleepily. Brittany chuckled, even when Santana was half asleep she had sass.

"How long have you been awake?" Brittany asked.

"Like ten minutes," Santana responded her eyes still closed and she was still cuddled up to Brittany.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brittany wondered, as she got more embarrassed from being caught for so long.

"Don't know, you're cute when you stare," Santana said with a small shrug.

"Weirdo," Brittany laughed.

"I'm offended," Santana said sarcastically, "I think you should give me a make up kiss," Santana said puckering her lips like a little girl, she didn't open her eyes.

"Your such a goof," Brittany said before pressing her lips lightly to Santana's. Brittany pulled away but then Santana's hand was on the back of her head pulling her in for another. Brittany readily complied. Their lips moved steadily together.

"Mm… I could get used to waking up like this," Santana hummed.

"Me too, you taste nice, even with morning breath," Brittany teased. Santana's hand covered her mouth almost instantly. Santana started to get up but Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her back down.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked into Santana's back.

"To brush my teeth," Santana said making Brittany giggled.

"I was just joking silly," Brittany shifted Santana in her arms so she could reach her lips and kissed her again to prove her point.

Santana turned her head, "Don't Britt, you made me self conscious," Santana mumbled.

"Aw I'd like to kiss you even if you tasted like a week old anchovy pizza"

"Gross"

"Yeah…that just made me realise how hungry I was," Santana said.

"_That _made you realise you're hungry?" Santana asked scrunching her face in disgust.

"Yep, come on I want breakfast, so feed me," Brittany ordered playfully as she jumped out of bed. Brittany walked out the door then realised that Santana wasn't following her, she looked back in the room but Santana wasn't in the bed.

"San?" Brittany called.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Santana yelled back, it was muffled and Brittany knew Santana was brushing her teeth.

"You're a dork!" Brittany shouted. Brittany heard something that sounded like shut up but she couldn't really tell. A minute later Santana emerged from the bathroom.

"Your teeth squeaky clean now?" Brittany asked.

"Yes they are thanks for asking," Santana rolled her eyes, "Come on you pig, lets go make you some breakfast," Santana smirked.

"I am not a pig!" Brittany gasped in fake shock.

"You kind of are, I mean," Santana leaned over and sniffed Brittany's shoulder, "Wuff! You sure smell like one!"

"Oh shut up," Brittany laughed, "Now make me breakfast, this piggy is hungry!"

Santana rolled her eyes but then leaned up and kissed Brittany's lips unable to stop herself, Brittany was just too cute in the mornings and kissing had easily become her favourite thing.

* * *

Brittany sat at the table as Santana made them bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Brittany still didn't forgive Santana for what she had done but she didn't have the heart to be mean to her. She did love her after all. Santana's words still stung her heart and her eyes pricked with tears whenever she thought of them but she knew that holding grudges never got you anywhere.

But she knew she couldn't keep on acting like everything was fine because it wasn't, Santana really hurt her feelings and that wasn't okay.

"Hey Britt, are you alright? You're a bit quiet," Santana asked as she set a plate of freshly cooked food in front of Brittany and took a seat next to her, placing her own plate down as well.

"Yeah I'm good," Brittany nodded, "Thanks for this," Brittany said pointing at her plate.

"No problem babe," Santana leaned over to kiss Brittany's lips but Brittany turned her head so Santana kissed her cheek instead. Santana pulled back with a frown.

"I don't think you should do that anymore," Brittany said quietly.

"Oh," Santana's frown deepened, confusion was also evident on her face.

"It's not that I don't like kissing you, you're a really good kisser," Santana's face brightened somewhat at that, "But I still don't forgive you for what you said and I don't want to pretend like you didn't say those things when you did," Brittany stated firmly.

"Oh," Santana repeated, the confusion gone but the frown was still there.

"I think we should have some rules," Brittany said.

"What kind of rules?" Santana asked both of their breakfast completely forgotten.

"I think we should take things slow, we should get to know each other"

"But we already know each other"

"Like re-know each other, before that was pretend, this is real. We should treat our relationship like a real one"

"Okay," Santana nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should have sex," Brittany said next, Santana's eyes bugged out.

"I-I umm… don't think I'm ready for that yet anyway so yeah…" Santana said shyly.

Brittany smiled at Santana's cute blush, "It's okay," Brittany said easily, "I also don't think we should kiss anymore"

"What!" Santana shouted in shock, no way was she having her favourite activity taken away from her.

"Well at least until our first date"

"Well, hell, we're going out tonight B!" Santana exclaimed and Brittany laughed at her antics.

"That's not very romantic San," Brittany said quietly, Santana felt a little guilty then, this wasn't all about the physical side of things. Santana held Brittany's hand in hers.

"I know I'm sorry," Santana uttered softly.

"That's it I think"

"Okay. What about sleepovers? Are we allowed those?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, but no kissing or any funny business," Brittany tapped Santana on the nose. Santana scrunched up her nose adorably.

They ate their now cold breakfast in comfortable silence. Brittany had to go home soon after to take Seven out on a walk leaving Santana by herself. Santana would have been upset by Brittany's departure but now she had time to plan, she need the perfect way to ask Brittany out. Then she needed to plan the date. There was so much planning that went into just a date but for Santana, Brittany was worth it.

* * *

Santana sat in her seat fiddling with her napkin. Brittany and her had just finished their meal at Corasello's a nice restaurant by the beach it wasn't fancy at all so they were only dressed in jeans but the food had been amazing and the restaurant itself was beautiful. It had an open deck where there were seats and Santana had paid extra to get the best seat looking over the water because the place was so packed. Of course Brittany didn't know that, this wasn't even a date, but Santana wanted the best for Brittany.

The waiter came over with the bill and Santana insisted on paying even though Brittany wanted to.

"Thank you San," Brittany smiled happily, "This dinner was amazing, how did you find this place?"

"I got lost once and I was hungry. I found this place and have been coming back since," Santana said simply.

"Well it was awesome," Brittany complimented again.

Santana placed some money on the small silver tray along with a tip for the good service and meals.

"Come on, I want to show you something I found," Santana said standing up; she held her hand out for Brittany to take. Their hands laced together. There were a few stares as they left the restaurant for two reasons: one, they were famous and two they were both girls. They didn't know what of the two reasons each person was staring at them for but they ignored all of them and headed out the doors.

Santana led them down a dark narrow path.

"Careful B," Santana warned. Brittany just squeezed Santana's hand tighter letting her know she was okay.

They walked for about 10 minutes but Brittany didn't notice she was to busy looking at the sky, ignoring the fact that she should probably be looking where she was going but she knew Santana would tell her if there was something for her to fall over. The night sky was light by millions of glowing stars. This area didn't have many houses or any at all really the only building in sight was the restaurant they had just left so the stars were exceptionally bright. Brittany was in awe, living in the centre of New York Brittany barely ever saw stars let alone this many at one time.

"We're here Britt," Santana said snapping Brittany out of her thoughts. Brittany looked around her there was only dirt, trees and bushes. The moon was making enough light to see clearly.

"What's here exactly?"

"Its through here," Santana pointed to a cluster of bushes, "Close your eyes, I'll guide you," Santana said gently, almost a whisper. Brittany hesitated only for a second but Santana caught it.

"Do you trust me?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany nodded, "Yes," her eyes fluttered shut.

"Okay, take my hands," Santana grasped hold of Brittany's other hand that she wasn't already holding. Walking backwards Santana looked over her shoulder to be sure she wouldn't trip, her back brushed against the coarse leaves of the bushes.

"Open," Santana whispered. Brittany's eyes flickered open and she gasped her words caught in her throat at what she saw.

Santana had led them to a cliff edge that surrounds a small private beach. The whole beach was lit up by lanterns and in the sand read the words in curly writing…

_'Will you go on a date with me?"_

_Love your San xx_

Santana took in Brittany's surprised expression and cursed herself that this was the time that she couldn't read what Brittany was thinking.

"Britt?" Santana asked shaking away Brittany's shock.

"Yes!" Brittany launched herself at Santana her legs wrapped around the small Latina's waist.

"Oh thank god," Santana sighed in relief.

"How could I say no, silly?" Brittany giggled.

"I don't know," Santana shrugged bashfully.

"This is so amazing San, thank you"

"Well it's all for you, I love you"

"This was so romantic, how did you come up with it?" Santana hid her frown when Brittany didn't say 'I love you' back, not wanting to ruin the night.

"I'm a romantic at heart," Santana joked.

"That you are," Brittany agreed, Santana was about to guide them back through the bushes but Brittany stopped her.

"I um... think we can make an exception just for tonight," Brittany said. Santana didn't have a chance to aske what she meant before Brittany's lips crashed to hers, she responded immediately having missed them for the past few days. Brittany may not have said I love you but a kiss was second best.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I know it's really short but my mocks start in two days (you're probably tire of hearing about them) I wrote this tonight, I haven't checked it for spellings and grammar cause it's late and I'm tired so I apologise for that but here it is so please read and enjoy :)**

**If you guys want me to be a beta or anything, I'd love to try and be one cause I never have before, obviously I can't actually start until after exams but if you're interested just PM me!**

Brittany saw the light flashing in the corner of her dance studio showing that someone was ringing the doorbell. She turned off the blaring Brittany Spears music and jogged up the stairs to answer to door.

When she opened it she was surprised to find Santana standing on her doorstep picnic basket in hand.

"Hey B, surprise," Santana smiled, Brittany returned the smile before asking.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a picnic as our first official date?" Santana asked timidly, worried that this wasn't as good of an idea as she thought it was.

Last night, Santana had been thinking up ideas for a perfect date. She thought taking Brittany out to a fancy restaurant didn't seem very Brittany and she didn't want them to be in a too public place so they could just be themselves and not have to be 'perfect' for the cameras. After rolling around in her bed for hours she finally came up with the idea of a picnic and it being a surprise, Brittany loved surprises so Santana thought it would have been perfect. At the last minute Santana had doubts, what if Brittany hated picnics? Then what would Santana do?

"I love picnics! Are we going to park?" Brittany asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. Santana immediately relaxed when she heard Brittany's words.

"I thought we could have it in your garden, so we're out of the public eye, our first date should be just for us you know?"

Brittany's heart fluttered at Santana's thoughtfulness, "Yeah, that's a good idea," Brittany agreed. Brittany loved how Santana always thought of everything.

"Are we going to eat on the front steps?" Santana teased.

"Oh! Sorry!" Brittany led them inside, "I can't be dressed for our first date like this!" Brittany exclaimed as she realised she was still dressed in trackies and covered in a layer of sweat.

"You look sexy," Santana said making Brittany blush.

"I'll just go and showe-," Santana cut Brittany off with a kiss, which Brittany eagerly returned, her arms creeping around Santana's neck.

"You look fine, great even," said Santana when she broke this kiss.

"Okay," Brittany reluctantly agreed, Santana took Brittany's hand and led them outside to the backyard and onto the grass. Santana took out a blanket and laid it on the ground. She sat down and patted the spot next to her gesturing for Brittany to sit next to her. After Brittany was settled next to Santana Seven decided to come and investigate his brown nose prodded the basket.

"Seven! Get away from there," Brittany scolded, Seven whimpered but moved away from the basket and lied next to Brittany, his head rested on his paws guiltily.

Santana reached into the basket pulling out various different items.

"I brought us some chocolate covered strawberries," Santana said as she pulled out the fruit from inside the basket. Brittany's mouth watered at the sight of the bright red berry, they were the biggest strawberries she had ever seen.

"And some pancakes, cause as you know, they're the happiest food in the world," Santana said as she took out some cold pancakes she made earlier that day along with whip cream and a bottle of Hershey chocolate sauce, "I don't know about you but I personally like cold pancakes," Santana shrugged.

"I love all pancakes," Brittany said nodding furiously; Santana chuckled at Brittany's eagerness.

"And finally I have some grapes and sandwiches for m'lady," Santana said bowing and rolling her hand. Brittany giggled at Santana and her goofiness.

"You're so silly San"

"Only for you B," Santana beamed, "Oh I almost forgot," Santana pulled out a bone from her basket and tossed it to Seven, "I couldn't forget about my favourite dog, could I?" Santana cooed as she rubbed his head, Seven busily chomped down on his new treat.

"That's really sweet Santana," Santana only shrugged, "I also have something for you"

"It's not a bone is it? The last time I tried to eat one of those I lost a tooth," Brittany joked.

"No don't worry it's not a bone," Santana reached inside the basket and drew out the last item, a singe red rose.

"For you," Santana handed Brittany the flower.

"It's so beautiful, thank you," Brittany took it and brought it too her nose smelling it's sweet fragrance.

"Your welcome. Come on lets eat," Santana said. Brittany picked up a strawberry and held it to Santana's lips, Santana obediently opened her mouth and took a bit of the sweet fruit.

"Mm delicious," Santana hummed.

"It's good?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, try one, I got them for you," Santana said. Brittany leaned forwards and captured her lips in Santana's, her tongue swept into Santana's mouth tasting the strawberry and chocolate flavour mixed with Santana. Brittany thought it was new favourite taste.

"Yeah, they are delicious," Brittany agreed after she pulled away. Santana let out a breathy chuckle.

"I meant try your own not mine," Santana teased.

"I know, but that tasted so much better"

After finishing up all the food they could fit in their stomachs along with a few kisses, they finished their picnic and Santana loaded everything back in the basket except for her blanket.

They lied on their back staring up at the clouds, their hands interlinked.

"There's a bunny rabbit," Brittany pointed at a blob of a cloud.

"I don't see it," Santana said as she searched for the creature.

"See that pointy part, that's the ear and then the fluffy part on the end is its tail," Brittany showed her.

"Oh yeah, there it is. There's a dolphin," Santana pointed at the sky.

"It's Rodney!" Brittany exclaimed completely confusing Santana.

"Who?"

"I may or may not have named the stuffed dolphin you gave me that"

"Really?" Santana laughed.

"Yeah, don't you think he suits a Rodney?"

"I do," Santana agreed even though that would have probably been the last name she would have thought of.

Santana's eyes widened when she saw Brittany stripping off her shirt revealing a bright pink sports bra, her toned stomach on full display.

"W-what are you doing?" Santana stuttered.

"You mentioned dolphins, now I feel like swimming," Brittany said simply.

"I… but-" Santana stumbled for her words completely distracted by Brittany's skin.

"You're the one who said that bra's and underwear is just like bikini's"

"I-" Santana lost all train of thought as Brittany took off her trackies. Her endless toned legs were extremely sexy to say the least and Santana couldn't stop staring no matter how hard she tried but if she was being completely honest she wasn't trying that hard. Santana smirked when she realised Brittany was wearing Superman underwear.

"Nice undies," Santana teased.

"Shut up, I'm Superman!" Brittany shouted raising her arm in the air as she ran towards the pool. She dived in the cold water in her Superman pose.

"You're such a geek!" Santana yelled as she made her way to the side of the pool.

"No, I'm a movie buff," Brittany replied.

"Okay B," Santana said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Brittany splashed Santana with water making Santana shriek.

"Brittany!"

"What? You were gonna get in anyway," Brittany said as she floated on her back looking up at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes but tugged up the hem of her shirt anyway because the truth was she would do anything Brittany asked her to do. Santana heard Brittany's audible gasp and was suddenly really happy about the choice of bra and underwear she chose for the day. She was wearing matching black lace bra and underwear; the bra pushed her boobs up making her cleavage look amazing. Santana pushed down her jeans, Santana smirked when she saw Brittany staring, Brittany practically had drool coming out of her mouth.

Diving in the water Santana came up and brushed her hair out her face. Santana's teeth chattered, she forgot how cold Brittany's pool was.

"You cold?" Brittany asked.

"W-what do you t-think?"

"I'd think yes," Brittany swam over to Santana and wrapped her arms around the shivering girl.

"Better?" Brittany asked. Santana didn't respond, she was to focused on how Brittany's bare skin felt against hers, the water making Brittany's skin feel silky and smooth.

"San?"

"Oh, I'm good," Santana nodded as she was shaken out of her trance.

"Are you good when I do this?" Brittany husks. Brittany moves her lips toward Santana's neck and starts sucking while pushing them towards the shallow end of the pool.

"Yes," Santana breathes. Brittany sits Santana on one of the steps the water going up to Santana's shoulders.

"What about when I do this?" Brittany whispers against her neck, Brittany's hands trail up Santana's legs to the top of her thighs.

"Yes," Santana murmurs.

"How about now?" Brittany removes on of her hands and pushes Santana up onto the next step, her lips trace down to Santana's collarbone, her teeth scrapped against the skin making Santana's breath hitch. Santana felt her body catching on fire. Her eyes widened when she realised where this was leading.

"Stop," Santana said but it came out barely a whisper and Brittany didn't hear, "Stop Brittany!" Santana said louder. Brittany jerked her head away blushing.

"S-sorry, did you not like that?" Brittany asked embarrassed. She floated away slightly so Santana grabbed her arms and pulled her towards her again kissing her softly, not wanting Brittany to think she didn't like that because she absolutely did.

"I definitely did like that," Santana told her.

"Oh good"

"I just, I'm not ready for that yet. I've never been with a girl before and I… umm… I don't really know what I'm doing"

"I haven't either, we'll figure it out," Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's again.

"I want it to special, our first time," Santana admitted.

"Me too"

"I love you B," Santana said. She didn't expect Brittany to say it back; she hasn't since the night outside The Heart so when she heard Brittany's next words her heart almost exploded from happiness.

"I love you too."

**What did you guys think? I'd appreciate a review or a PM telling me what you thought or any criticism. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

******Hey guys, sorry for not updating recently! Here's the next chapter, I made it longer to make it up to you for being late, hope you guys like it :)**

**Okay so you guys have probably noticed from all my stories that I don't write any smut or if I attempt to I stop it really quickly or skip to another part. I just feel awkward about it so yeah… so if anyone really wants me to include it in the story I can try but I can't promise it'll be good or anything and I might not even write it in the end! **

**But any way please read and enjoy!:)**

Santana huddled into the warmth that was Brittany. Brittany's arms were wrapped securely around Santana's waist and Santana's back was pressed into Brittany's front.

She was still on a buzz from Brittany telling her 'I love you' yesterday and she was sure that feeling would never go away. After swimming they showered together but still in their underwear and bra's. Santana knew they were moving slowly but she still didn't know if she was ready for that yet. Being with guys all her life Santana was worried what it would be like to be with a girl. Would she be bad? Of course Santana was attracted to Brittany, how could she not be, Brittany was the definition of gorgeous and perfect.

Santana had been awake for about half an hour now and she desperately needed to pee but she didn't have the heart to move and wake Brittany up. Santana felt Brittany's arms shift on her waist and her breathing change showing she was awake. Santana sighed with relief and made to move but was tugged back by Brittany.

"Where are you going?" Brittany mumbled sleepily.

"I-" Santana was cut off by Brittany's lips.

"Britt," Santana tried to speak again but Brittany's lips attacked hers again, "Britt, I have to pee," Santana mumbled against her lips making Brittany giggle.

"Way to ruin the moment San," Brittany teased.

"Don't blame me, blame my bladder," Santana said as she hopped off the bed and just about sprinted into the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. A minute later she walked out drying her hands on her pyjama top. Santana jumped on top of Brittany her knees by Brittany's sides and her hands pressed against the bed near Brittany's head. Brittany squealed with surprise but it was quickly replaced with a satisfied moan as Santana leaned down to kiss her.

Brittany loved this, just kissing Santana. It was her absolute favourite thing to do in the world. Even though she hadn't told Santana yet, Brittany had forgiven Santana for what she did although she was sure Santana knew that already.

Their lips moved together perfectly, neither of them would have thought things would ever turn out like this. Four months ago, if someone had told either of them that in a few months they would be dating, they would have laughed in their faces.

"So what do you want to do today?" Santana asked after their make out session.

"How about the beach? Fall's just around the corner might as well soak up the sun while it's here"

"Sounds fun"

"Plus, I kind of have been wanting to go to the beach since you wrote in the sand asking me on a date," Brittany admitted.

"Well we have to go then," Santana smiled, "And we can take Seven too"

"I'm sure he'll love that," Brittany agreed.

"So breakfast then beach?"

* * *

When they arrived at the beach they were surprised to find it relatively empty. Seven took no notice of anything and just bound out the car, Brittany just let him do what he wanted not worried that he would run away or get into trouble.

They walked hand in hand towards the beach. Santana was a bit worried and she knew she was being stupid but this was the first time that they were appearing in public as a 'real couple'. To everyone else they had always been real but to Santana it had never felt like that up until now and she was a bit self-conscious of it. Brittany didn't embarrass her, far from it but everything felt a little different now because they weren't pretending anymore.

"Don't be scared Santana," Brittany said softly practically reading her mind.

"I'm not," Santana lied.

"Everyone already knows we're a couple"

"I know, it just feels different, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, before it was just acting but now it's real," Brittany said, pretty much repeating Santana's earlier thoughts.

"Come on, relax San, let's lie down in the sun for a bit, okay?" Brittany pressed a reassuring kiss on Santana's cheek and she instantly felt better. Santana suddenly felt really stupid for her earlier worries, she didn't have a reason to be scared or anything. They had never received any bad response to their relationship and just because it only started being real for them a short while ago doesn't mean anything has changed for them in the public eye. Santana thought it was actually quite good that things were like this because then they didn't have to come out now, when the actual feelings started.

They laid their towels down next to each other.

"Do you want me to put some sun cream on your back?" Brittany asked. Instead of answering Santana just stripped off her shirt revealing her dark red bikini and rolled onto her stomach resting her chin on her forearms, Brittany understood the silent yes and popped open the lid and squirted some of the cream onto her hands.

Rubbing her hands together Brittany smoothed her hands down Santana's soft mocha skin. Brittany massaged the cream into Santana's back making Santana let out a soft moan.

"Mm… that feels so good," Santana hummed. When Santana felt Brittany's hands retract from her back she let out a groan of disapproval, sitting up Santana gave Brittany a look.

"Don't you want to put some on me?" Brittany asked innocently, Santana eagerly grabbed the bottle a mischievous smirk on her face.

Santana lathered up her hands with the cool lotion before gingerly placing them on Brittany's back, the cream cooled Brittany's skin that was getting hot from the sun. Santana massaged Brittany's back like she had done to her and slowly but surely Santana sneaked her hand closer and closer to Brittany's waistline. Brittany's suddenly realised what Santana was trying to do, she jumped up with a gasp.

"What are you doing!?" Brittany squeaked.

"Nothing babe," Santana smirked.

"Don't 'babe' me! We're in public!" Brittany hissed.

"I'm sorry B, I was just messing around," Brittany's eyes softened at Santana's slightly dejected expression.

"It's okay, sorry for snapping at you"

"It's fine, how about we head in the water and cool off a bit?" Santana asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on you goof," Brittany helped Santana to her feet before taking off towards the water.

"This isn't fair! You have longer legs than me!" Santana shouted from behind Brittany.

"Whose fault is that?"

"It's definitely not mine!"

Brittany stopped running when the water reached half way up her thighs, only to be knocked off her feet by the shorter Latina running straight into her back.

"Santana!" Brittany shrieked with laughter as she came up from under the water.

"Oops," Santana giggled.

"Oh you're so dead"

* * *

Brittany pushed the door open to Santana's house; Santana had given her a spare key. After the beach Santana dropped Brittany and Seven back at home so Brittany could get showered and changed.

"San I'm here!" Brittany shouted into the house. Not a second later Santana appeared from the direction of her room, her hair still damp from the shower.

"Hey B," Santana smiled as she saw her girlfriend, she leaned up on the toes and kissed Brittany softly.

"Mm…" Brittany hummed, "I have some news," Brittany said after she broke the kiss.

"It's actually like three things"

"Okay shoot, oh do you want a drink or anything first?"

"I'll have some water please," they walked into the kitchen; Santana took two bottles out the fridge handing one to Brittany.

"So what's the first thing?" Santana asked.

"The script came for the movie today," Brittany informed.

"That's great B!" Santana smiled.

"Yeah… well the thing is I kind of feel bad about that now…"

"Why would you feel bad?" Santana asked.

"Cause you dropped the part remember? I just feel bad cause it should have been you to be Jessica"

"Hey," Santana put her bottle down and clasped her hands onto Brittany's waist pulling their bodies together, "You deserve this part, you're the better actress and even if I didn't drop out you would have gotten it," Santana said.

"That's not true, you're so much better and now I feel really guilty," Brittany pouted. Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany's lips quickly getting rid of the frown.

"Please don't feel guilty, I want you to be Jessica. I wouldn't have done her justice but you will," Santana spoke with so much conviction that Brittany couldn't help but know that Santana was saying what she believed.

"Thanks San, you're the best. I love you"

"I love you too, what was the other things?" Santana asked.

"Oh well Denise called me about an interview for next week on Sunset Studios"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, they also wanted to know if you wanted to come…"

"Me?" Brittany nodded, "Why would they want me? It's your movie"

"Don't you read any magazines or newspapers?"

"No, do you?" Santana asked.

"OK fine well I don't either but my friends tell me everything, anyway, we're like the new power lesbian couple, we're like the new Ellen and Portia"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's it so cool!"

Santana grinned, "That is pretty awesome," she agreed.

"And for the bad news…"

"There's bad news?"

"Unfortunately," Brittany sighed, "My mom, she want's to meet you"

"What?" Santana asked unsure if Brittany said that right.

"My mom wants to meet you," Brittany repeated. Santana started to get really nervous.

"She's nice and sweet and loving like you right?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Not exactly…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well she's a strong character…"

"And?"

"Well she may not be very accepting of my sexuality, my father was but when he passed away it was only my mom so I just dated guys cause it was easier," Brittany shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh my god, I had no idea you're dad passed away," Santana said shocked.

"It was a while ago, when I was sixteen," Brittany shrugged again.

"I'm so sorry"

"Like I said, I was a while ago, I still miss him sometimes though"

"I understand," Santana said sympathetically, she tightened her grip on Brittany's waist, "So why does your mom want to meet me then?" Santana asked after a moment.

"I don't really know, she just called and said she want's to meet you, luckily she called after Denise so I used that as an excuse, I think she wants to meet you in two weeks"

Santana took a deep breath, "Okay"

Brittany sighed with relief, "That is so good to hear you say because I may have already agreed for you," Brittany smiled cutely trying to make her words have less of an impact. Luckily Santana only laughed.

"Only you B," she smiled.

"Oh thank god, I was so nervous"

"Don't ever be nervous to talk to me Britt," Santana said gently and Brittany nodded, "Good"

* * *

Santana and Brittany sat next to each other waiting for their queue to be called on. Santana wore a tight white t-shirt with a short baby pink skirt; together it looked like a dress with some matching baby pink heels. Brittany was dressed in a navy blue and white top with small stripes and a navy blue skirt.

'_And now introducing our last guests Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez!' _

They heard, Ray the presenter, announce through the speakers. Standing up they instinctively linked their hands together as they walked through the door and out onto the small stage.

The audience clapped as they walked in and they had smiled fixed on their faces. Brittany gave them a small wave making them clap even more. Ray walked up to them kissing then each on the cheek before leading them to the sofa that had replaced the chair that was usually placed there which was placed next to Ray's chair.

"Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez ladies and gentlemen!" Ray beamed after they sat down, their hands still clasped together. The applause subsided.

"Thank you so much for coming her tonight girls"

"It's no problem, we're really happy to be here," Brittany answered for both of them. Earlier on Santana had talked to Brittany and she told her that Brittany should do most of the talking as she is the one about to be in the movie and it would be good publicity for her.

"Well first off I want to say that you girls make an absolutely stunning couple," he complimented.

"Thank you"

"So Brittany, I hear that you are to be playing Jessica in the up coming movie 'The Memories of the Future'"

"I am playing Jessica yes"

"Can you tell us what it's about?"

"Of course, It's placed in the future, Jessica the main girl is in high school and she finds her parents old time machine. It's basically her going back in time to her parents' time in high school and seeing what their lives are like and how they became a couple. It shows how she meddles with their lives and things go wrong and things go right," Brittany summed up.

"That sounds like a real blockbuster"

"I hope so, we start filming in a few months," Brittany said.

"I also heard that you Santana also auditioned for the role"

"Yeah I did," Santana said speaking for the first time.

"What's that like, knowing your girlfriend got the part and you didn't?" he asked.

"I can honestly say, that I've never been more proud of Brittany, she deserves the part 110% and I know she'll do a much better job than I ever could have done," Santana said truthfully. The audience 'aw'ed and Santana felt a blush appear on her face.

"You caught a good one Brittany," Ray joked.

"I know," Brittany said pecking Santana on the cheek resulting in more awws.

"How do you guys feel about being the new lesbian power couple?" he asked.

Brittany nudged Santana's leg signalling for her to answer the question, "Well we're both really happy about our relationship and we hope that we can be good role models to all the young girls who are struggling with their sexuality"

"That's really good of you guys, I'm sure lots of girls will be helped by your coming out," Ray agreed, "So have you guys been going out recently?" he asked vaguely.

"Yes?" Brittany answered confused where this was going.

"So you recognise this picture?" The screen behind the light up with a huge picture of Santana and Brittany. It was a picture of them at the beach in what looked like to be a compromising position, Brittany was lying on her back in the shallow water and Santana was on top of her, her hand on her hip and their faces really close together.

Santana and Brittany's faces blushed deep red and Santana hid her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Oh we embarrassed Santana!" Ray laughed jokingly.

"That's so not what it looks like," Santana laughed.

"What was it then?"

"We were wrestling-"

"Ah girls wrestling in bikini's," Ray interrupted, "That's so much different," he teased making the audience laugh.

"Okay, okay. You guys have been dating 5 months now?" He asked deciding it was enough teasing, the picture disappeared.

"5 and a half months," Santana corrected almost immediately.

"So would you say you know each other really well?"

"I would say so," Brittany answered.

"That's good to hear because we are about to play the newly couples game!" Ray exclaimed and Santana and Brittany laughed.

"We have a Gregg and Annie Maple coming out from the audience right now," Ray said as they saw a middle aged couple appear. Brittany and Santana stood up and greet them after Ray did.

Some crewmembers carried in another red sofa, Gregg and Annie sat down.

"Okay so I'll give you two these and you two these," Ray said handing each couple two white boards, two pens and two erasers.

"So I'm going to ask both couples the same question, one of you will write what you think the others answer is and the other will write their answer okay?" Ray explained.

"Isn't this a bit unfair considering that they're married?" Santana asked.

"Maybe but that's the fun in it!" Santana rolled her eyes good heartedly.

"Okay, first question, this is for you Brittany and Annie. What was your partners dream when they were younger?" Ray asked.

Brittany quickly scribbled down her answer knowing the answer immediately.

A minute later Ray spoke up again, "Do we have our answers? Annie you first," Annie turned her board around, it read _'to have a car' _Gregg turned his board around it said '_to be a astronaut'. _

"How could you not get that?" Gregg asked.

"You never told me you wanted to be an astronaut!" Annie exclaimed.

"Okay moving on. Brittany?"

"I said," Brittany turned her board around showing the words '_to be a singer and an actress'_.

"What did you say Santana?" Santana turned her board around showing the words '_singing and acting'. _

"Congratulations, one point to team Lopez Pierce!" When Santana heard their names together she couldn't help but think they went well together but then shook the thought out of her head, it was way to soon to be thinking about that stuff. Little did she know that Brittany had just thought the same thing.

"Next question, this one's for Santana and Gregg. Where was your first date?" Santana jotted down her answer and waited Gregg to finish.

"Okay Gregg?" Gregg turned around his board '_the coffee shop'; _Annie turned her board around as well '_at the coffee shop' _it read.

"It's a good thing you got that one right Gregg, one point to team Maple!" Ray shouted, "Santana?" Santana turned her board around '_the ice cream shop_' Brittany turned hers around_ 'at my house'. _

"Ooo that's not good," he said, Santana looked at Brittany's board as Brittany did the same. Santana leaned over and quickly whispered to Brittany.

"That's what I consider our first date as well," she said, she only wrote the ice cream shop because that was their first public date. Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it letting Santana know she understood before letting go again.

"What was that little whisper about?" Ray prodded.

"I was just telling B that I was sorry for getting it wrong"

"Is that adorable? So the last question! Brittany, Annie are you ready? What is the best thing that your partner has ever done for you?"

After a minute of them writing their answers Ray asked the Maples turn their boards around. Greggs read '_took her to a Dodgers game' _Annie's said_ 'Honey moon to Rome'._

Annie looked shocked at Greggs answer, "You really think that's the best thing you've ever done for me?"

Gregg shrugged, "You love the Dodgers"

"Not as much as our honey moon!"

"Okay guys claws in the bag!" Ray said to calm them down. "Okay Brittany Santana?"

They turned their boards around and they both said the same thing, _'LOVE'._

"And it looks like we have our winners! Brittany and Santana!" Ray yelled.

"A big thank you too Annie and Gregg, you guys will also be going home with a all paid trip to Barbados!" Gregg and Annie thanked Ray and said goodbye to Santana and Brittany before walking off the stage.

"Congratulations guys on winning!" Santana took Brittany's hand again as their boards got taken away.

"Thanks," Brittany answered.

"And for the winners, you guys get some celebratory hi-fives!" he said holding out his hands; Brittany and Santana slapped his out held hand.

"Well that's all we have for tonight! Thank you Brittany, thank you Santana for appearing here tonight. Good night everybody!"

They were signalled that they were off air.

"Thanks for having us Ray"

"No problem, you guys are great!" he replied before being led off by some important looking guy with a headset.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight San," Brittany said pecking Santana's lips.

"Anything for you B"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no idea if the Sunset Studios exists in real life, sorry if it does! I also got the newly couples idea game from the Ellen show (which I'm obsessed with by the way)**

**I know I said last update that Santana was going to meet Brittany's mom this chapter but I decided to move it to the next one, hope you guys don't mind, sorry if I disappointed anyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! Sorry that this one has been a bit late, I've started another fic called Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love to try and help me get out of my writers block for my other stories so check it out if you want to but don't worry I still have tons of ideas for this one so no need to worry about that.**

**Please read and enjoy! :) **

Santana wandered outside into Brittany's back yard with two glasses of lemonade where Brittany sat on one of the sunbeds talking on the phone to her mom. Brittany's mom was coming down from Sacramento to meet her in 4 days and Santana was internally freaking out.

"Here babe," Santana whispered so she didn't disrupt the phone call.

"Thank you," Brittany mouthed back taking the glass and taking a sip.

"No you don't have to stay at a hotel my house it plenty big enough for another person." After a few moments Brittany spoke again, "I really don't mine, yeah okay, I love you too. Bye."

Brittany hung up the phone before letting out a frustrated groan.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Ugh, you know mom's," Brittany grumbled, Santana didn't say anything she just stared into her glass. Brittany's eyes widened when she realised what she had just said.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! It just slipped out," Brittany exclaimed trying to look into Santana's eyes.

"It's fine," Santana said with a throaty chuckle, "You just caught me off guard that's all"

"I am so sorry San," Brittany repeated.

"I know you are babe, so about your phone call, what did your mom say?" Santana asked. Brittany felt a little better when she heard Santana call her babe.

"Um she just kept going on about how she was going to stay in a hotel but my house it huge she doesn't need to do that! And she knows what my house looks like, she was just crawling for attention," Brittany cried exasperatedly.

"Scoot forwards," Santana demanded, Brittany did as she was asked. Santana moved to sit behind Brittany, her legs on either side of Brittany's waist. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders and started kneading her tense muscles.

"I think we just need to calm down a bit, I'm anxious about your mom coming as well but we love each other and that's all that matters," Santana said softly.

"How do you always know what to say?" Brittany asked leaning into Santana's touch.

Santana slowly removed her hands, Brittany grumbled in disappointment but she quickly stopped when she felt Santana's lips graze her neck. Brittany tilted her neck so Santana could reach easier, Brittany's hands grasped Santana's thighs as Santana's hands started to roam over Brittany's taut stomach.

Santana slipped her hands under Brittany's loose shirt skimming her fingers over her abs. Santana shuffled in her seat so she could get in the right position to connect their lips.

Neither of them new how long they stayed like that just kissing each other and Santana's hands drifting over Brittany's stomach but both were getting hornier by the second.

"San," Brittany gasped, "I- can we go to my room?"

"Mmm," Santana agreed, her lips traced down to Brittany's neck again her lips never leaving Brittany's skin.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Brittany asked. Santana loved that about Brittany, even though she was extremely turned on she still didn't want to push her to do anything.

"Yeah I am"

Brittany jumped up from her seat, surprising Santana but she didn't have much time to think before she was being dragged inside the house. As they stepped into the house Brittany reconnected their lips as they stumbled in the direction of the stairs, Santana was walking backwards as Brittany guided her. Being impatient Santana tugged at the hem of Brittany's shirt, understanding the sign Brittany quickly lifted her shirt over her head and dropped on the floor.

Santana stared at Brittany's gorgeous body, she didn't get as much time as she would have liked just to gape at her amazing abs because then Brittany was dragging her up the stairs and too her room.

* * *

Santana pulled on one of Brittany's shirts as Brittany did the same. Yesterday had been probably one of the best nights Santana ever had. They spent the whole day and night exploring each other and Santana felt something she had never felt with another person before.

Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany differently now; no one had ever made her feel that good before.

Suddenly there was a waving hand in front of Santana's face.

"Hey S? You've been staring at me for like five minutes," Brittany said.

"What? Oh sorry," Santana said blushing.

"I can still make you blush after what we did last night?" Brittany smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Britt, stop!" Santana laughed slapping Brittany on the arm.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't realise my girlfriend was such a prude," Brittany joked, Santana felt a wave of happiness when Brittany said girlfriend, she still couldn't get over that Brittany was her girlfriend.

"I'm not a prude," Santana contradicted.

"Okay Sanny," Brittany sang.

"I'm not! You of all people should know I'm not a prude!"

"Aw I was just teasing San," Brittany soothed when she saw Santana pouting.

"I know," Santana said with a fake sniffle.

"You know, for an actress, you're not very good at acting," Brittany teased.

"What is it make fun of Santana day?" Santana asked sarcastically. Brittany draped her forearms over Santana's shoulders.

"No, but there should be," Brittany murmured as she brought their faces closer together.

"You're such a bully," Santana whispered.

"You love me anyway," Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany on the lips, it was supposed to be a quick peck but Brittany quickly deepened it. Santana pulled back gasping for air.

"Britt, we said we'd meet Quinn in half an hour," Santana reminded as Brittany trailed her lips over Santana's jaw.

"But San…" Brittany whined.

"Don't be such a baby," Santana teased, "Come on we have to hurry or we'll be late"

"Fine, but only because your paying for my food"

"Fine," Santana rolled her eyes and grasped Brittany's hand leading them out the bedroom.

* * *

They spotted the small café and they were only 5 minutes late but Santana was never late. It was just one of those things she hated doing. They drove up the road a bit looking for a parking spot. Santana was bouncing her legs impatiently.

"San," Brittany gave her a look.

"Oh sorry"

"I don't get why you're so jumpy, we're only a little late"

"I know, it's just a thing," Santana shrugged.

"Well you can calm down cause, I see some where to park," Brittany told her. As soon as a car pulled out of its spot Brittany drove in and put the car in park.

Brittany giggled as Santana literally flew out the car; she quickly walked around to Brittany's side and opened the door before Brittany could even get her seat belt off.

"Come on B"

"I'm coming, god you're like an old grandma," Brittany joked as she stepped out the car.

"Again with the making fun of me"

"You love it really, now hurry up you're making us even later than we already are," Brittany teased.

"What!"

Brittany laughed as she dragged Santana behind her who was mumbling Spanish under her breath, Brittany wasn't worried that Santana was saying anything mean or bitchy, she knew Santana wouldn't do that to her.

"Que es una buena cosa que la amo," (It's a good thing I love her) she heard Santana grumbled. Brittany smiled, with her limited Spanish she could just about pick up the word 'amo', which meant love.

Brittany pushed open the glass door to the café. She spotted Quinn immediately who was sat in the corner sipping a bottle of water, she had already ordered their food and it sat waiting for them.

"Hey Quinn, sorry we're late," Brittany said as they neared the table.

"Hi Britt, I'm surprised Ms Punctuality over here would even let you guys be late," Quinn said looking over at Santana who seemed calm now they were where they were supposed to be.

"Nice to see you to Q," Santana said sarcastically.

"Well I wasn't the one who was late," Quinn retorted as Santana and Brittany took their seats opposite Quinn, their hands still locked.

"I wasn't the one who made us late!"

"You know Sanny, it's not nice to play the blame game," Brittany sang.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Quinn, "Okay you guys are cute and all but we're about to eat lunch and I don't want to throw up from your sickly adorable couple shit"

"Gee Q, I can practically feel your love radiating from you right now," Santana mocked.

"It's okay babe, I love you," Brittany told her, her chin rested in her hand as she stared lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Love you too," Santana leaned over and pecked Brittany on the lips.

"Hey S!" Quinn yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to interrupt your make out session, no offence Britt but I haven't seen you in like two weeks, we used to see each other every other day"

Santana sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry Q, I've just been busy and stuff"

"I'm sorry to Quinn, I shouldn't hog San, she's your best friend"

"Thank you, that's all I ask for," Quinn smiled, Brittany smiled back, she knew Quinn must be feeling neglected if she was in Quinn's position she would probably be feeling the same thing.

"Just one for the road though," Santana said, she quickly pressed her lips back to Brittany's but pulled away after a few seconds, "That's better," she smirked.

"You're-" Quinn started.

"Excuse me," A man said as he walked up to their table, he was tall with dark brown hair and stubble on is face.

"Yes?" Brittany asked kindly.

"Do you think you could not do that in a public place?" he asked.

"Do what, sit?" Santana asked already annoyed by him.

"Me and my family were trying to have a nice lunch and we didn't need your kind spoiling our appetites," he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked shocked.

"Oh, I didn't know faggots were deaf as well"

"Oh no you didn't!" Santana exclaimed she tried to stand up but Brittany pulled her back down.

"He's not worth it San," Brittany told her.

"Did you hear what he just said to you?!"

"Yes I did," Brittany answered.

Most of the people in the café were fixed on the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Look," the man interrupted, "How about you just leave and make it easier for everyone," he said but it was more like a demand than a suggestion.

"We are not leaving!" Quinn defended, "This is a free country, people can love who they want to love"

"Oh honey, that's not love, that's an abomination. Obviously they have you brain washed"

"Okay, listen her buddy," Santana spat jumping to her feet against Brittany's efforts, she stood in front of the guy but made sure not to touch him, she was smart enough to know that that could be used against her, "You can't come over to me, my friend and my _girlfriend _and tell us to leave the café and then tell us that we don't love each other because I can assure you that I have more love for her than you could ever give or receive in your whole life! I know that there's still a bunch of homophobic ass holes out in the world right now, you're just one example of those close-minded idiots. You can call me all the fuck you want but when you start talking trash to my friends and my girlfriend you've got another thing coming," Santana's voice was low and menacing.

"I'm not afraid to take on a dyke"

"Look at you, you say I'm a bad example on your kid, what about you? You go up to a strange you don't even know and start treating them like shit just cause they're different. Well news flash what if your kid's gay? Then what?" Santana asked him, his eyes widened at the possibility.

"My son would never become such a disgusting thing"

"_Oh honey,_" Santana mimicked, "It's not a choice. Now I don't like to pull this card but do you even know who the fuck I am? Do you know who my girlfriend is or my friend?" Santana asked, the man had a blank expression.

"Yeah, well I'm Santana Lopez, this is my girlfriend Brittany Pierce and my friend Quinn Fabray. Look us up. We have connections and I'm not afraid to use them. Now, we're going to be the bigger people here. We're going to leave and forget that this ever happened because I couldn't possible want to remember your face."

Santana grasped Brittany's hand and pulled her to her feet and practically dragged her out the café. Quinn quickly pulled out some bills from her purse and dropped them on the table before scurrying out the door as well.

Santana was fuming; she strode in the direction of Brittany's car. She tried to pull the door open but it was locked.

"Fuck!" Santana shouted slamming her hand against the handle.

"Hey San, calm down," Brittany pleaded, "Please babe"

"I can't calm down! People like that just irritate me so much!"

"I know babe me too"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Santana asked.

"There are people out there who see the world differently, they're scared of what they don't know, I don't want to judge someone for being scared," Brittany shrugged. Santana let out a long sigh.

"I wish I could look at things as simply as you do B, everything would be so much better in the world"

"It's a gift"

"It's a good present"

"I can share"

"You can?"

"Mm," Brittany held both of Santana's hands, looking her in the eyes, she saw Quinn standing a few metres away but not close enough to hear them, she was glad Quinn knew they need a few minutes, "Okay this is my advice, the first step is always forgiveness, you can't move on until you let go"

"That's easier said than done, I was practically raised to hold grudges," Santana told her.

"That's okay, we'll work on this later but I think Quinn's getting antsy," Brittany said.

"Yeah lets just go back to your place and have Chinese or something," Santana suggested.

"Good idea, by the way you were so hot and brave and strong when you stood up to that guy," Brittany said.

"Really?"

"Yep," Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana gently on the lips murmuring I love you to her.

"Okay," Quinn said loudly, "By the PDA I assume San's calm again?"

"Yeah, she's good. We thought we could go back to my place for Chinese instead?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Sounds like a plan, and maybe we could crack open some tequila, I sure know I need it"

* * *

Santana sat nervously on one of the stools in Brittany's kitchen waiting for Mrs Pierce to arrive.

It had been two day's since the café incident and Santana still hadn't completely forgiven the man, what can she say she doesn't forgive easily, except with Brittany of course. In some way she had moved on from it, it no longer made her want to punch a wall every time she thought about it, she just had to accept that there were people like him out there and she had to get used to them. Not everyone wants to change even if it would be better if they did.

Santana heard Brittany come down the stairs, she had just had a shower, she wanted to look nice for when her mom saw her.

"Hey Roo, my mom's gonna be here in like 5 minutes. Do you think the house looks okay?" Brittany asked nervously. Instead of sitting on the free stool next to Santana Brittany placed her self on Santana's lap, not that Santana minded.

"We clean the house twice Britt and you cleaned it another time just to make sure we didn't miss anything the first two times. You also put scented candles in your guest room, I think you're fine babe, you don't need to worry," Santana reminded her as she placed gentle kisses on her girlfriends neck.

"I know, it's just she hasn't been here in ages, I want to impress her"

"She's your mom Britt, you shouldn't have to impress her, she's going to love your home no matter what, just because you're here, I know I do"

"Thanks San but you don't know my mom, she has seriously high expectations and she always thinks I can do better," Brittany sighed.

"Then, no offence to your mom but she needs some therapy, you're already perfect," Santana spoke truthfully.

"You always know what to say," Brittany smiled pecking Santana on the cheek, "Are you nervous?"

"I am a little bit, I'm meeting your mom for god sake, I need to make a good impression!"

"I better warn you know then, she doesn't like many people"

"That makes me feel better," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"It's just a warning, she may love you like I do, although not completely like I do… cause that would be weird," Brittany joked.

"Ugh! Gross B how am I going to look at your mom now?" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll manage"

DING DONG

"Oh shit she's here," Brittany uttered.

"I bet she'd be really happy to know that was your first reaction to her being here"

"Haha, you are so funny I am literally bursting from laughter," Brittany said in a monotone voice, "Now come on we don't want to keep her waiting," Brittany jumped off Santana's lap and jogged to the door. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

She was met by a familiar face that she had grown up with. Her mom's eyes didn't have that glow they used to when she was younger and was replaced by a dull sheen. Susan was dressed in a black skirt that stopped just past her knees with some black flats and a purple button up top and resting on top of her blonde hair were some dark sunglasses.

"Baby B!" Susan smiled wildly Brittany cringed at the old nickname, "You look so grown up, come give me a hug," Brittany was pulled into a tight hug and couldn't get out of her grasp for a few minutes.

"Hey Mom, it's good to see you, come in," Brittany let her Mom inside, Susan immediately set eyes on Santana and her demeanour instantly changed. Her warm attitude changed to icy, her eyes glared into Santana's.

"Is this the tramp you're 'dating'?" she asked venom lacing her tone.

"Mom!" Brittany shouted appalled with her mother's rudeness.

"What?" She asked like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ah no, no it's fine Brittany. Hello Mrs Pierce, I'm Santana Lopez," Santana held her hand out to the other woman but Susan only eyed it disinterestedly.

"It's Ms Pierce," Santana's hand fell limply back to her side.

"Oh, of course sorry," Santana apologised.

"I'm sure you're not really, you know lesbians these days, you can't trust them," Susan snapped. Santana tried to hide the hurt she felt at her words.

"Mom, stop being so rude!" Brittany exclaimed, "Santana's my girlfriend!" Santana felt a little better when Brittany defended her.

"Unfortunately. Okay, the drive her was very long and I'm extremely exhausted. Brittany show me to my room so I can have a nap and you," She looked at Santana before pulling something out her bag, "Go get my luggage it's in the back of my car, I'm sure people from your background are used to acting as bellhops and what not, so make yourself useful. Also don't steal anything, I know how you folk are," Susan said before tossing a one dollar bill at Santana and marching up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Brittany rushed over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so, so sorry about her," Brittany apologised nervous that Santana would hate her now.

"It's fine Britt," Santana told her, "I don't mind, you gave me a warning anyway, I guess I was just a bit shocked, she was a bit more… over the top than I thought she would be," Santana said caressing the side of Brittany's cheek.

"I don't remember her being that bad, I should have given you a better warning"

"I seriously don't mind"

"But she was so rude and racist and homophobic!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I know she was, I've had all that racist shit dealt out to me before and I already knew your Mom didn't like you being gay plus I guess having that guy come up to us the other day was a good heads up."

Brittany sighed with relief, "Good, I thought you would hate me"

"I could never hate you," Santana told her.

"You did at one point," Brittany pointed out but Santana shook her head.

"That wasn't the real you, I know the real you know and I know I could never hate you," Santana gently kissed Brittany on the lips but their moment was ruined by the screech of Susan's voice.

"Brittany hurry up!"

Brittany sighed again before shouting back, "Coming!"

"I'll go get your Mom's bags," Santana said.

"You don't have to do that, I can get them in a minute"

"No, I'll get them you show her, her room"

"Thanks San you're the best," Brittany pecked Santana's lips.

"Brittany!" Susan shouted again.

"How long is she staying for again?" Santana asked.

* * *

**So there you have it, that was Brittany's mom, what did you guys think of her? Also the whole Brittany and Santana having sex was sort of just thrown in there but I thought I added it in pretty well and I just wanted them to get it over and done with so yeah, tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hello everyone, thank you to all who have reviewed and read this story, it means so much that you guys like it. Thanks for sticking by this and I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out, I'll try and update more frequently. Anyway, here's the next chapter so please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

It turns out Susan Pierce was staying with Brittany for a whole week. Santana didn't think it would be too bad; she could stand the woman for a week.

Santana knew that Brittany felt embarrassed for her mom but Santana didn't blame Brittany for her mom's behaviour, she of all people knew how true the statement 'you can't choose your family' was. If Santana could have chosen different parents she definitely would have.

Last night Santana had gone home, both of them thought it was better and would ease Susan into everything.

Today Ms Pierce had gone to the spa claiming that 'the journey down to LA was more tiring that she first thought'. Brittany didn't mind though, even though her mom had just got there she was already finding it grating. She loved her mom, she did, but sometimes she could just be plain rude and awful. At breakfast when Santana wasn't there Brittany had tried to bring her up in conversation but Susan had refused to talk about her or if she did she referred to Santana as something racist or homophobic or something else along those lines.

Santana had called up Brittany about a half an hour after her mother had left for the spa and asked how she was and what she was doing. When Brittany had told her she was free Santana instantly suggested they meet up to do something. They had decided to just take Seven on a walk together in the park.

They were walking hand in hand while Seven ran in front of them. He was trained well enough not to need a leash now.

"I missed you last night," Brittany told Santana.

"I missed you too B," Santana smiled, "It's not the same not waking up next to you"

"I know the feeling. Luckily I got my crazy mother instead!" Brittany exclaimed sarcastically.

"Britt," Santana swatted Brittany's arm, "Don't say that about your mom"

"How can you defend her?" Brittany asked disbelievingly.

"I don't want her to hate me," Santana admitted.

"I don't mean to offend you but she already does," Brittany said poking Santana in the side.

"Thanks you make me feel so much better about myself," Santana snorted.

"I'm not kidding though, you should have heard what she called you this morning," Brittany said shaking her head.

"Oh well now you have to tell me," Santana insisted.

"It's really mean though"

"You're only making me want to know more you know"

"She…she called you 'the rug munching dyke who is ruining my daughter'," Brittany winced at the harsh words. Santana saw the guilty look on Brittany's face, Santana pulled Brittany to a stop and took hold of her other hand.

"Look, I don't care what your mother calls me, I'm used to people saying things about me, sure I'll have to get used to the homophobic things but I only care what you think and as long as you don't think all that stuff I'm fine"

"I would never think that stuff about you San, I love you"

"I love you too. Now come on, I think there's an ice cream van over there," Santana said pointing to their right as they headed in that direction.

"One cookie dough and one chocolate please," Santana ordered.

"You remembered," Brittany smiled softly looking at her girlfriend with complete love in her eyes.

"Of course I remembered Britt," Santana responded, "Thanks," she said to the guy in the ice cream van after handing him some money and taking their cones, she handed Brittany's hers and grasped Brittany's other hand in hers.

"The only time we had ice cream was on our first date," Brittany reminded her as they sat down on a near by bench devouring the delicious frozen treat.

"And?"

"That was like 5 months ago San!"

"I know… I just can't help but remember, everything you say or do just seems to stick in my head," Santana blushed.

"Even then?"

"Maybe…" Santana said blushing deeper.

"San that's so sweet"

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Santana grinned; if anyone else called her sweet she wouldn't have been very happy.

"Don't worry I won't, we can't have everyone know you're a romantic at heart," Brittany teased as she finished her last bite of ice cream.

"We wouldn't want that," Santana agreed.

Brittany looked at her watch before jumping up, "Shit, my mom got back home like half an hour ago! Seven!" Brittany called, the dog came barrelling towards them out of nowhere and landed on his haunches in front of them.

"Calm don't Britt, I'm sure she's fine by herself," Santana tried to calm Brittany down as she clipped the leash onto Seven's collar.

"I know she'll be fine but she wanted to go out for late lunch with me, ah fuck," they took off jogging, Santana was glad that she kept herself fit and healthy because Brittany's jog was a lot faster than hers.

Ten minutes later they ran up Brittany's drive way and stopped in front of the door as they got their breath back.

"Sorry for cutting this date short," Brittany breathed.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Santana replied easily.

"Thank you so much for taking everything so amazingly," Brittany said referring to her mother.

Santana understood what Brittany was getting at, "No problem," Santana leaned up to kiss Brittany goodbye. Their lips moved together and Santana felt the sparks that tingled through her every time Brittany kissed her.

"Mm hmm," some one coughed. Santana and Brittany flew apart, Brittany nearly tripping over Seven in the process. Neither Brittany or Santana had heard the door open, they came face to face with Susan Pierce who currently had a glare on her face that could kill wild bears with one glance.

Brittany felt like she was in high school again getting caught kissing her first boyfriend in her bedroom except this was ten times worse.

"Hi Mom," Brittany waved slightly, cringing at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hello _dear_, now I know why you're late, you were with this thing," Susan spat in disgust. Brittany felt rage bubbling up inside her, how could her mother talk to her girlfriend like that?

"It's good seeing you Ms Pierce, I'll see you late okay Britt," Santana said with a smile, she reached over and squeezed Brittany's hand comfortingly.

"Get your dirty hands of my daughter!" Susan screeched, Santana flinched at the loud shout but didn't remove her hand.

"Mom!" Brittany yelled.

"You can't blame me for this honey, this is_ her _fault, now… Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." Susan demanded, Santana still didn't listen, she was unaffected by the woman's words.

"I'll call you B," Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's cheek just to get on Susan's nerves but she instantly regretted it when she felt a cold slap across her face. A loud crack sounded and Santana's head jerked backwards because of the force, her skin immediately started to change colour turning a bright pink colour. That was definitely going to bruise tomorrow. Santana's eyes watered up in pain.

"Shit!" Santana ground out, her hand clutching her cheek.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana said with gritted teeth, it took all of her will power to not hit back, not to shout at the woman in front of her and tell her to get away from her girlfriend. But that woman was Brittany's mom so she held it in, no matter how rude and obnoxious she was.

"Oh my god, it's already bruising, I'll get you some ice." Brittany told her quickly. "You," Brittany said pointing at her mom, "Come with me," she didn't give Susan a chance to answer because she grabbed her arm and dragged her behind her, giving Susan no choice but to follow. Santana, who was still gently prodding her face, followed them inside, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the sofa while Brittany and her mom went to the kitchen, trying to give them privacy. Although it was a bit hard considering they layout of the house and she could easily hear Brittany yelling at her mom.

"Oh my god, I'm so furious right now I can barely look at you!" Brittany shouted. Her hands fumbled with the ice as she tried to put it in a plastic zip lock bag but it was difficult considering her shaking hands.

"You can't blame this on me Britty, that thing kissed you!" Susan yelled back.

"So? She's my _girlfriend! _And not my friend who's a girl, my girlfriend, girlfriend! You just have to get used to the fact that I love her and she loves me!"

"I will do no such this, she turned you into this, where's my baby girl that I used to know?"

"For god sake! Just because Santana just so happens to be a girl doesn't change anything about how I would feel about her if she were a guy, which she shouldn't have to be for you to at least be civil towards her!"

"I would do no such thing to her kind"

"Stop calling her stupid names, she has one! It's SANTANA. And she's a much bigger person than you are! Do you know what she did today, when I told her how mean and awful of you it was to call her a dyke she defended you! She said that she didn't want _me_ being rude about _you _because you're my mom!"

"Brittany calm down honey"

"Don't call me that, I'm not five years old! I can't be in the same place as you right now. You can stay here but I'm going to stay at San's until you leave." Brittany snapped.

"You can't leave me for her!" Susan screeched, her hands.

"Well I am, I'll see you… whenever…" Brittany huffed. Santana stood up from the sofa and took the ice when it was handed to her. Brittany silently picked up Sevens leash that was still attached to his collar and walked out the door, Santana followed equally quiet and closed the door behind her blocking out Susan's shocked and angry expression.

Santana opened her car and Brittany put Seven in the back who immediately lied down on the backseat resting his head on his paws. Brittany climbed into the passenger seat and Santana in the drivers seat. Santana slammed her door shut and Brittany finally broke down. She laid her head in her hands and let out broken sobs.

"I can't believe her," Brittany cried, "I hate her so much!"

"Don't say that Britt"

"I don't understand how you can still defend her! Look what she did to your face, it's already turning purple!" Brittany cried. Santana caught her reflection for the first time and she actually gasped at how dark her skin had gone just from one slap, she blamed the mountain-sized ring Susan had on her hand.

"I just don't want you to hate your mom when you don't have to, she's the only one you have left and I know what it feels like to have no parents at all," Santana explained gently. Brittany only felt worse at Santana's words. How could she be so selfish? Of course Santana wanted her to be nice to her mom, she knew first hand what it was like to have no parents and Brittany had completely forgotten.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany cried.

"Don't be sorry Britt, how about we go back to my house and relax"

"You're amazing San, I love you so much," Brittany said wiping her eyes and sitting up straight.

"I love you too," Santana started up the car and drove out the driveway, neither of them looked back. When they got out onto the road Santana took hold of Brittany's hand.

The drive back to Santana's house was quick but during that time Santana started to notice to burning pain in her cheek, which she ignored before because of all the drama. It was becoming increasingly difficult to move her head with out it causing a jolting pain through her head.

When Santana got out the car her head span and she stagger almost tripping up. Brittany gasped and jumped out the car running over to Santana's side.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, here you are hurt and I'm only thinking of my stupid mom," Brittany cursed herself. She held Santana into her sider, wrapping her arm around her waist taking most of her weight.

"I can walk Britt," Santana tried to laugh but quickly stopped because it only made her headache worse.

"Let me help you," Brittany pleaded softly, reluctantly Santana agreed.

Brittany took Santana's keys and unlocked the door. She then guided the injured girl through the house and into the living room; she sat Santana down on the sofa.

"Do you think I should take you to the ER in case you have a concussion or something?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"I don't want to go to the hospital Britt," Santana told her.

"But what if you're seriously hurt, it looks pretty bad," Brittany said.

"No it's fine," Santana argued, "I hate hospitals anyway"

"Okay but don't go to sleep or anything, I'm going to get you more ice and some Advil."

"Okay," Santana agreed.

Brittany got the supplies she needed as fast as she could. After Brittany had told Santana not to go to sleep she suddenly felt really sleepy but she kept her word and stayed awake. Brittany came back and handed her two Advil's, a glass of water and some more ice. She quickly took the medicine with a few sips of water before placing the glass on the table.

There was a loud knock on the door. Brittany quickly went over already knowing who it was but Santana was confused, she didn't realise anyone would be over.

"Santana Lopez what have you gotten yourself into," Quinn scolded.

"You called Quinn?" Santana whined.

"I thought she would know what to do, I've never been to deal someone who's had a concussion before"

"I don't have a concussion!"

"She's right Britt, you probably don't have a concussion San because it was a slap but if you want to sleep we'll wake you up every two hours just in case," Quinn said.

"How do you know all this?" Brittany asked.

"When I was in high school, I was in a car crash, they had to do that for me," Quinn explained.

"Oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed, she didn't know that about Quinn.

"It's fine now," Quinn waved off, "Are you tired San?" Quinn asked.

"A little," Santana answered.

"Okay, you can go to bed, we'll wake you in an two hours"

"Thanks Q, thanks Britt," Santana said as she stood up. She kissed Brittany lightly on the lips but pulled away when she didn't feel Brittany responding. Santana mumbled a good night before heading to her bedroom.

Even though her head was killing her and all she wanted to do was sleep it off, Santana couldn't help but lie awake in bed for an hour wonder why Brittany didn't kiss her back.

* * *

**Lots of drama this chapter! What did you guys think?**

**Also if you want to check out some of my other fics, possibly my newest one 'Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hello, I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating recently, I've just been really busy but I'll try and get better, I promise. Okay so here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Santana woke up with a throbbing headache and her cheek hurt like hell; it felt like someone was hitting her on in the with rocks. Santana noticed the warmth, that was usually surrounded her in the morning, was missing; Brittany obviously hadn't slept with her last night. She groaned as she sat up pausing for a second so her head stopped spinning.

_Fucking Susan Pierce._

Santana rubbed her eyes but stopped when it only made her sleepier. Quinn had woke Santana up in the night just like she had said and only stopped at around 3 in the morning, it barely felt like she went to sleep at all.

Realising she was still dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday, Santana quickly changed into sweats and a loose t-shirt making sure to not touch her cheek. Santana went into the bathroom and opened the cupboard in search of Advil, she almost growled when she found the little tub empty, she chucked it into the garbage can with a loud clang. Santana glanced at her face in the mirror. Her right cheek was slightly puffy from being swollen but at least it had gone down a bit, the majority of the right side of her face was a dark purple blue colour but other than that the visual damage didn't seem too bad.

Santana dragged her feet as she made her way into the kitchen hoping to find some Advil in another cupboard. When Santana saw Quinn sitting at the table sipping some coffee she almost screamed cause she forgot that Quinn had come over yesterday.

"Morning S," Quinn greeted.

"Hey," Santana ground out cringing at the noise of Quinn's voice. Quinn pushed over a bottle of Advil and Santana eagerly took out two and popped them in her mouth swallowing them dry.

"You feeling any better?" Quinn asked.

"Ugh, no. My face hurts like hell"

"I can imagine, you look like hell," Quinn smirked.

"Hey, you shouldn't be mean to someone who has a bruise the size of a watermelon on the side of her face"

"It's not that big"

"Do you have no sympathy?"

"Nope"

Santana groaned at Quinn's annoying behaviour so early in the morning, "Do you know where Brittany is? She didn't come to bed last night," Santana asked.

"She slept in one of the guest rooms," Quinn informed. Santana frowned at the news.

"Why?"

"I think she just didn't want too accidently hit you in the face in the night," Quinn shrugged looking down at her coffee. Santana knew that look, whenever Quinn was lying or not saying something she would look really guilty and not make eye contact.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you anything," Quinn responded.

"Great!" Santana huffed, "So you know more about my girlfriend than I do!"

"It's not that San, I…" It sounded as if Quinn was going to say something, "I promised I wouldn't say anything," Quinn blurt quickly before she said something she'd regret, "Brittany will probably wake up soon, you can talk to her then," Quinn said firmly.

Santana knew she was right, "Okay," she agreed.

Santana started to make herself some toast, she always ate something when she took medicine even if she didn't feel like eating. Quinn said she would do it for her but Santana didn't like depending on people. Santana took a bite of her breakfast just as she heard light footsteps coming around the corner.

"Hey Q what's for…" Brittany stopped talking when she saw Santana sitting at the table her eyes immediately darting to the large bruise covering her girlfriends face.

"Morning B," Quinn greeted.

"Hey Britt," Santana said softly. Brittany only smiled; it was only small and it wavered slightly before disappearing all together. She went over and turned the kettle on avoiding looking at Santana. Santana frowned at Brittany's actions sending Quinn a questioning look. Quinn only shook her head and silently stood up taking her coffee and walking into the living room leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

Neither of them said anything, which to Santana seemed like the longest time.

"Brittany," Santana spoke up, Brittany didn't turn around from where she was standing making her coffee.

"Britt," Santana tried again, "You can't keep ignoring me Brittany," Santana said standing up and walking towards Santana. Again Brittany didn't say anything.

"You have to tell me what I did here Brittany, let me fix it," Santana begged. Brittany spun round, so fast that if Santana had blinked she would have missed it. Brittany had tears in her eyes and it looked like she hadn't slept at all. It broke Santana's heart.

"You didn't do anything. It's what I did!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What?" Santana asked confused.

"You're hurt and it's all my fault!"

"What are you talking about? None of this was your fault"

"If I hadn't let my mom come meet you, you wouldn't be hurt right now. I knew she wouldn't like you very much, she's never been open to gay people, but I let her come anyway"

"You wouldn't have been able to predict this happening, hell no one could have"

"You don't understand, do you know how guilty I feel that you're hurt right now? You don't know how much I want for me to be the one with the bruised face," Brittany wiped away some of her tears. Santana carefully placed her arms around Brittany's waist thankfully Brittany didn't pull away.

"Don't say that Britt, I would gladly take anything for you so you wouldn't get hurt." Santana said softly, "Listen to me B. I love you; I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving you, I would never want to stop and I know you love me too. That's all that matters okay? Not what your mom says, not what the world says because it's only you and me. Don't you forget it," Santana spoke unwaveringly.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry I'm acting stupid, especially when you're the one who's hurt"

"You're not stupid Britt, your amazing and beautiful and the most caring person I've ever met," Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany delicately on the lips, Santana almost jumped for joy when Brittany kissed back.

"I think I'll just ask my mom to leave early," Brittany mumbled but Santana shook her head.

"You don't need to do that. Even though your mom is a bit…harsh sometimes, you still love her cause she's your mom so you can't make her leave. Anyway I'm sure she's really happy to see you when I'm not there"

"I don't know… I would just be easier"

"How about you spend the rest of the week with your mom, just hang out and stuff and I'll see you at the end of the week," Santana suggested but it was Brittany to shake her head this time.

"No. I'm not going to not see you just to please her. I love you and so should she." Brittany stated firmly.

"As you can tell, I don't think she's going to start loving me anytime soon," Santana joked.

"You're probably right," Brittany said biting her lip, "But maybe if we show her how amazing you are she might like you"

"I really doubt that"

"Please try? For me?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed because she knew she could never say no, "Okay, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner, some where fancy and public, where she can't make scene and then we just talk and you guys get to know each other"

Santana thought about it for a second, "Yeah, alright, I can do that," she agreed.

"Awesome!" Brittany squealed, "But if she starts to be rude or anything we can leave straight away," Brittany said, "And then she can pay the bill"

Santana laughed at the seriousness in Brittany's voice, "Okay B," Santana giggled, Santana pecked Brittany's lips again just as Quinn walked back in the kitchen.

"Ew guys enough PDA," Quinn teased, "By the kissing and lack of shouting I can assume that you guy's have made up?"

"Yeah we're good," Brittany told her as she looked lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Better than good," Santana agreed.

"Good, now with that sorted I'm heading out," Quinn said collecting her belongings.

"Okay, thanks for everything Quinn," Brittany said.

"Yeah, thanks Q," Santana echoed.

Quinn gave a wave over her shoulder and then she was gone. The house seemed a quieter with out Quinn but not a bad quiet.

"So… now that we're alone is there anything you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"I can think of a few things," Santana smirked before pulling Brittany down for a kiss.

* * *

Santana sat fiddling with the knifes and forks on the table waiting for Brittany and Ms Pierce to arrive. They had chosen Dante's as their restaurant for the night, mainly cause it was really popular and Brittany knew the owner so she could get seats really quickly. Her face had completely gone down now although there was still some bruising it was easily covered up by make up.

Santana had been sitting at the table for over 10 minutes by herself; she wanted to get there before Brittany did. The thing is, Brittany and Santana had decided not to tell Susan that Santana was going to be there tonight, and otherwise she probably wouldn't have come.

Brittany pushed open the restaurant door. She immediately spotted Santana but it didn't look like her mom had yet. The waiter came up to them.

"We have a reservation under Pierce," Brittany smiled at him.

"Right this way Ms Pierce," he said smiling back.

"You see you could be with someone like him," Susan muttered under her breath to Brittany but she ignored it, pretending she didn't hear.

"What is that doing here?" Susan scoffed as they neared the table. Santana stood up ignoring Susan and just hugged Brittany hello, she didn't kiss her like she wanted too, she wasn't going to take any chances because of what happened last time.

"Hey Britt," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Hi, sorry we're late there was traffic," Brittany explained, as they pulled apart.

"Here let me," Santana said pulling out Brittany's chair for her, Brittany blushed and took a seat opposite her mom who had already sat down, Santana took a seat next to her.

Brittany nudged Santana in the leg making Santana give her a questioning look. Brittany subtly nodded her head towards her mom who was busy glaring at Santana not even trying to hide it.

Santana cleared her throat, "Um hello Ms Pierce, it's nice to see you again," she said politely.

"Hmm," Susan responded. Santana gave Brittany a 'she's not helping at all' look and Brittany smiled sympathetically. They sat in silence until the waiter came and ordered their food and drinks.

"So Santana, Brittany tells me you're an actress, yes?" Susan asked as the waiter walked away..

"Yes, that's right," Santana nodded surprised the woman was even speaking her to.

"She also told me once that you were the person who stole her first audition, which she did amazingly in by the way," Susan spoke with a judging tone.

"Mom!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No, it's fine Britt," Santana said squeezing her knee under the table, "And yes I did get that part, I-"

"No doubt you slept with the director," Susan sneered.

"Mother!" Brittany hissed, trying to contain her volume, "Don't talk to Santana like that!"

"Actually, no I didn't sleep with anyone to get the part, I just auditioned for it. I'm sure Brittany was fantastic though"

"Yes she was, obviously. I haven't seen any of your work but I'm sure it was awful," Susan said shamelessly.

"Susan Pierce! I'll have you know that my _girlfriend _is an amazing actress and she's also a singer and she has probably one of the best voices in existence," Brittany snapped.

"Look at you," Susan said softly, "I hear that her type can brain wash anyone," Susan shook her head sadly.

"I just… I can't believe I'm even related to you!" Brittany almost yelled.

"Calm down babe," Santana said holding her arm and whispering in her ear but Brittany pushed her away.

"I'm not going to calm down, I know I wanted this dinner so you two could get along but now I know that that's impossible! She can't keep treating you like this!"

"It's okay," Santana attempted to sooth.

"It's not okay. I thought I could handle you being in the same place at the same time and I thought that I could put up with her," Brittany pointed at Susan, "Talking to you like that but I can't, I'm sorry but I have to go," Brittany said standing up.

"Brittany wait!" Santana called but it was too late, Brittany had left.

"Look what you've done!" Susan accused, "You've scared her off"

"Me?!" Santana pointed to herself incredulous.

"Of course you, I couldn't have made Brittany run away, I'm her mother"

"I've tried so hard to tolerate you for Brittany's sake but you're not even trying to tolerate me." Santana spoke in a dangerously low voice, anger seeping out of every word," I know you don't like the fact that your daughter has fallen in love with a girl, I understand that, but what I don't understand is how you don't want Brittany to be happy. If anyone in this world deserves that, it's her. If someone offered me all the happiness in the world, I wouldn't take it, I'd give it to her because she deserves it that much. But all you can do is tear her down to make yourself feel better.

"I tried to be okay with you being rude and awful to both of us but I can't stand it anymore. I know what it's like to have to parents and I didn't want that for her but it will happen if you keep pushing her away. Now I have to go and make sure my _girlfriend _is alright, something I'm sure you wouldn't have done." And with that Santana turned and almost ran out the restaurant ignoring the wondering gazed and questioning eyes.

Just then the waiter came with a plate full of food.

"Are they going to be back?" he asked.

"No"

* * *

Santana couldn't see Brittany's car parked in the car park so she assumed she went home. Santana had jumped into her car and raced home as fast as she could not even caring that Susan had no way of getting home.

As soon as she pulled up the driveway she was out the car. The door swung open without Santana needing the key. She sighed with relief; it meant Brittany was there.

"Brittany!" Santana called as she walked through the rooms. Brittany didn't answer but then Santana saw her sitting in the living room.

"Hey Britt," Santana said in a hushed voice as she sat down next to Brittany on the sofa.

"Hi San," Brittany smiled weakly, she wasn't crying there was only a blank look on her face, "I'm so sorry about tonight, I just couldn't stay in the same room as her any more, if I did I'm pretty sure I would have slapped her"

"It's okay, it was ruined. I got to see you so that was a plus," Santana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

"You always see me," Brittany mumbled into Santana's shoulder.

"Not nearly enough," Santana told her.

"How can you be so perfect all the time?" Brittany sighed.

"I don't know, I'm just that amazing," Santana shrugged.

"You are, but seriously, I'm sorry about my mom"

"You don't have to apologise for something you have no control over. Now lets stop talking about her okay?"

"Okay," Brittany nodded, "Hey S, guess what"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too… dork"

**What did you think? Review please and tell me if you liked it or didn't like it (but please be nice).**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys, I know I've been gone a while on this story. Truth be told I did loose some inspiration but it's back now. I have tons of ideas on where i want this to go the only problem is i might not have time to put it down in writing. Fear not my lovely readers, this isn't over and I want to thank you guys for sticking with me :)**

Yesterday Santana insisted that Brittany spend the day with her mom because she was leaving tomorrow and she wouldn't be back for a while. Brittany reluctantly agreed but she promised she would sleep over that night.

The dinner didn't exactly go as planned, okay it was completely shit, but Santana refused to give up, she was sure Ms Pierce could learn to accept them even if it wasn't anytime soon. Brittany and Santana had decided to stop trying to get Ms Pierce to like Santana on this trip because it seemed to be causing more trouble and pain than it was worth but next time, they would try again.

Quinn had come over to Santana's house and they just watched TV, talked and caught up with each other. At one point Seven decided it would be a good idea to tear up all the magazines and newspapers on the table so they had to clean that up then Santana smacked his nose and put Seven outside like Brittany had told her to do if Seven ever misbehaved. Quinn had left about twenty minutes ago and now that Santana didn't have a distraction she was counting down the seconds until Brittany would be back.

The last time Santana checked it was 8:47, which was about 15 seconds ago. Brittany had said she would be back around 8 or 9 but she still wasn't back now. Santana knew that she still had 13 minutes to go until she could officially be really impatient but she couldn't help it, she missed her girlfriend.

When Santana thought about her life a few months ago, she would have never guessed that she would be in this situation. A few months ago, she had hate Brittany completely and couldn't even stand being in the same room as her from more than a certain amount of time. Now there she was, she had been sitting in her kitchen for what seemed like eternity staring at her clock counting down the seconds until she could see the girl she had once loathed. She never thought her life would come to this, being so reliant on one person but for some reason it didn't bother her at all and for the first time in her life she could say that from the moment she woke up to the time she went to sleep she was completely and utterly happy.

Santana heard the door opened quietly then close and lock. Santana considered walking like a normal person and not looking desperate but she quickly dismissed that thought, she missed Brittany and she was going to let her know it. Santana launched herself out of her seat and rushed out the kitchen door to the hall where she knew Brittany would be standing.

As she turned the corner Santana's grin widened when she saw her beautiful blonde kicking off her shoes by the door. Santana practically slammed her body into Brittany's in a bear hug as she pressed kisses to every part of Brittany's exposed skin.

"Well this is a nice way to be greeted," Brittany beamed as Santana continued to kiss her.

"I missed you B," Santana mumbled against Brittany's skin.

"I missed you too"

"You were gone way too long," Santana trailed her lips down to Brittany's neck and sucked gently making Brittany's breath hitch.

"I'm sorry, my mom insisted I help her pack all her clothes then she forced me out to dinner"

"Well you're back now," Santana husked, her eyes were filled with lust as she stared intently at Brittany, "Let me show you just how much I missed you"

"I-"

Brittany didn't get to say anything because Santana's lips suddenly attached themselves to hers, not that she minded one bit. Brittany was backed up until her back was pressed up against the wall, Santana's hands were everywhere, she ran her hands over any part of Brittany she could reach.

"This is the best hello I've ever had," Brittany thought as she was tugged down the hall towards Santana's bedroom.

* * *

Santana woke up to an annoying alarm buzzing in the room. Normally that would have annoyed the hell out of her but she couldn't feel anything but pure bliss. She had her girlfriend next to her and that's all she needed to be happy in the mornings.

After a few minutes though the buzzing still hadn't stopped, Santana assumed that if it was a call or something they would just hang up or if it was an alarm it would go to snooze but it didn't do either. Santana was about to get out of bed in search of Brittany's phone, which she knew was making the noise but suddenly Brittany jolted away.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled her voice full of sleepiness, "I set an alarm yesterday cause my mom wants me to say goodbye to her before she leaves," Brittany explained.

"I'll turn it off for you," Santana said.

"No, no I can do it," Santana was going to protest again but Brittany got up before she could say anything.

Santana couldn't help but admire the view as Brittany searched the floor for her jeans that contained her phone. Brittany was still fully naked as she walked around Santana's room, luckily for Santana Brittany was totally fine with her body and didn't mind walking around naked.

Brittany bent down and pulled her phone out her jean pocket. She swiped her finger across the screen effectively stopping the grating noise. Brittany sighed with relief that the sound was gone. She looked at Santana who was still in bed and saw her gazed firmly set on her ass.

"Like what you see Lopez?" Brittany grinned.

"Very much," Santana mumbled, "Come over here babe," Brittany strolled over to Santana swaying her hips seductively. As soon as Brittany got in arms reach Santana pulled her on top of her, latching their lips together.

"I would really love to do a repeat of last night but we have to get ready," Brittany muttered between kisses.

"Do we have to?" Santana whined, "I'd much rather stay here with you"

"Unfortunately yes we do. My mom would hate you more than she already does if you make us late"

"She can't possibly hate me more, I think we can risk it," Santana said kissing Brittany again.

"Mmm," Brittany moaned into the kiss, reluctantly she pulled away again, "Come on San. If you behave we can shower together," Brittany smirked.

"Let's get ready," Santana instantly replied, she pushed Brittany off her and stood up, "Come on B what are you waiting for?" Brittany giggled at Santana's eagerness.

"I'm coming"

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

* * *

Santana and Brittany pulled up outside Brittany's house just in time. The shower thing ended up not being as good of an idea as Brittany had thought. Let's just say they ended up getting distracted…

Brittany quickly hopped out the car and Santana did the same. Santana wasn't going to come say goodbye to Ms Pierce at first but Brittany had asked her to go so of course she said yes. Brittany waited for Santana to walk around the car before grasping her hand in Santana's. They walked up to the door and Brittany slid the key in the lock before pushing the door open.

"Mom we're here!" Brittany called. It ended up not being necessary because Ms Pierce was only in the kitchen.

"You don't need to shout Britty," Ms Pierce scolded as she stood up from the table.

"Hi mom," Brittany greeted, briefly letting go of Santana's hand to hug her mom before reaching for her hand again.

"Hello Ms Pierce, nice to see you again," Santana said awkwardly, Ms Pierce hadn't even looked Santana's way since she got there.

"Hmm," Ms Pierce responded.

"Okay," Brittany clapped her hands, "So when are you going?" Brittany asked her mom.

"Oh you don't want me to leave do you Brittany?"

"Um no…"

"I'm only joking honey, I'll be leaving in just a few minutes. Anyway, I don't think I can stand to be in certain company for too long," she sneered.

"Mom!"

"What dear?"

"You have to stop talking to Santana like that!"

"She's not good for you Brittany, you're fooling yourselves thinking this can work!" Susan insisted.

"Look," Brittany snapped, "You may not accept our relationship, you may not like it but you could at least tolerate it like Santana does you!"

"She doesn't have to do that, that's her own choice"

"Yes, it is. I didn't ask her to do that; she just did because she knew it would make me happy. Unlike what you're doing"

"I don't want to say goodbye like this Britty," Susan frowned.

"Well that's you're fault then isn't it"

"This isn't my fault, if anything it's hers," Susan pointed at Santana angrily.

"I think it's time you left now mom, me and Santana are going now, call me when you get home," Brittany gabbed Santana's hand and was about to walk away but Susan stopped her.

"Wait, Brittany"

"What?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey," Susan mumbled, "I only want what's best for you"

"If you wanted what was best for me you would learn to accept me for who I am and who I'm in love with," Brittany said defiantly.

"How can I though? People will give you looks, they'll bully and discriminate just for you being you, I don't want you to go through that"

"You're such a hypocrite," Santana snapped, speaking up for the first time, "You say you don't want people to bully and discriminate but that's exactly what you've been doing to me and Brittany the entire week you've been here. I don't doubt that you love Brittany because I'm sure you do but if you really want what's best for her then you should learn to accept us because I'm not going anywhere for a long time"

Susan sighed, almost as if she was genuinely upset, "I don't think I can"

"Then I'm sorry for you," Santana gently tugged her hand out Brittany's and walked outside. She wasn't angry with Brittany but she knew Brittany would want to say goodbye to her mom in one way or another.

"I'm sorry you can't accept me," Brittany said.

"Me too," Susan sighed again.

"I'll talk to you later, safe journey" Brittany pecked her mom on the cheek before walking towards the door, "After you lock the door you can just put it under the mat and I'll get it later," Brittany said before she took her final step outside.

She didn't know why but for some reason something felt final. Like she knew her mom wasn't going to ever properly understand and accept who she was now. She knew she hadn't lost her mom completely but in a way she also had lost her. Mothers are supposed to love every part of their child but her mom didn't love all of her, and when true love wasn't there, the person wasn't fully there either. Brittany was surprised that she wasn't more upset by the thought. Of course she was sad about it but in a way she think she knew all along that this was how it was going to turn out and the week before was just preparation.

Santana was leaning against her car waiting for Brittany to come out the house.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her as she reached the car.

"Yeah, I am," Brittany said honestly.

"What did she say?"

"She can't accept us"

"I'm sorry," Santana said hugging Brittany's waist.

"Me too"

"You don't seem very sad"

"I know, I guess I was just ready for it, you know?" Brittany said, "She's been like this all week, I think we both knew it was going to happen"

"I guess so, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Brittany smiled, "Great even"

"Well then, is there anything you want to do today?"

"We could go get Sev and head to the park?" Brittany suggested.

"Sure anything you want Britt"

"You know, my mom may not love you but I do"

"I love you to B"

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me!**

**Ahhh! Oh my god, my heart is broken. I read in an article online that Brittana is over forever. Please someone tell me it's not true! :'( I don't think I could survive if that was true! I know I'm being dramatic but that would literally make me cry!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Here's the next chapter! I'm really busy at the moment so I don't know when I will update again. Hope you guys can forgive me! Enjoy the chapter, although there is a lot of angst.**

Santana sat at home on the sofa staring at the TV with Seven's head on her lap. It had been almost three weeks since Brittany's mom had left and everything had been going smoothly since then. Brittany had practically moved in although neither had said anything about it. Sev even had his own food bowls at Santana's house.

Brittany was out at the first reading for "The Memories of the Future" so Santana decided to have some catch up time with Seven and to be honest it wasn't as interesting as she hoped it would be. Santana knew she should be more worried about the fact she could never seem to have fun without Brittany anymore but really she didn't care all that much. In Santana's eyes Brittany was the definition of fun, happiness, radiance and light in the world.

Santana had dropped out trying to get the part of Jessica and let Brittany have it but she never really had any animosity about it. If she really thought about it, Brittany was probably going to get the part anyway and Santana was incredibly proud of her girlfriend getting such a huge part in what was supposed to be a big blockbuster. Santana on the other hand wasn't working on anything at the moment although her manager had given her a few scripts to look at and she was writing songs pretty much all the time anyway and didn't really consider it work unless she was recording.

Santana glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last thirty seconds. Brittany still wasn't due to come back for another 35 minutes, Santana sighed with annoyance that time wouldn't speed up. Santana picked up the remote and was about to flick through the channels but she heard someone knock on her door loudly.

Seven started barking loudly, Santana shushed him before heading to open the door with a slight frown on her face. She knew it wasn't Brittany because she would just come in, so who would be visiting at 9:30 at night without calling first?

She pulled the door open and was surprised to find Puck standing outside her door, with one arm leaning against the doorframe, his eyes drooping. Santana could tell almost instantly that he was pissed out of his mind. If not from his facial expression but from the stench that was coming off of him.

"Puck? What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Yo, Sananana," he slurred.

"Puck, what are you doing at my house?" Santana asked again.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged, "That bitch cheated on me, you know, I saw them in _my _bed today," he mumbled. Santana had no idea what he was talking about.

"How about you come in and tell me what happened"

"Alright, only if you get me a drink though," Puck said stumbling forward. Santana caught him and struggled to hold his weight.

"You gotta help me here Puck, you weigh a ton," Santana huffed.

After a good ten minutes Santana finally managed to get Puck sitting on the sofa in the living room. Seven was lying in front of him with his head rest on his paws, watching him.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" Santana asked handing Puck a glass of water that she just got for him.

"I was seeing this girl, Sara, and she fucking cheated on me," Puck grumbled.

"I'm sorry"

"Pfft," Puck waved his arm in front of him, "I don't care what that bitch does," he lied.

"Okay, so how about I let you stay in one of my guest bedrooms for the night? I don't want you to drive or walk home in this state," Santana suggested.

"Oh, I see how it is," Puck slurred, "You still want a piece of the Puckerman, couldn't get enough before? You don't want _this _to leave, do you?" Puck leaned his arm on the back of the sofa and towards Santana. Santana put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Um no, I don't like you like that Puckerman, I have a girlfriend remember?" Santana reminded.

"So? That didn't stop Sara," Puck insisted leaning towards her again.

"No Puck, just stop okay, you're drunk," Santana said standing up and taking a step back.

"If I just give you a small reminder of what you're missing, I know you won't be able to resist me," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Look, if you're going to act like this I think you should leave," Santana said backing away.

"Why does everyone reject me!?" Puck yelled, he slammed his fist onto the table making his glass of water fall and crash onto the floor, the shards off glass spread out over the floor. The silence after was deafening.

"Leave now," Santana's voice was shaky, "Or I'll call the police"

"You wouldn't," Puck said standing up as well, he towered over Santana, "You'll enjoy this too much anyway," he smirked stepping towards Santana.

Santana held her hands up in defence, "Don't come any closer," Santana warned.

"Don't worry, I know how to make a lady _feel_ good"

"Get away!" Santana yelled as Puck came closer.

Santana tried to run out the room but she left it too long, Puck grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, her head collided painfully with the wall behind her. Puck started to kiss Santana's neck; one hand was roughly shoved in her jeans and between her legs the other groped her breast.

"Get off me!" Santana yelled.

"It'll start to feel good," Puck mumbled as ground his hips onto her leg.

"Stop you're hurting me!"

Brittany walked up to the front door of Santana's house. She just pushed open the door when she heard someone yell.

"Get off me!" she knew it was Santana, Brittany was already rushing through the door when she heard Santana shout again, "Stop you're hurting me!"

Brittany ran into the living room, she didn't have time to take what she was doing all she knew was she had to help Santana. She was struggling against someone who had her pinned to the wall, groping and kissing her.

"She said get off, you fucking idiot!" Brittany yelled.

Brittany pulled the guy off Santana, her dancing background making her stronger than average and her self defence training that her mom had made her do when she first started to get famous started to kicked in. Brittany pushed Puck back causing him to stumble.

"You bitch!" he screamed.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Brittany yelled back. Brittany kicked out her foot hitting him directing in the middle of his chest making him fall to the floor.

"Fuck," he groaned, as the air got knocked out of him. He struggled back to his feet but before he could do anything Brittany kneed him in the stomach and then in the face when he curled over in pain. Puck fell over again, he was knocked out. Finally Brittany got a good look at his face, she was shocked to find that it was one of Santana's friends she had met a few months ago.

Brittany spun on the spot looking for Santana. Her heart broke at what she found. Santana was sat crumpled on the floor, her knees up at her chest, one hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Baby," Brittany gasped as she rushed over to her. Santana let out choked sobs as Brittany crouched down next to her bringing her into a hug.

"I was so scared," she sobbed.

"Shh, shh. I'm here San."

Brittany didn't know how long she held Santana for, all she knew was that with every passing second her heart broke more for her girlfriend. Finally Santana started to calm down. Brittany brought Santana to her bedroom, figuring she wouldn't want to stay in the living room, then quickly went back to check if Puck was okay, well breathing, she didn't want to kill him but she wouldn't mind punching him in the face again.

Once she made sure that Puck was fine she rushed back into Santana's room, not bothering to move Puck somewhere more comfortable, he didn't deserve it.

Santana was in the same position Brittany left her in. She was curled up in a ball on the end of the bed, with dry tears marking her face.

"San," Brittany sighed as she sat down next to her, "How about you go in the shower? It'll make you feel better?" Brittany didn't ask about what had happened, she knew it wouldn't help if she asked now.

Santana only nodded, slowly and groggily she made her way into the bathroom and a few minutes later Brittany heard the shower turn on. Brittany headed back out to the living room where she found Puck just starting to wake up. Brittany's blood was already boiling before she was fully in the room. She marched over to him and grabbed his shirt in one hand and his ear in the other before he could even wake up properly.

"Ugh! What are you doing you crazy shit?!" Puck growled.

"Shut up," Brittany snapped, she dragged Puck through the house by his ear and to the front door, she ignored his groans and shouts in pain and protest.

"Get out, don't come back and be glad I didn't call the police," Brittany ground out in anger. She didn't give Puck to answer she shoved him out the door making him stumble again and fall on the floor. Brittany slammed the door closed and locked it securely behind her.

Brittany checked the clock, Santana had been in the shower for 20 minutes now and she could still hear the water running. Brittany made her way into Santana's bedroom and walked over to the bathroom door. She hesitated for a second but eventually tapped her knuckles against the door.

"San?" Brittany called, "San? Have you finished yet?" Brittany waited for a minute before creaking the door open.

What Brittany found was probably the most heart wrenching sight she had ever witnessed. Santana was kneeling in the shower; the water was so hot, Brittany could tell just by walking into the bathroom and the masses of steam coming out of the shower. Santana's body wracked with sobs that couldn't be heard over the running water but were so violent that they could be seen through her body. Her skin was scrubbed raw that it was turning red and still Brittany could see Santana scrubbing at her skin.

Rushing over, Brittany yanked open the door, not caring at all if she made a mess. The air that washed over Brittany's skin was so hot and humid it actually shocked Brittany that Santana could stand to be in it. Brittany immediately turned the water colder, then she knelt in the shower with Santana carefully tried to prising the rough sponge she was using to wash herself with out of her hand.

"Santana, stop," Brittany begged as Santana refused to let go, "Don't do this to yourself"

"I-I feel so dirty," Santana sobbed as she scratched at her skin.

"You're not, you're not dirty," Brittany assured.

"You don't know what it's like," Santana snapped, "It won't go away"

"I know I don't know what it's like, but you can't keep hurting yourself"

"I just… I need to be clean," Santana's voice shook, "I couldn't handle it, if…"

"If what?" Brittany asked when Santana didn't say the rest.

"If you left because I'm not clean anymore"

"Oh honey," Brittany sighed, "I would never leave you"

"You don't know that"

"I do, cause… you're it for me Santana," Brittany confessed. Santana didn't reply, she just looked at the drain watching the water be sucked away to nowhere.

"Come on," Brittany urged, "Let's get you out of this shower," she said gently.

Santana didn't protest when Brittany turned off the water, or when she wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body and carried her out of the shower bridal style. Brittany managed to pull back the covers and place Santana under the duvet. Brittany threw the unwanted towel on the floor, not caring where it landed. She pulled the covers up Santana's body carefully, knowing that Santana's body must be sore from all of the scrubbing Santana had done.

"I'm just going to get changed quickly," Brittany said, "Then I'll get into bed with you," Brittany said so Santana knew she wasn't leaving.

Brittany didn't want to leave Santana's side even though she wasn't even leaving the room. Brittany found some shorts and a big top to slip on. She hurried out of her soggy clothes and pulled on the dry sleeping ones as fast as she could. Brittany flicked the lights off, then went over to the unoccupied side of the bed and slide under the covers. Brittany didn't know what Santana was thinking but at that moment she never wished she had superpowers more in her life. Santana rolled over so her back was facing Santana. Brittany tentatively reached her hand out and rest it on Santana's hip, she frowned when Santana flinched slightly but Santana didn't make any move to get out of Brittany's touch.

"I love you," Brittany whispered. Brittany wasn't expecting an answer but when Santana spoke it made her smile.

"I love you too," Santana mumbled back. A grin spread across Brittany's mouth. She was just glad that in this eventful day, one thing was still the same.

**So this chapter is a quite sensitive topic. I hope I conveyed it in the right way, as I have never been in this type of situation before.**

**Thank you for reading guys and reviewing!**


End file.
